


Bella Donna

by GaybeTheEnnboy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Genderfluid Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaybeTheEnnboy/pseuds/GaybeTheEnnboy
Summary: AU: What if Charlie and Bella were not originally from this realm? When Regina saves Charlie and Bella's life, the two Swans become an important part of her world. Despite that, she still casts the curse. Twelve years later, Bella’s in Forks with Charlie, working at the school as the new boxing coach. She's unaware that she exchanged a fairytale existence for a supernatural one, and the cost is her father's life. Angry, scared, and alone, Bella goes in search of a woman she only knows through her dreams.Regina's lost everything. Under the guidance of the Blue Fairy, Snow White leads a movement to return home to the Enchanted Forest, and Regina finds a surprising ally in the Savior. The two form a tentative friendship, but when Bella stumbles upon Storybrooke, she brings with her long-buried secrets. What happens when Bella's followed by a stubborn blonde vampire? The return of her daughter, the discovery of an entirely new world full of shifters and vampires, and a storybook that doesn't tell the whole story creates tension and chaos. Combined with a manipulative fairy and a growing relationship with the Savior, Regina, Emma, Rosalie, and Bella all have to fight for their happy ending.
Relationships: Belle/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Emmett Cullen/Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 71
Kudos: 341





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me where this came from because I have no clue. It's been stuck in my head for the last three days. In this, the timeline is a little wonky and some things might not be mentioned for the sake of the story. This will be a gray story. Not dark, but not all fluff either. Either way, Bella's not a teenager in this. She's twenty-three. Edward is still obsessed with her, Alice is blinded by her visions, and Jasper is Bella's biggest cheerleader. Carlisle and Esme play favorites, Emmett misses his mate, and Rosalie falls for Bella despite herself.
> 
> Henry will be a brat in this. Full-on spoiled rotten, and Team Snow all the way. His world is black and white, and it'll stay that way for most of the story. Regina's hard in the face of the public but a softy in private. Ruby's in love with someone she thinks she can't have. Emma's gay and more likely to be a Prince than a Princess. The Charming's are super, super vanilla and anti-Regina. Hook and Neal chase Emma before common sense kicks in. And Rosalie and Regina find common ground in dealing with their Swans.
> 
> That's all!

**_The Enchanted Forest_ **

_Charles takes his time as he circles his daughter. Isabella is wild, unpredictable, and keeps him on his toes. And stubborn. He points his sword at her._

_“You’re leaning!”_

_“I am not!”_

_“Really? Prove it.”_

_His daughter grunts and swings her sword at him. He matches her hit for hit, thrust for thrust, and bats away her attempts. They’re alone in the unusually quiet forest. It’s as if the trees, flowers, and wildlife all paused to view the battle. Isabella feigns to the left and moves to the right. Charles jumps away from the blade and pushes his daughter back. She lunges toward him but underestimates her stance. She leans too far to the right, and Charles easily knocks her down. She rolls over on her back and glares at the sky. He stares down at her with a wry smile._

_“You’re leaning.”_

_“Can you just help me up?” she grumbles._

_“Always.”_

_Charles leans down and snatches her up by the shirt. She giggles as he swings her around before setting her on her feet. He picks up her sword and hands it to her. They’re both dressed in all-black with a crest on their chest. The outfit on the young girl is a little big and goes down to her knees. Almost like it was not made with her in mind. She bounces on her toes and pouts._

_“Dad, why can’t I go back to training with the boys?”_

_“You and I both know why you aren’t training with the boys,” he says._

_“Ryann called me a bad name!” She swings the sword in the air back and forth before she turns back to her father. “I had every right to stab him.”_

_“It took two fairies to heal him.”_

_“That is not my problem.”_

_“Sometimes I wonder if you’ve spending a bit too much time with you know who.”_

_“How dare you!”_

_The girl charges her father with a cry of mock indignation. He laughs, and the two continue their sparring – playing – until someone clears their throat. They turn in unison. Standing off to the side, in a long, red velvet dress and high, pointed heels is the Evil Queen herself. The duo drop down to their knees. Charles jams his sword into the dirt while the young girl holds hers to the side. She struggles to keep her head down, continuously glancing at the woman before she remembers and ducks her head. The Queen clicks her tongue against her teeth and nudges Charles with her heel._

_“Enough with the formalities,” she sighs. “You know it’s unnecessary when we are alone.”_

_“Pardon me, your Majesty, but I was trained to bow in the presence of royalty.” Charles lifts his head and smiles cheekily. “And I am but a lowly peasant, not worthy enough to look upon your beautiful face.”_

_“I should have left you on the side of the road where I found you.”_

_“You were a lot nicer when you were burning down villages.”_

_“Well. I do believe that might be the first time I have ever heard someone say that,” she muses. “Monkey, what do you say?”_

_Isabella scrambles to her feet and carefully places her sword down. She rocks back and forth, expectant, and the Queen holds out her arms. Isabella rushes forward and hugs the Queen around her waist._

_“Each time I see you, you get taller.”_

_“I’m eleven now, remember?”_

_“Yes, of course.”_

_“I still wear your ring!” Isabella scoots back and removes the ring from beneath her shirt. “And I always kiss it before bed, just like you said.”_

_The Queen smiles down at her and reaches forward. She removes Isabella’s hair from the ponytail and runs her fingers through it until it falls around her face._

_“You know, most people would die if they saw you right now,” Charles says, getting to his feet._

_“Most people think I’m heartless for the sake of being heartless,” she corrects._

_“You’re not heartless. You have the biggest heart ever. And the biggest closet,” Isabella jokes_.

_Something crosses over the Queen’s face that Isabella’s misses, but not Charles. He frowns and clears his throat._

_“Hey, Monkey, why don’t you show the Queen what you’ve been practicing?” he suggests._

_Isabella’s eyes widen, and she rushes over to the middle of the clearing. She sticks out her hands over the grass and closes her eyes. Charles stands next to the Queen, his hand on her shoulder, and she leans into his side._

_“You aren’t here just to be here, are you?” he whispers._

_“I’ve decided,” she whispers back._

_Charles glances at her sadly. She refuses to look at him. When he looks back at Isabella, he notices an orange glow around her hands. Her tongue’s out of her mouth, and they watch as she rises into the air. The Earth beneath her swirls and wraps around her like a windstorm. She holds it for a few seconds before she lowers herself to the ground and opens her eyes. She runs to the Queen and looks up with wide eyes._

_“I can do that, and I can do little fireballs like you!” she exclaims happily._

_“Which she has been forbidden to do after nearly burning down the barn,” Charles adds._

_“Benny scared me!” she says defensively._

_“Considering Benny’s a cow and you were in his home, I’m on his side.”_

_Isabella pouts. The Queen taps her on the cheek until she has her attention._

_“Have you been practicing your mind magic as well?”_

_“Yes ma’am. I can read Daddy’s mind when he sleeps.”_

_“Oh, you can, can you?” The Queen looks at Charles’s quickly reddening face. “What does he think about at night?” she asks._

_“He used to dream about that blacksmith-_

_“Okay, that’s enough,” Charles interrupts, slapping his hand over Isabella’s mouth. “Let’s not bore the Queen with things like that.”_

_“I’m quite invested. Which blacksmith has caught your eye?” she teases._

_“Leave it be. I’m not interested anymore,” he grumbles._

_“Why not?”_

_“He’s loyal to the Bandit,” Charles mutters darkly._

_The Queen’s smile falls. Her eyes flash purple, and she looks at something over his shoulder. She visibly takes a deep breath, then looks back at them. Isabella rips her Dad’s hand away from her mouth._

_“Gina, you okay?” she asks._

_“I’m fine, Monkey.”_

_“But-_

_“Isabella,” Charles interrupts. “No more questions, okay?.”_

_The young girl nods and looks down. The Queen bends over and kisses Isabella on the forehead. She leaves behind red lipstick and swipes it away with her thumb. She cups the girl’s face and looks her in the eyes._

_“I told you a long time ago that I would not be able to have children, but I never told you that if I were, I would want them to be exactly like you. Brave, smart, funny, and strong. You and your father are two of the best things that has ever happened to me. I am very, very glad I came across you that day, and I will forever be grateful for the chance I had at watching you grow up.” The Queen puts her forehead against Isabella’s and closes her eyes. “You will always be my Monkey, okay? Always,” she murmurs._

_“And you’ll always be my Gina,” Isabella whispers. “I love you.”_

_“I love you, too.” The Queen drops her hands and stands up straight. She kisses Charles on the cheek and puts her lips against his ear. “I told you when this happens, that you might forget me, but know that I will never forget you. I shall hold you in my heart for all eternity, my friend,” she says._

_“Know that we are family in this lifetime and the next,” he says._

_The Queen pulls back and steps away from them. For a moment, it seems as she would cry. Instead, her face twists into one both Charles and Isabella recognize. They’re in the presence of The Evil Queen, the ruthless ruler and powerful witch that has spread fear throughout the land, and they bow their heads in respect. At the last moment, Isabella lifts her head. She rushes forward and hugs her tight._

_“I’m going to find you, Gina,” Isabella whispers. “I promise.”_

_For a moment, the mask cracks. Regina shines through the darkness long enough to smile down at Isabella. Charles tugs Isabella back to his side, and then, with a poof, the Queen is gone._

_Hours later, a cloud of dark magic spreads over the land. Charles and Isabella exit their home and watch as the cloud envelopes the forest. Charles holds Isabella to his chest and hugs her tight._

_Soon, all that remains is nothing._

* * *

_Twelve Years Later_

_Forks, Washington_

With long, brunette hair tied away from her face, Bella Swan pushes through her morning workout. The sun has yet to rise, and the small-town of Forks still sleeps on, but Bella is wide awake. She punches the free-standing heavy bag that takes up the corner of her room. Each hit represents the remnants of memories that she knows, instinctively, cannot belong to her, but the emotions intertwined with the images tell her otherwise. She feels the tell-tale signs of her magic sparking to life and pulls it back. There’s a knock on her door. She mindlessly flicks her wrist to let Charlie in, and he pokes his head into the room.

“Morning.”

“Hi, Dad.” She leans against the dresser. “You have a good night?” she asks.

“I dreamed about her again, if that’s what you’re asking.”

Bella strips off her gloves and throws them in the box with her equipment. She and her father both were having the same dreams. Same woods. Same home. Same woman. And the same darkness. Charlie comes into the room and reclines against the wall.

“What was it this time?” she asks.

“There was a castle. She kept calling me Cygnus, which makes sense considering our last name, and she walked me through this huge garden. She brought me to this apple tree, which was still in bloom despite the fact it was winter. The way she talked about it was almost… ethereal. She gave me one, and I swear my mouth was watering when I woke up.”

“Snow. Apples. A Queen.” Bella scrunches her nose. “Sounds like the Evil Queen from Snow White, honestly.”

“Don’t I know it. What was yours?”

Bella fiddles with the ring around her neck. The magic inside of it calmed her when nothing else did. She stares out of the window into the trees. The longer she stares, the more the leaves start to come to life. She can hear them whispering to her, calling to her, and for a moment, she feels like she’s not where she belongs. That these leaves are pushing her to another place – another world.

“Iz?”

She blinks and returns her attention to Charlie.

“Oh. We were fighting in the forest. Sparring with swords. We had on these weird outfits, like Knights but without all the metal. The… Queen shows up, and it’s like a normal conversation, you know? I show her my little tornado trick. In the dream, I could barely hover for five seconds. But at the end, she gets sad,” she pauses, “and I tell her that I’ll find her. I call her ‘Gina,’ and I promise that I’ll find her. I wake up when I see the cloud.”

“Wow. I think this is the first time I was in the dream with you.”

“Mhm. Oh, and she called me monkey.”

“Huh. That’s… not a nickname you let just anyone call you. In fact, I think I’m the only one who calls you that.”

“Exactly. That’s my point,” she says. “And the more I have these dreams…”

“The more you think they might not be dreams,” he finishes.

She winces.

“It sounds stupid, I know, but-

“You’re a witch, Isabella,” he interrupts. “Nothing about our lives has ever been normal. If we’re both having these dreams, either you’re projecting a bedtime story across the house or we’re missing some pieces about our past. After all, I don’t remember anything before my 31st birthday, and you don’t remember anything before your thirteenth.”

“How am I supposed to investigate this?” she exclaims.

“Mind magic is one of your strong suits if I remember correctly. Memories are of the mind. Find something that you can work with. A potion or a spell or an object that can help.”

“I remember when you first found out I had magic. You were so panicky and uncomfortable. Now you’re offering me advice on how to use it.”

“Your magic is a part of you. I love you, therefore, I love your magic as well.”

“Gross,” she teases.

“Shut up. What time do you have to be at the school?” he asks.

“In an hour. They want me to walk the gym with the Coach and get a handle on where things are, the locker rooms, and the schedules.”

“Sounds like we both need to get a move on.” 

“I’d switch places with you in a heartbeat.”

Charlies laughs and walks over to her. He kisses her temple and looks her in the eyes.

“This is a good thing. Plus, I never would have imagined Forks High creating a boxing class.”

“Or me being the one to teach it,” she jokes. She knocks her forehead against his and pushes him back. “Go save the drunken idiots.”

Charlie makes a face at her before he leaves. Bella waits until she hears his cruiser exit the driveway before she takes a deep breath. She kisses the ring around her neck and makes her way to the bathroom.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Regina swirls her finger around her coffee mug. The house is quiet. Henry’s with… her. Them. Anywhere but at home where she wants him to be. Once everyone started filling his heads with all the evil things she’d done, he became unreachable. He stopped coming over for clothes, for his movies, and comic books. He had everything he ever wanted with his precious grandparents. The ring on her finger pulses, and she glances down at it with a sad smile. It settles and returns to its dull, purple color. When she gave the ring to Isabella, she had no reason to believe the magic would come over with the curse, but it did. She kisses the ring and closes her eyes.

“I miss you too, Monkey,” she whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie meets her mate.  
> Bella connects with a stranger known only as 'Gina.'  
> Emma picks a side.  
> Regina feels hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be POV shifts in every chapter. Some will be Bella, some will be Rosalie, others will be Regina, and then at some point we'll have Emma.

“And this is where you’ll be for the time being. The room in the basement has a mold problem, and the school’s paying for it to be fixed by the end of the semester.”

Bella chooses not to respond to that. She flicks lint off her shirt and strolls through the room. Coach Clapp prattles on and on, but truthfully, she’s miles away. The room flickers to someone’s backyard. There’s the smell of apples and cinnamon. She inhales deeply, trying to place the scent, but it fades as quickly as it comes. She manages to catch the tail end of the Coach’s monologue.

“Oh, and I looked at the students who registered, I’d keep an eye out for the Newton boy. He likes going after anything in a skirt.” Coach looks down at her pants and grunts. “Better yet, you should be fine,” he says.

“Thanks?”

Coach Clapp grunts and takes his exit. Bella stares after him strangely before she takes a sip of her coffee. The equipment in the room is good enough for the first week, but she’ll definitely need to talk about ordering more weights and a heavy bag that actually has something inside of it. She looks out of the window to the football field. It was cloudy out, unsurprisingly, but cool. Cool enough that Bella strips off her jacket and lays it over the treadmill. She figures she’ll take herself on an actual tour before the bell rings. Bella leaves and shuts off the light. Her first class isn’t until after lunch, which means she can take her time. But as soon as she gets to the main hallway, she’s surrounded by teenagers. All of whom are staring and pointing at her. Feeling itchy and out of place, Bella decides to wait until the kids are in class before the tour. She heads to the parking lot, eager to find a silent place to figure out her dreams.

* * *

Rosalie slams the door to Edward’s Volvo no matter how much it pains her. He and Alice have been chatting non-stop about his mate coming to school. Alice can’t tell him beyond a general description, and Rosalie has never hated the color brown more in her life.

“Your mate, wow. It’s so exciting!” Alice squeals.

Rosalie rubs her temples. She is the second unmated vampire of the family, but the only one who admits it out loud. She finds it fascinating that in a family where secrets are hard to have, there are a ton of secrets between them. Specifically… she and her supposed twin. Well, Emmett has a few, but his weren’t really secrets, just unspoken facts. And speaking of Emmett, her best friend bends down and pokes her side.

“Check out the new kid,” he murmurs in her ear.

She scans the lot, and that’s when she sees her. It takes a lot of effort to remain upright. From the rumors going around, she’s the new boxing teacher. Why Forks added a boxing class to the electives, Rosalie has no clue, but she isn’t exactly complaining.

“Damn. Maybe I should join the boxing class,” Emmett jokes.

“Hush, Emmett,” Alice scolds. “That’s the woman I saw in my vision, Edward’s mate.”

“So, is he calling dibs or…”

Edward growls at him, and Rosalie has to physically stop herself from doing the same. She knows, consciously, that Emmett’s joking, but the idea of him getting remotely close to her makes Rosalie uncomfortable. This new teacher, a tall brunette (more reddish than brown, thankfully) with her hair framing her face, walks through the lot with the ease of a viper. She screams dangerous, even with the gentle smile on her face as she moves. The black, long-sleeved turtleneck is tight, and Rosalie can see the muscles jump under the fabric. Her black pants are loose enough to hang off her hips, showing off a sliver of skin that makes Rosalie’s mouth fill with venom, and the glimpse of ink at her ankle ties it all together. And, despite her desire to be ignorant, she knows immediately that woman isn’t Edward’s mate.

She’s hers.

A flare of possessiveness roars in her chest combined with arousal, fear, and panic. In the corner of her eye, Jasper cocks his head. She can read the confusion on his face. Despite what Edward and Alice assume, and what Carlisle and Esme refuse to ask, Rosalie does have a gift. She focuses on Jasper and Emmett, and time slows around them to the point it almost comes to a stop. Jasper moves away from Alice immediately and stretches out his arms. He then steps up to Rosalie and cups her face.

“Hey, your emotions are all over the place. What’s going on?”

“She’s mine,” she confesses softly.

“Congrats!” Emmett exclaims.

“What does she smell like to you?” Jasper asks.

Normally, Rosalie would be against such a question, but the answer pours from her lips without much prompting.

“Like the woods. Dirt and leaves and Earth. There’s something else. Like cinnamon. With apples. It’s intoxicating.”

“I knew you liked the woods,” Emmett grumbles.

“Hush.”

“What are you going to do?” Jasper asks.

“Nothing for now,” she sighs. “I know at some point I’ll have to make contact but not today.”

“You know Alice will push Edward into this,” he says warily.

“Edward will never get his hands on her,” she growls. “Ever.”

Jasper and Emmett share a look over her head. She ignores them and looks down at the ground. She knows Jasper has returned to his position by Alice, and time resumes. Everyone continues like nothing happened.

At least, that’s what she thought.

* * *

Bella felt the disturbance before it happened. She remembers turning her head towards the source, a group of five, almost inhuman teenagers, and then she blinks and finds herself in the same spot. To most people, it seems like nothing out of the ordinary happened. To her, she knows something did. She’s sensitive to magic and… other things? She can’t place it. It’s not magic, but it’s not human either. Licking her lips, Bella looks back over to the teenagers. The disturbance left behind a taste, a smell, and Bella needs to know who it’s coming from. It’s sweet, like honey and brown sugar, and she narrows her eyes.

The one with the bronze-hair seems to purposely not look in her direction, but he smells like licorice and rubber. The tiny Pixie-like creature beside him is vibrating and again, obviously not looking in her direction. She smells like cotton candy. Bella hates cotton candy. Shedding off the weirdness of the two, she glances at the blonde boy with the face crafted out of concentration. He’s struggling. With what? She has no clue, and she automatically knows it isn’t him because he smells like burnt wood and leather. The mountain of a guy next to him reminds her of someone she used to know in Boston. Disregarding him easily, Bella follows the scent to the last one. The blonde… Goddess… standing in front of him.

“Holy shit.”

Their eyes meet as if she heard Bella from across the lot.

Everything slows down. Bella whimpers under her breath. The thoughts going through her mind become jumbled, disorganized, until they all point to one thing. _Her_. She needs to know her name. She has to know everything about her. She wants to-

“Fuck,” she whispers.

Wincing at that, Bella turns on her heel and hurries in the opposite direction. She’s a teacher now. She can’t have those thoughts about a student. But damn. If someone asked Bella what her type would be, she would point to that blonde and say, “I want her. Only her.” She groans and forces herself not to turn around. She looks over her shoulder at the last second, relieved the parking lot is out of her sight, and detours into the woods.

* * *

On the outside, Rosalie pretends to be aloof. On the inside, she’s panicking.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. She really is my mate. Fuck. Damn this town. Damn this school. Damn-_

“What did you do to her?” Edward huffs.

Rosalie bristles at the thought of doing anything to her. Well, anything she wouldn’t want. Her mind betrays her, imagining all the different ways of ‘doing’ the brunette, and she’s so grateful that she learned to block Edward from reading her mind. Jasper, however, shoots her a knowing smirk, and she clears her throat.

“Get out of my face,” she says flatly. “Before I remove your head from your shoulders.”

Edward scowls and storms off toward the school. Alice sighs and gives Rosalie that same reproachful look she always gives her.

“Be nice, Rosalie. That woman is his mate, and we should help him with her. Not deter him. Think about if it was Emmett.”

“I would rather not,” she deadpans.

Alice rolls her eyes and drags Jasper after Edward. Rosalie watches them go in annoyance. When they’re all gone, Emmett leans over.

“What really just happened?” he asks softly.

“I have no idea,” she admits. “One moment, I feel eyes on me. The next, nothing. Kind of like when I use my gift on other people.”

“You think she did it?”

“No. My- I think my inner self did,” she says.

“Shit.”

“Exactly.”

“Poor Edward.”

She snorts and elbows him in the stomach. He laughs, and they walk off to the school.

* * *

In the woods, far enough from the school no one would find her or see her, Bella sits on the ground cross-legged. She takes a deep breath and expands her magic outward. It swirls around her like an invisible kaleidoscope of colors. Orange and yellow mix with purple, all aspects of herself that she knows like the back of her hand. Almost. The purple has always been an enigma. It’s apart of her, but it definitely didn’t come from her. She never tried connecting with it, afraid and wary, but after Charlie’s advice and the intensity from her new dreams, she decides to go for it.

“Okay, Bella,” she whispers to herself. “You can do this. Just like the book said.”

Bella reaches for the purple strand intertwined with the orange and lets it wash over her. It’s comforting, like a mother’s embrace, and warm. It soothes something deep within her soul that she can’t place. All she wants to do is stay in the feeling, stay with it, but the longer she holds on, the clearer it becomes. The strand is laced with pain and guilt, regret and fear, and Bella’s heart aches with it. Whatever _it_ is. But one thing she knows now is that the magic is attached to another person. It isn’t Charlie. So… she bites her lip and wonders if she can communicate with the person. Bella closes her eyes and exhales. Then-

“Um, hi. I don’t really know if you can hear me, but I- I think we’re connected.”

* * *

Regina’s in the diner alone. She half-heartedly pushes the eggs on her plate around with her fork. Even though there’s only a handful of people inside, she can still hear their whispers, the cursing, and the empty promises of physical harm. Ruby comes up to her and subtly squeezes her hand. Ruby was one of those people who knew the real Snow, who knew what Snow did, and was one of the few people who had Regina’s back when it mattered back in the forest. Unfortunately, their friendship has limits in the new world. The bell on the front door dings, and Regina looks up automatically. Emma’s stride doesn’t stop as she walks over. The blonde leans on the counter beside her and smirks. The amount of effort it takes for Regina not to melt on the spot should be illegal.

“Good morning, Madam Mayor,” Emma greets.

“Ms. Swan,” she says flatly. “I take it you’re here to ask if you can pick up more of Henry’s clothes?”

“Not quite. I was wondering if I could come over tonight and discuss something with you. Privately.”

Regina blinks in surprise but covers it, and her racing heartbeat, with disdain.

“Why on Earth would I agree to that?” she sneers.

“Because, Madam Mayor,” Emma scoots closer and whispers, “it would seem Mary Margaret and Mother Superior are looking for a way to send everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. A decision I do not agree with for many, many reasons.”

Regina inwardly groans. Both from the proximity and from the statement. She knew that fairy was trouble. She should have left her in the Enchanted Forest. Putting down her fork, Regina pinches the bridge of her nose. She could smell Emma’s shampoo and it was messing with her senses in the best way.

“Listen to me, and listen to me carefully, I. Do. Not. Care,” she says in a low voice. “What your insipid mother and that conniving fairy do in their private time is none of my business. If the rest of these cretins want to return to no indoor plumbing, singing trees, and archaic beliefs, then by all means, let them go.”

“They want me to come with them and bring Henry,” Emma deadpans.

“Absolutely not,” she hisses.

“Hence my coming here,” Emma hisses back. “I refuse to jump on board with this simply because that’s where I was born. As you said, indoor plumbing alone is enough reason to stay on this side of the Mississippi. I’m also not interested in being their little Princess. I would rather...”

Emma stops and clicks her tongue. Regina lifts an eyebrow at the amount of anger and annoyance dripping from the blonde’s words.

“Is the Savior unhappy with her new life?” she teases.

“Do not call me that,” Emma growls. “And unhappy is not the word I would choose.”

“Oh? And what would you choose?”

“Can I come over or not?”

_You can come whenever you want_ , Regina thinks to herself. Instead of voicing that particular thought, she nods and gets to her feet.

“Eight p.m., Ms. Swan. Do be on time,” she says.

“Yes, your Majesty,” Emma drawls.

God. Why does she have to be so fucking- Regina suddenly freezes at the foreign magic mixing with her own. She knows it isn’t Emma, the blonde rarely uses her magic as it is, and it definitely isn’t Gold. It’s familiar. Too familiar. She frowns, and that’s when she hears the voice. It makes her heart leap into her throat.

**“Um, hi. I don’t really know if you can hear me, but I- I think we’re connected.”**

Regina struggles to catch her breath.

**“I can feel you now, you know. You’re panicking. Why?”**

Regina forces herself to calm down. She’s confused. The voice is deeper, raspier, but it’s a voice she knows very, very well.

**“Okay. So, you can hear me. Um. How are we connected? Who are you? I- I don’t know what’s happening. I keep having these dreams. Are they dreams? Memories?”**

There’s a brief pause. Regina holds her breath.

**“If- if this is Gina, and you’re not just a figment of my dreams, then I- I want you to know I remembered my promise.”**

Regina's world comes crashing down around her, and from the destruction, a new foundation is being built. She smiles without realizing it.

**“One day, I will find you, and maybe you can tell me what’s going on in person.”**

The connection ends, and Regina finds herself back in the diner. She puts her hand to her heart and takes in a deep, shuddering inhale.

“Madam Mayor?”

_Isabella's alive. She remembers._

“Regina?”

_Oh, god. She remembers. What does that mean? Is she coming here? Is she angry? What about Charlie? I have to-_

“Regina!” Emma shouts.

She blinks and shakes her head. Emma’s looking at her with something too close to concern, and Regina’s too out of sorts to figure out why. She pushes past Emma and hurries from the diner. It isn’t until she’s outside does she realize she's crying. She hears the door open, and without having to turn around, she knows it’s Emma. She waves her hands and disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

Bella opens her eyes and pulls her magic back into her.

“Okay. One, there is definitely a person attached to this magic inside of me. Two, that person knows I now exist. Three, who the hell is it?” she sighs.

She gets off the ground and brushes away the dirt. The emotions were all over the place, but there was one that stuck out the most. Hope. Whoever it was had hope pulsing underneath the fear, and that told Bella there was definitely more to her dreams than a simple fairytale.

* * *

Regina slides down the wall in her vault and brings her knees to her chest. She muffles her cries with her hands. Isabella remembered her. Isabella was alive, had her magic, and remembered her. The pain of Henry’s abandonment lessened into a dull ache and was overtaken by hope that she can reunite with the little girl, the family, she thought she lost.

* * *

Later that night, Emma stares at the mansion in the safety of her car. Regina disappeared and turned off her phone. Something happened in the diner, and Emma wants to know what, but she also knows it's none of her business. Not like the mayor will ever open up to her. 

"All because of this stupid book," she mutters, glaring at the thing in the passenger's seat. 

The thing changed her life for the worse. Sure, she had her son back, but she gave him up. She never planned on seeing him again. She made her peace with her past demons, and now two were walking around in the present like awful reminders of the things she did. She glares harder at the book. Everything in it tells her that she's supposed to be this Savior, this paragon of goodness and purity, and the prodigal daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. She snorts.

"Too bad I was more interested in the Evil Queen back then," she jokes. Then she looks at the manner and sighs. "And I still am."

Chewing on her lip, Emma concludes that she's on the right path. She doesn't want to go to the Enchanted Forest. She doesn't want to be the people's Princess, but rather a very special Knight to a very special Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversation Emma has with Regina is almost a word-for-word conversation I had with my friend about the subject. It's supposed to be awkward and disjointed. For the record, I also purposely kept it 'she' before this conversation, and nine times out of ten, the pronoun will change with Emma. Because why not?
> 
> Regina and Emma make nice.  
> Bella's hopeless.  
> Rosalie's giddy.  
> And bonds are created.

Bella hides a yawn behind her hand. She didn’t leave the school until five and went home to discover nothing edible in the fridge. She threw on a pair of sweatpants and a crewneck before going to the store. Now, she finds herself staring at the same tomato wondering if a salad’s absolutely necessary for the pizza she will inevitably order.

“Ms. Swan?”

She groans under her breath and looks to the side.

“Yes? Hi,” she says.

“Hi! I’m Alice. Alice Cullen?” the girl says.

Bella racks her brain before the name registers. “Ah, yes. You and your brother, Edmund, want to join my class.”

“Edward,” she corrects.

“Mm, yes. Him.”

Bella inches away in hopes of ending the conversation. Alison follows her. Wait, no. Ashley? Ally? Alice! She does a mental fist pump and pushes her hair from her face.

“Have you being boxing long?”

Bella prides herself on being able to spot ass-kissing, and this Cullen girl is puckering like she’s eaten a sour lemon. “I’ve been boxing since I was fourteen,” she says.

“Wow! Bet all the guys flock to you.”

Deciding not to comment on the way off base of her sexuality with a teenager, Bella just says, “Unfortunately.”

Alice makes a weird face at that, but her response is lost when a new voice joins their conversation.

“Please stop bothering the new teacher, Alice.”

Bella twists around at the person coming up behind her. It’s the blonde from the parking lot. Her magic jumps dangerously, and she focuses on staying grounded. Literally.

“Hi,” Bella greets, sticks out her hand. “I’m B- Ms. Swan.”

“I know who you are.”

Alice elbows her, and Bella narrows her eyes at the movement. The idea of anyone touching her bothers her more than she cares to admit. She buries those thoughts and smiles at the girl.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to be nice to me just because I’m a teacher.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m just cranky.” She shakes Bella’s hand. A spark appears at the contact, but Bella pretends not to see it. “I’m Rosalie,” she says.

“It’s nice to meet you, Rosalie.” 

“To you as well.”

An awkward beat. Bella scratches the back of her neck and points over her shoulder. “Look, it was nice seeing you guys outside of school, but I need to go home,” she says.

“Okay! We’ll see you tomorrow!"

Alice drags Rosalie to the exit.

Rosalie, what a beautiful and fitting name for the girl. God. She’s so pathetic. Bella huffs and answers her vibrating phone without looking at the screen.

“Hello?”

“It’s me. Your father. Calling to ask about sustenance.”

“Jesus, Charlie. We’re having pizza for dinner.”

“Then why are you at the grocery store?”

“Following me again?

“The music.”

“Oh, yeah. I was going to cook, but I’m tired.”

“Fair enough. I’ll be home in the hour.”

“Cool.” Bella looks around before she abandons her cart. “Oh, and I, um, made some progress on those dreams,” she says.

“Is that so?”

Bella exits the store and walks to her car. She digs her keys out of her pocket and twirls them in her hand. “Yes. I’ll tell you more about it at home. It was weird, you know? But it was a good weird. I was thinking of maybe trying it again with you around?” she suggests.

“Uh-

“I promise it won’t hurt.”

“Famous last words.”

Bella rolls her eyes and unlocks her car.

“Goodbye. I’ll see you at the house,” she snorts.

* * *

Rosalie runs beside Alice, balancing her annoyance with her giddiness. If she had a heartbeat, it would be racing in her chest. Her happiness fades into irritation when she discovers Edward outside waiting for them. She runs into the garage and locks the door. She deflates against it. Her plans of avoiding Ms. Swan have gone out the window. It’s too late. She’s addicted to her. The way she smells. The way she smiles. The way she carries herself. She’s broken from her thoughts by a knock on the door. She unlocks it and steps away. Emmett pokes his head in and smiles at her.

“I need to hunt. Come with me?” he asks.

“Sure.”

The two of them speed off into the woods. Emmett stays quiet for the most part, which she appreciates, and it isn’t until they’re miles away from the house does he slow down. He hops on a boulder and stares at her.

“Her name’s Isabella.” 

Rosalie tries, she truly does, but the smile comes unbidden. Emmett swings his feet as he waits for her to collect herself.

“Who told you?” she asks.

“You know me. I asked around,” he says, shrugging. “Plus, Jazz did his empath thing on the secretary.”

Rosalie grins happily and bounces on her toes a little. Emmett would never tell, and she’s comfortable enough to let herself act like a teenager around him.

“Thank you!”

“Whatever. Come on, loser. I need to top off before tomorrow.”

* * *

Emma knocks politely on the door. She fell asleep in her car. Thankfully, Regina’s lights are still on, and she can still get something of a meeting out of the way. Regina opens the door, and Emma short circuits at the dark red robe wrapped around Regina’s body down to the smooth, brown legs on display. It should be illegal for someone to look so-

“If you’re going to stare, can you at least do it inside?” Regina asks wryly.

Emma blinks. Regina rolls her eyes and walks off. Emma hurries inside and closes the door behind her. She turns and squeaks at the proximity. Regina reaches around her and locks the door. Emma gets a whiff of jasmine before it’s gone.

“You do know sitting outside of my house constitutes as stalking, yes?”

“I was talking myself up to see if you were okay. After the diner, and then I fell asleep.”

“Yes, I know. I walked up to your car to make sure you were still breathing.” Regina folds her arms. “Did you know you snore?” she asks.

Emma glowers. “I hate you,” she mutters.

“The feeling’s mutual. Now, would you like to join me in the kitchen for this chat you felt was so urgent to disrupt my morning breakfast?”

“You know, with that robe as tight as it is, I should be able to see the stick you carry up your ass every day.”

“If you want to see my ass, darling, all you have to do is ask.”

Emma feels her cheeks heat up, and she dutifully follows behind Regina as the woman heads into the kitchen. She spots the item on the counter and raises an eyebrow.

“Ice cream? This late?”

Regina keeps her back to her as she says, “It’s Monday.”

“Meaning?”

“I made a compromise with Henry when he was younger. Mondays we can have ice cream after dinner,” she says softly.

Emma feels like an idiot. She struggles to respond without putting her foot in her mouth any further. Regina bails her out by asking about Mother Superior and Mary Margaret.

“I was in the kitchen with David this morning. Mary Margaret comes in with Mother Superior. They’re both giddy and immediately, I knew something was wrong. Henry comes bounding down the stairs, and Mary Margaret asks him how he’d like to live in the Enchanted Forest as a prince. Henry’s all for it. So is David. I was the only one who had an issue with it, naturally, but I didn’t say anything. I wasn’t in the mood for another argument about my life choices. I walked around a bit before I decided to tell you. The rest you already know.”

Regina dips a spoon in the ice cream and puts it in her mouth. For most people, it’s a simple act that requires no thought, but Emma’s mesmerized by the way Regina’s tongue swirls around the spoon.

“Would you like some?”

“Huh?”

“Eloquent as ever, dear. Ice cream,” Regina gestures to the bowl, “would you like some?”

“N-no, thank you,” she stammers.

Regina hums and goes for another dip. Emma tears her eyes away and stares into the backyard. They sit in silence, more comfortable than Emma expects for the two of them, but it’s broken by Regina.

“Did you really come over to talk about this?”

The question is asked so softly, so shyly, that Emma takes a second to respond. She removes her jacket and lays it on the stool beside her. She leans forward on her elbows and shrugs. “No. To be honest, I shouldn’t even be here,” she confesses. “Everyone here makes it seem like you’re evil incarnate.”

“I am.”

“You know what I mean.”

“No, I don’t.”

Emma huffs and shakes her head. She knocks her knuckles against the counter. “Look, I’m not going to let some storybook tell me who to like and who not to like. That isn’t how I grew up, and it’s sure as hell not how I’m going to live, regardless of the circumstances. And contrary to popular belief, I’m not Enchanted Forest material-

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“-and I am far from innocent,” Emma continues as if Regina hadn’t spoken. “I’m not this Princess, this Savior, that they want me to be. And I’m not interested in Hook or Neal, both of whom are prime candidates for Mary Margaret to pimp me off to.”

“Oh? Why is that?”

Emma’s too focused on the cracks in the marble to notice the dark look on Regina’s face, and by the time she looks up, it’s gone. She inhales and exhales through her nose.

“One, I’m gay. Two,” she pauses, “I’m genderfluid.”

There’s a beat, and then-

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Which one?”

“The second.”

Emma runs a hand through her hair. How exactly is she supposed to explain to a fairytale creature the concept of gender? Then again, Regina’s more than a simple fairytale creature. “I don’t identify as either man or woman.” Regina still looks confused. Emma laughs a little and scrunches her face. “See, the way I was taught, gender is a spectrum. It isn’t a fixed point like a lot of people choose to believe. For me, I don’t identity as either man or woman. I- wow. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“Start from the easiest thing?”

“Pronouns. I go by any pronoun, but I prefer he/they-

“He?”

Emma winces. She wanted to work that in much, much later. “Yes,” she says. “I… present here as strictly female because my clothes and… other items are still in Boston. I’m too afraid to buy new ones because Mary Margaret, Henry, and David all have no sense of fucking privacy with my mail.”

“That is a federal offense, dear.”

“Not worth it. And you still have no idea what any of this means, do you?”

“I just need to research it for myself.”

“This- you’re- why are you being so nice to me right now?”

“Am I supposed to pretend that you and I hate each other? Because I don’t. You had no idea what would happen when Henry showed up on your doorstep. Yes, you made some foolish decisions that pissed me off in the beginning, but after- after you broke the curse, I took nothing personal. I rarely do unless it’s- look, I’ve lost enough as it is. I’m emotionally and physically exhausted.”

That's the most she’s ever heard the other woman say. But it’s a relief.

“Good. Because I’d like to be friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yes. You’re not that bad.”

“Thanks,” Regina deadpans.

Emma watches her put the bowl of now-melted ice cream into the sink and glance at the clock on the stove. Emma follows suit. Ten p.m.? Had she really been there that long? She reaches for her phone in her jacket and groans at the missed calls.

“You’ve been summoned, I assume?”

“Eight missed calls from Mary Margaret. Four from David. Twelve texts combined. Lovely.”

“Well. Maybe next time we can actually talk about what you came over to talk about.”

Emma stands up and slides on her jacket. “Or I can come over and we can just … talk?” she offers.

Regina sticks out her hand. “As friends?” she asks.

Emma reaches out and clasps Regina’s hand, shakes it. “Yes. As friends.”

Neither one notices the spark across their skin.

* * *

Bella slides across the room and playfully smacks Charlie on the back of his head.

“This is what we’re doing?” he asks, getting to his feet.

“Come on, old man. Show me what you got.”

Bella circles Charlie with her hands up. She throws a few fake punches, and Charlie smacks them away. They go back and forth, ducking and dodging, and Bella takes a stance.

“You’re leaning,” Charlie says before he throws out his right arm.

Bella freezes at the comment, but Charlie’s already in motion. He hits Bella square in the jaw.

“Shit! Are you okay?”

Bella massages her jaw. It’s not broken, but it’ll be sore in the morning, and she’ll definitely have a bruise. Charlie goes to the freezer. He takes out an ice pack, wraps it in a towel, and passes it to her. She grunts her thanks.

“Fuck, Iz. I’m sorry.”

“No, not your fault. In my dream, you told me I was leaning. It just… threw me off.”

“Speaking of dreams…”

“What if they’re asleep?” she asks.

“It’s eight o’clock.”

“Here. What if they’re on the other side on the country? In a different country altogether?”

“Fair enough. But… I still think we should try it.”

Bella sighs and nods. She gestures to the couch in the living room. Charlie sends her ahead. He locks the doors, closes the blinds, and turns off the lights. When the room is as dark as humanly possible, Bella flicks her wrist. A small fireball lights the room enough for Charlie to make it to the couch without getting hurt. She puts down the icepack and waits until Charlie’s settled before she vanishes the fireball. She takes a deep breath like she did in the forest and expands her magic. The room lights up with the same colors, except the purple is more vibrant, stronger, and Bella frowns. There’s a new color. It’s faint, weak, but the gold strand catches her attention all the same. When the hell did she bond with someone else?

“You okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. This gold one is new. I just don’t know where it’s from.” She shakes her head. “I’ll worry about that later. Okay. So, grab hold of my arm. That way, when I grab the purple, you can feel it through me.”

“Got you.”

Charlie grabs her arm, and Bella reaches for the purple strand. She gasps at the new emotions filling her mind, her soul, and subsequently, filling Charlie’s.

“Whoa,” Charlie whispers.

“Let’s see if I can call out to them again. Maybe this time, they’ll talk back.”

* * *

Regina jerks awake at the foreign sensation. She expands her magic in the darkness and studies her connections. There are two new ones. The red one, faint and nearly translucent, belongs to her mother. The white one intertwines with hers, and she’s not awake enough to be okay with that meaning. The purple one is hers, but it’s the orange one that catches her off guard. She knows exactly who it belongs to. The hope she felt in the vault comes back full force.

“Isabella,” she whispers into the air.

* * *

“You ready?” At Charlie’s nod, Bella says in a loud voice, “Hi. My name is Isabella Swan. I’m here with my father, Charlie-

“This feels like a séance,” he mutters.

“Shut up,” she hisses at him. She clears her throat and continues, “We’ve been having these dreams. We’re hoping you can explain them to us. Please?”

* * *

**“…we’re hoping you can explain them to us. Please?”**

Regina sits up on her knees. She doesn’t even know how the girl is communicating with her. Through a magical bond, no less. That requires a lot of power. How did she even keep her magic? Regina clears away her thoughts. She hesitates before she reaches for the orange strand. At the same time, her fingers brush against the white one. The moment her hand makes contact, a burst of light hits her in the chest, then escapes her room. It travels through the town, over the boundary, across the country, and crashes right into the Swan household. Regina falls unconscious on the mattress, her magic swirls before it drops back into her body. On her ribs, a lion etches itself into her skin with orange eyes and bloodied teeth.

* * *

Isabella doesn’t know what happens, but one moment, she feels the other person as if they’re in the same room, and the next, she and Charlie are flying in different directions. He smashes through the patio doors out into the backyard. The wall stops Isabella’s momentum, and her head leaves a small dent in the plaster. She collapses to the floor. Snowflakes and crowns descend from the base of her neck, down to her forearm, and they’re all sharpened with blood at the tips.

* * *

Rosalie’s midway to the stairs to lie down for the night when she cries out in pain. She barely registers Jasper appearing in front of her. His face is screwed up similar to hers, and she can feel him trying to offer help, but it’s no use. She pushes away Esme’s arms. No one’s touch feels right. Jasper hovers out of reach, as does Emmett, and she can make out the vague shapes of the others. Suddenly, there’s a sharp pain in the back of her head. No one except Jasper sees the orange light that hits Rosalie straight in the chest. She wavers and falls back into Emmett’s arms.

* * *

Emma arches off the bed. Her eyes pop open, and they flash purple before they fade into their natural color. She turns over and goes back to sleep. On her hip, an apple with a crown inks itself into her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see.  
> Tattoos are questioned.  
> Answers are given.  
> Secrets are revealed.  
> Bonds are strengthened.

Rosalie stands naked in the center of her bedroom. Yes, her bedroom. Emmett stays in the room across from her. Regardless, she's never been more grateful for a soundproofed room because the yelp she let out that morning would've had the whole family in her personal space.

She has a tattoo.

A real-life, inked into her nearly impenetrable skin, tattoo. Where did it come from? She doesn't know. What does it mean? Again, she doesn't know. All she knows is that a deep red snake is curled around an orange marigold that takes up most of her sternum and stomach. How does a simple shower produce… this? One minute, she's enjoying the hot water, and the next, she's watching the ink appear like the water activated it. Or something. She's losing her mind. Part of her thinks she should call Jasper or Emmett, but she is not in the mood for their worrying. It's bad enough they won't leave her alone after her fainting spell. Another thing she can't explain.

Vampires don't faint, but she remembers explicitly waking up on the floor with the entire family hovering over her. She immediately turned down Carlisle's request to examine her. After threatening to castrate Emmett for his hovering, the family left her alone. Which brings her to the present.

She turns side to side, taking in every aspect of the image, and she admits to herself the tattoo's kind of… hot. It brings her back to Philadelphia when she fell in love with rock and roll. Emmett and Alia teased her relentlessly for it, but she loved the chaos. She loved the piercings, the tattoos, the leather, and all that came with it. It's a little embarrassing when she looks back on it. Then she remembers Emmett spray-painted his hair red and wore eyeliner just to surprise her and Alia with tickets to a Rolling Stones concert. So. It wasn't all bad.

The thought of Alia makes her pause. It's getting close to that time she and Emmett meet up with her somewhere. Hopefully not the middle of Connecticut like that one time. It was awful. She loves her cousin dearly, but if she suggests that damned state again, Rosalie's taking her chances with the Amish. No one but Jasper knows about Alia, and sometimes Rosalie wishes she and Emmett can run away. Live their life with Alia as nomads.

Rosalie sneaks a look at the clock and glances again at the tattoo. A smile grows.

* * *

_"Wake up, little Monkey."_

_Bella squints at the blurry figure beside her. She rubs her eyes to get them to focus, but her vision remains distorted. A finger taps her twice on the nose, once on the cheek, and once more on her forehead. She feels her soul swell in her chest, and tears stream down her cheeks._

_"Gina?" she whispers._

_"Hi, my darling girl."_

_"W-where are you?"_

_"I'm… around."_

_"Gina," she whines. "Where? I miss you."_

_"Oh, darling." Hands cup her cheeks and brush her tears away. "I know. I miss you too. So very, very much. But," a sigh, "you can't look for me, okay? It's not safe for you here," another sigh and then a whisper, "or me, for that matter."_

_Soft lips press against her forehead. A tear falls against her nose, her jaw, and Bella realizes Regina's crying._

_"No, don't cry, Mama," Bella whispers._

_More tears fall, and darkness begins to creep along the edges of her vision. She panics. At the last second, she sees her. She sees this world's version of Regina. Bella reaches for her, but the darkness falls just as she hears, "I love you, Monkey."_

Bella shoots up in bed, which she regrets after a sharp pain goes through her skull. "Ow, fuck," she groans.

Charlie rushes into the room and helps her sit back against the headboard. "Careful. You hit your head pretty hard. I've already called the school and explained you had an accident," he says.

Bella glances at Charlie. He has his right hand wrapped in one of his braces, and he's got a few scratches on his cheek and neck. She holds out her hand. Charlie closes his eyes as her magic washes over him, and he removes the brace, tests his wrist.

"Thanks."

She hums.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asks carefully.

"Everything."

Charlie sags in relief and sits on the bed beside her. Silence rests between them until Charlie bows his head. "She never had a chance, did she?" he asks.

"No, not in this lifetime. And wherever she is, she doesn't want to be found."

"What? How do you know?"

"I saw her. In my dream. Except it wasn't a normal dream. Like I saw her, and I could feel her touch and tears on my skin. She said she missed me but that it wouldn't be safe for me to find her. And that she's not safe. That's when I woke up."

"Not safe? That's every reason for us to find her!" he exclaims.

"I know, Dad, but we have no idea where she is. I want to find her too, but we don't even know where to start."

"Okay, but-" he stops and deflates. "I can't let anything else happen to her. Not after everything we went through, you know?"

"Do you remember the day we met her?" she asks.

"Can't forget it," he huffs.

"When Sara left-"

"Do you seriously have to bring her into this?" he sighs.

"She's my birth mother. Despite our feelings, she gave me life, and I can't take that away from her. Let me finish."

"Fine, fine. Go on."

"She left when I was, what, two? Three? But you stuck with me, doing everything you could to make it work, and I will forever appreciate you for that. But that day we met Regina? It was like she filled a hole in my heart that I never knew was missing. And without her, I feel empty. I miss her and want to find her just as much as you do."

Charlie runs a hand over his face with a heavy exhale. She pokes him in the side until he laughs and smacks her hand away. "Alright, alright. Quit poking me, you delinquent."

"Rude. I haven't been arrested since senior year."

"Please don't remind me. I almost lost my job over that."

Bella shrugs.

"So. What'd she look like?" he asks.

"In the dream, she had short hair. She was in this gray dress, but her eyes were purple."

"Of course, she cuts her hair when I'm not there to see it. Was it like a bob? A shag look?"

"I have no clue what either of those words means."

"And you're supposed to be a lesbian," he teases.

"You're perpetuating stereotypes."

Charlie grins and flicks her on the nose. Bella laughs and glances out of the window. It feels like someone's watching her. She can't see anything, but she feels it. Ignoring her paranoia, she remembers something else.

"I called her Mama in the dream," she murmurs. "And now I'm thinking about the necklace."

Charlie stares at her, confused, and then he slaps his knee. "Shit," he says. "We were going the next morning, weren't we?"

Bella's eyes fill with tears, and she nods.

"Come here, Monkey." Bella falls forward into Charlie's arms. He kisses the top of her head and rocks her side to side. "We'll figure it out, okay? We always do."

*******

Bella shuffles into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Waiting for the water to get hot, she strips off her clothes and bounces to keep warm. Satisfied with the water, she hops inside. Her wounds from the night before, both magical and otherwise, slowly heal as she relaxes. She remembers to keep the bruise on her jaw and the cut on her forehead after Charlie told her he had to send pictures to the principal. But the ache in her chest has nothing to do with her ribs.

After spending the entire day at Regina's castle, Bella remembers asking Charlie if he'd be mad if she started calling Regina 'Mama.' Charlie was all for it and suggested she make Regina something special. He detoured them to the Queen's personal goldsmith with an admittedly crude description of what she wanted. It took two moons to get it right, but she couldn't pick it up from him before the curse. She doesn't even know what the end product looked like. Punching the wall, Bella feels the tile crack on impact, and blood drips down her knuckles to the floor. She lets the blood flow and sinks down to the floor.

*******

Once the water turned cold and her emotions were under control, Bella steps out and pauses at the mirror. She blinks.

"Well, that's new."

She examines the tattoo closely and traces the ink – snowflakes and crowns -- down to her elbow. The only explanation is magic. But the question then becomes-

"Did I do this? Or her?" she cocks her head. "And what's with the snowflakes?"

* * *

Emma wakes up to Mary Margaret rifling through her closet. She sighs. "Mary Margaret, what are you doing?"

"Oh! Good morning, sweetie. Did I wake you?"

"Yes."

The woman doesn't bat an eye. Emma seriously wonders how Regina put up with having her as a stepdaughter. She cringes when that thought crosses her mind. Her attraction to Regina feels a little odd when she remembers that she's related to the woman. By marriage, her mind helpfully supplies. It's not illegal or weird. Right?

"Emma, are you listening to me?"

"Not really. It's extremely early."

"I was saying you have absolutely nothing in here appropriate to wear," she scolds.

Emma blinks hard. A ten-second count to purposely think out an appropriate response, and she says, "I beg your pardon?"

"All you have are jeans, boots, and tank tops. Don't even get me started on sports bras and boxers. Honestly. Where are your skirts? Your dresses? Your heels? Your lingerie. We have to go shopping when you get off work. Or maybe-

"Whoa there, your royal nosiness. First, you have yet to answer my question as to why you're in my room. Second, I am not going shopping with you today or any other day because there's nothing wrong with my clothes."

"Sweetheart, these aren't appropriate for a princess-

"Nope. Not having this conversation with you."

"Emma-

"No."

"Honey, how can you expect to find a husband when you're dressing so-so- masculine?"

Emma tenses. She narrows her eyes and points to the door. "Get. Out," she says.

"Don't do that. I-

"What part of that was confusing? The get or the out?" Emma huffs, throwing the cover off her legs. She stands up and walks over to the door. She swings it open, uncaring that she's in her underwear, and gestures outside. "Please. I need to get ready for work."

"You never leave for work this early."

"New schedule," she deadpans.

Mary Margaret's face twists into one Emma recognizes. To ward off the guilt trip, she leaves the door open and heads into her bathroom. She locks the door behind her. She watches the shadow move under the frame, praying she's left alone, and she relaxes when she sees and hears Mary Margaret leave. Emma knows she'll have to apologize later, but she warned them months ago that she wasn't much of a people person before eight a.m. Emma starts the water.

She strips off her shirt to reveal a massive phoenix on her back. However, down her spine is a barely noticeable scar that starts at the beak and ends at the tail. On her left thigh is a sheet of notebook paper where old scars act as the lines and separate the words inked into the skin:

**Stronger**

**Than**

**My**

**Demons**

Sighing, she steps into the shower and lets the water cascade over her. Breathing in and out, Emma closes her eyes. Mary Margaret's words stung, a repetition of conversations she's had with foster moms, friends, and girlfriends alike.

"Your happiness does not depend on the approval of others," she whispers. "Your happiness belongs to you and only you."

Emma repeats this three times before she feels comfortable enough to grab her body wash from the shelf. She doesn't take her time like usual, eager to get out of the apartment, and turns the shower off when she's done. She shakes away the excess water before she groans, realizing she left her towel in her bedroom.

"Okay, just be fast about it. You'll be nice and warm soon enough," she tells herself.

Emma takes two quick steps toward the door but freezes. She turns slowly toward the mirror and juts out her hip. Now, she's no stranger to tattoos, obviously, but she remembers each one plus their meaning. This one? It's an apple and crown, and the meaning is about as apparent as a fish living in the water.

"Oh no," she whispers.

It's embarrassing enough she has a crush on Regina, but to have it displayed on her skin? Add that Regina might not feel the same, and Emma's terrified. Magic's a pain in her ass. The only person she can talk to about it is the one person she doesn't want to know. She groans again, louder, at the mental reminder Regina isn't the only magic wielder in town.

* * *

Regina appears in the middle of the shop, startling Gold, who drops a box in the process. She's in a state of panic, which is rare, but it isn't the first time she's been so out of sorts around him. He picks up the box and places it on the shelf. He can sense the growing anxiety and turns to face her.

"Madam Mayor. How can-

"I have a tattoo!" she blurts.

"Not my specialty, dearie."

"What? No! Say someone reconnects with an old… acquaintance, a magical… acquaintance, and this someone touches the magical bond they share with this… acquaintance. The next morning, they wake with a tattoo. What does that mean?"

Gold works through that slowly, but he comes up short. "What on Earth are you talking about?" he asks.

Regina huffs and waves her hands to expand her magic outward. "Okay, this is obviously- what? Why are you looking like that?" she asks.

Gold just points. Regina frowns and looks up. No longer a deep, vibrant purple, her magic's transformed into a swirl of orange and lavender with streaks of white.

"Please give me a straight answer for this," Regina sighs. "Because I've had too long of a night to deal with your games."

"Well. In the simplest answer possible, this is what happens when you connect with your True Love," he pauses, "or in your case, both of them."

"Two?"

"Come now, Madam Mayor." Gold walks behind his counter and rests his hands on the glass. "You and I both know that despite what Snow and her Prince preach to everyone else, True Love is not limited to one person. There is familial, as you saw with the Savior and Henry-

Regina flinches.

"-platonic and romantic. Love is infinite and can be found in more than one person," he finishes.

Regina flicks her wrist, and her magic returns to her body. She's miles and miles away. Gold studies his former apprentice.

"You know who they aren't, don't you?"

"One, yes, and so do you," she says. Then she smiles sardonically and adds, "Or, at least, you did."

Gold already knows one is the Savior. She'll have to figure that one out on her own, but the second one? He searches his memory only to find several blank spots. That's when it hits him. "You erased someone from my memory," he says.

"You're not the only one who can play with memory spells, Rumple."

Then she's gone. Gold stares at the spot she once stood with annoyance. Damned witch. His face shifts into more annoyance when the door opens, but it fades into amusement. He giggles again and smiles impishly.

"Well, if it isn't the Savior. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

* * *

Bella arrives a little after eleven-fifteen and heads to her temporary classroom. She removes her outer jackets and hangs them on the hook. When the bell rings fifteen minutes later, Bella makes a last-second decision to go to the lunchroom to eat. She throws her hair up into a ponytail and pauses before she leaves. The tank top and leggings aren't a big enough deal, but the tattoo? She hums to herself, then shrugs.

"No need in covering it up," she says. "They're bound to see it during class."

Bella closes the door and follows the crowd to the cafeteria. Students greet her with head nods and fist bumps. Some stare at her bruise, which she expected, but many of the people who greet her aren't even in her class. Then again, she did help Coach Clapp with the dodgeball tournament the first day. It was a horrible, life-changing experience for everyone involved. Bella gets in line behind Mike Newton, Angela Webber, and Eric Yorkie.

"Yooo, Ms. Swan! Nice ink," he says.

"Thank you, Mr. Newton."

"Mr. Newton? Call me Mike. Or Mikey. Or-

"Please stop," Angela interrupts. "She's a teacher-

"And out of your league," Eric chimes in.

"No one's out of my league, York."

"Margot Robbie," he deadpans.

"Angelina Jolie," Angela adds.

"Charlize Theron," Bella says. They all look at her, and she grins. "What? I have a thing for blondes."

"You're way too cool to be a teacher," Eric says.

"Depends on who you ask."

Angela snorts and passes a tray to Bella. They move forward at a snail's pace.

"Hey, you see Hale today?" Mike asks Eric.

"Fuck yeah. I love the leather look."

"Oh, shit, there she is."

Bella turns around on instinct, and her heart stutters. Rosalie's in a flowing black shirt and skin-tight leather pants with red stilettos. However, what catches her attention is the slit going down the shirt, revealing a tattoo that Bella feels calling to the magic in her veins. Angela knocks the tray out of Bella's hands. The action forces Bella to look away from Rosalie.

"Sorry," Angela whispers. "But you were staring super hard."

"Thanks," Bella mutters, bending down to pick up her tray.

"Maybe we should stop calling her the Ice Queen, start calling her the Fire Queen," Mike jokes. "Cuz she's so hot? Get it?"

"Dude. No. Just. No."

"Why do you guys call her that? I heard you say it yesterday in gym too," Bella asks.

"Because she doesn't talk to them," Angela explains. "They say she's cold like ice. Both literally and figuratively. Hence Ice Queen."

The realization slams into Bella like an eighteen-wheeler. The snowflakes on her tattoo. The magic in Rosalie's ink that calls to her.

Fuck. 

She bonded with Rosalie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not get used to this update frequency. I had these chapters already written and outlined. Moving on, we learn that certain pasts are intertwined.   
> Our two Swans are magnets for vampires.   
> Regina does something nice.   
> And Rosalie does something wrong.
> 
> There's a brief moment where Regina goes through unpleasant memories, but I tried to keep it as vague as possible.

Emma should be at work. Emphasis on should. With David on her case about what happened that morning, Henry not being at school, the library is the only place she feels safe. Plus, Belle is always good company. She flips through a book on vampires as she waits for the librarian.

"Seriously? Vampires?" Belle asks, plopping down in the seat across from her.

Emma laughs. "Give me a break, alright?" she asks.

"Not a chance."

"Look, when I was a kid, the foster family I was living with took us to Connecticut for some kind of corn maze or whatever. While I was there, I got bored and went wandering. I ended up near the woods-

"Seems unsafe."

"There was a fence, shut up. Anyway, that's when I met Alia. She had these amber-colored eyes, long black hair, and she hopped over the fence like it was nothing. We started talking, and she told me she was waiting on her husband and cousin. She said I smelled like honeycombs and reminded her of home. Before she ran off, she gave me a bracelet. Which," Emma pulls up her sleeve and reveals a faded, tattered leather bracelet, "I rarely take off. I never saw her again until a few years later. She hadn't aged a day. She fed me, got me new clothes, and bought me a hotel room for the week. The last time I saw her was the night before Henry showed up. Still looked the same. It was like nothing changed for her, and we talked until into the morning."

Emma rubs the bracelet with a soft smile and loses herself in the memory.

_"Alia? How did you… never mind, stupid question," Emma sighs, closing the door to her apartment._

_"Sorry, honeycomb. I got tired of waiting outside."_

_"Everything okay? I haven't seen you in a while," Emma pauses, "and your eyes are red."_

_"These men were attempting to harm a young woman. You know how much I hate rapists."_

_"Because of your cousin, right?"_

_"Yes. I never stay in one place for too long, unlike the others in my mini-coven."_

_"I thought you guys were going to move out on your own?"_

_Alia shrugs and stretches out on the couch. Emma snags a beer from the fridge and plops down on the floor._

_"They have emotional ties to the coven they travel with. I will never ask them to abandon their maker. We have eternity to be together, and plus, they visit me every other month. Those four weeks more than make up for the absence."_

_"It does make the heart grow fonder," Emma quips._

_"Yes, honeycomb. I should say it does. Now, I saw you chase down that guy earlier. What did he do?"_

Emma blinks away the memory and looks up to see Belle staring at her curiously. Emma shifts in her seat, uncomfortable with the attention.

"I had no idea you lived this interesting of a life."

"That books Henry touts as the Bible only captures the bits it thinks are important. I've had many experiences and met many people who changed my life for the better and for worse. Alia was the first person who gave me something that didn't require anything from me. That matters to me, and it always will."

Belle smiles, and suddenly, her eyes twinkle with mischief. Emma grows wary.

"Speaking of which, do you know why Snow is extra pouty today?"

Emma groans and sinks down in her seat. "I may or may not have made her upset this morning," she mutters.

"I gathered that much. How?"

"She was in my bedroom at the break of dawn! She insulted my clothes, insulted my ability to find love, and tried to end it with a guilt trip."

"Ah. Pushing you toward a husband? Maybe one with a hook or the birth father of your son?"

"I'm too gay for either of them."

"You don't say," Belle deadpans. She laughs and adds, "I remember when Snow caught Ruby got caught in bed with a woman when we were back home. She made a big fuss about it. Pretty sure she went Scarlet Letter on her. Everyone was on Snow's side. Lesbianism isn't exactly a fan favorite."

"This is the place you all want to go back to? It sounds like a Republican's wet dream."

"I never said I wanted to go back. I love it here. And Snow _is_ awfully conservative. Especially for someone who slept with David before they were even married. Lots of stories about that."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Can't tell you."

"Oh, come on."

"Look, things are different now with the curse being broken. Some things I can't tell you because, you know, loyalties and whatnot."

"I should have never come here," she sighs.

Belle looks at her. Emma can read the question in her eyes.

"I feel like I ruined Regina's life. Henry's calling her Regina now. Not Mom. Regina. And Neal fucking encourages it. I have to correct him each time because it's not fair. That woman raised him. She gave him everything he wanted. I would've killed for a Regina back then. David and Mary Margaret are no better. These are the people deigned as 'good' and 'innocent?'"

"Uh, Emma-

"Okay, Regina cursed everyone to a realm with indoor plumbing. Boo-fucking-hoo. If I was her, I would have killed all of you and went on with my life. She's not the worst person in the world."

"Emma-

"Plus, did anyone even ask why she did it? No one person is inherently evil."

"The Evil Queen being defended by the paragon of innocence and justice? How refreshing."

Emma glowers. "Eavesdropping is a moral sin, Madam Mayor," she says.

"I can assure you I've done much, much worse."

Emma shivers at the tone and ignores the knowing smile Belle sends her way. She looks over her shoulder. "To what do we owe this displeasure?" she asks.

Regina holds out a document. "I seemed to have misplaced the personal information form from your employee file. Ruby informed me you were here, and I decided to deliver the new document personally. Please fill this out and return it to me at your earliest convenience," she says.

Emma nods slowly. Regina clasps her hands in front of her and starts to leave. She stops, turns, and looks down at her.

"And thank you, by the way," she adds softly.

Regina leaves without waiting for a response. Emma stares at her and then looks at the document. Her eyes widen.

"Oh my God."

"What? What is it?" Belle asks.

Emma flips the paper around. The librarian makes an 'oh' face and smiles. Belle silently leaves the table as Emma cries over the simple act.

_Name (Birth, Preferred, or Chosen)_

_Ideal Pronoun for Verbal/Email Reference_

* * *

Regina massages her temples.

"Snow, we cannot introduce that into the curriculum. There are more than royal children at the academy."

"But Regina, it's important to make sure our kids know and understand the ways of the Enchanted Forest."

"One, this is not the Enchanted Forest. Two, again, there are more than royal children at the academy. Some of them come from farmers, blacksmiths, tailors, and woodcutters. You cannot teach them about royal etiquette when it does not apply to them. And if that curriculum is introduced, you will isolate a healthy majority of the student population. It is not feasible or fair."

Snow huffs. Regina knows what's coming. It's an inevitable part of their conversations.

"This wouldn't be an issue if you hadn't cast the curse."

"Of course."

"These children would be taught by their parents-

"Instructors," Regina corrects.

"-and they would be ready for their adult life in-

"The Enchanted Forest," she finishes. "Which, again, we are no longer in. The children need to know math, science, and English. Not to mention the multitude of electives available for their choosing. I will not take their choice from them over this."

"Since when do you care about giving someone other than yourself a choice?" Snow snaps.

"I had my entire life uprooted because my choice was-" Regina bites her tongue and changes course. "I'll introduce the concept as an elective to the council tonight. That is my final word on the matter."

Snow clenches her fists and storms from the office. The door slams behind her. Regina bows her head. Her mind betrays her, and she finds herself trapped in a dark room with meaty hands that grab hold of her and suffocate her. She hears her cries, her pleas, and the disgusting laughter around her. Her magic flares, causing the windows to crack, and she struggles to pull herself out. Arms wrap around her from behind. Her magic recedes. She can breathe again. The arms disappear, and Regina sighs.

"It would seem I am doomed to interact with every Charming in existence today."

"You approached me first, remember? Second, how'd you know it was me?"

"No one else is stupid enough to touch me like that."

Emma snorts and sits down. "I'll take no offense to your attitude since I hid from Snow when I saw her gesticulating with David as she left the building."

"Gesticulating? I had no idea that was a word in your vocabulary."

"I have- had- a friend who taught me new words whenever we met."

"Ah." Regina holds out her hand. "I assume you have something for me?"

"What if I stopped in to say hi?"

Regina stares blankly. Emma reaches into her pocket and hands over the folded document.

"For the record, you didn't have to do this."

"I'm aware." Regina unfolds the paper and frowns. "You left the name part blank."

"Choosing a new name is hard. Honestly, if there's a way to masculinize Emma, I would."

"Throw out another five-syllable word, and I might think the world's ending."

"I'm smarter than I look."

"So it seems. Now. What name do you want?" she asks.

"What makes you think I have one in mind?"

"I'm smarter than I look."

Emma blows out an exhausted sigh and slouches in her seat. "I'm afraid to say it out loud," she says.

"Why?"

"Because it makes it real."

Regina hums then presses a button on her intercom. "Beth, please clear my schedule for the rest of the day," she says.

_"Yes, Madam Mayor."_

"What'd you do that for?" Emma asks.

Regina stands up and says, "You and I are going to go somewhere to sit down and talk this through."

A beat.

"Regina, why are you doing all of this?"

"Because I know what it's like to wish you could be something other than what you are. I also know what it's like to have someone in your life who supports you for it. I had people like that, and I want to return the favor."

Emma runs a hand through her hair and looks off to the side. Regina waits. Eventually, Emma stands and shoves her hands into her pockets.

"Your house or mine?"

"Neither. I have somewhere else in mind."

* * *

_Earlier That Day_

Rosalie skips down the stairs in her heels and flutters past Edward, Alice, and Esme. Jasper watches her from the other side of the room. She takes Emmett's keys from his hand and walks out of the door. Emmett, after a brief moment of shock, hurries after her. She's already behind the wheel when he gets in, and she pulls off before he can get settled. During the drive, they ride in mostly silence, but once they know for sure they're out of earshot, Rosalie smiles.

"Yes, this is a real tattoo. No, I have no idea where it came from," she says.

"Does it have anything to do with why you fainted last night?"

"More than likely."

"Does it bother you that you, a vampire, have a tattoo that's appeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes."

"But you're going to flaunt it until otherwise?"

"Most definitely."

"So, is this Rock n' Rollsalie all over again? Because she was awesome."

"I told you to never call me that."

"Come on! Please?"

"Fine. You get three chances. That was your first."

"Yes!"

*******

When they arrive at the school, Rosalie has the windows down with 'Kickstart My Heart' playing at full volume. Emmett salutes whoever pays him any attention. She parks in the unofficial Cullen spot that's and lets the song play out. When it ends, she shuts off the engine. Emmett slides out through the window, an odd sight considering his frame, but he makes it look easy. The two make their way through the parking lot—a pair of jocks near the front catch her attention.

_"How is it possible she's gotten hotter?"_

_"I bet Emmett smashes that every night. I would."_

_"Fuck. You think she'd leave him for me?"_

_"In your dreams."_

_"Every night."_

Rosalie scowls. Emmett snickers under his breath.

"You're the girl of his dreams," he teases.

"More like his nightmare."

Coach Clapp and the principal pass them at the front door.

"Yeah, Chief Swan called me, says Isabella will be late. Something about an accident? She got hit in the head but said she'll be fine with some extra rest," the principal says.

Rosalie stops. Emmett pulls out his phone and steps close, acting like they're looking at the screen together.

"Seriously?" Coach Clapp asks.

"He showed me the picture. A massive bruise on her jaw and everything. Says she was messing around with old equipment in their basement, and it snapped back, hit her dead-on."

Rosalie tunes out the rest. Isabella? Hurt? Emmett elbows her in the side.

"I'll cover for you," he says softly.

Rosalie gives him an appreciative smile before she leaves. She bypasses the parking lot and waits until she's out of sight before she sprints into the trees. She knows where Chief Swan lives from Carlisle and makes it to the house in record time. The cruiser is still there, and she can hear someone moving around downstairs, but there's a fainter one upstairs. She follows that one and climbs the tree opposite the heartbeat. She looks into the bedroom. Isabella lies on the bed, but it's the orange vapor floating in the air around her body that has Rosalie's attention. She settles on the branch. No sooner than Rosalie gets comfortable, the orange vapor seeps into Isabella's skin, and she shoots up in the bed. Rosalie digs her nails into the tree to keep from launching forward.

Chief Swan rushes in, tells her to relax, and that he called the school. Rosalie's frown deepens as she takes in the fresh scratches on the Chief's face and the brace on his wrist. The story about how Isabella got hurt isn't so believable anymore. Rosalie swallows the gasp when she notices Isabella lift her hand and wave it over the Chief. His cuts heal, and the brace is removed. Impossible pieces start to fall into place. Isabella has… magic? Wait, does that mean Isabella's not completely human? Is she a witch? Something else? Rosalie groans inwardly. If vampires could get headaches, she'd have one with all the questions going through her mind.

_"She never had a chance, did she?"_

Rosalie tunes back to the conversation. She?

_"No, not in this lifetime. And wherever she is, she doesn't want to be found."_

_"What? How do you know?"_

_"I saw her. In my dream. Except it wasn't a normal dream. Like I saw her, and I could feel her touch and tears on my skin. She said she missed me but that it wouldn't be safe for me to find her. And that she's not safe. That's when I woke up."_

Rosalie bristles. Who is this 'she?'

_"Not safe? That's every reason for us to find her!" he exclaims._

_"I know, Dad, but we have no idea where she is. I want to find her too, but we don't even know where to start."_

_"Okay, but-" he stops and deflates. "She's my best friend," he whispers._

Rosalie twitches at the vibration coming from her back pocket. She reaches into her pocket and pulls it out.

**E: Professor X heard thoughts of Clapp. Managed to convince him to stay here.**

Rosalie rolls her eyes at the nickname Emmett gave Edward. She texts back a response and puts her phone up.

_"…you stuck with me, doing everything you could to make it work, and I will forever appreciate you for that. But that day we met Regina? It was like she filled a hole in my heart that I never knew was missing. And without her, I feel empty. I miss her and want to find her just as much as you do."_

Rosalie cocks her head. This Regina sounds like the way Rosalie talks about Carmen. Maternal. The guilt that comes with it being Carmen and not Esme sounds off in the back of her mind, but she pushes that away. Esme had her chance. But why can't Isabella find her? What's so unsafe about it? Of course, Rosalie finds her mate in the Queen of Secrets. And yes, she sees the hypocrisy in her statement.

_"…been arrested since senior year."_

Rosalie's eyes widen. Arrested? Isabella was arrested?

_"And you're supposed to be a lesbian."_

Rosalie's mouth drops open. She's gay? Fuck yes! Eat your heart out, Edward! She's- wait, is she looking at me? Rosalie freezes as Isabella's eyes travel over where she sits. But she looks away after a moment. That convinces Rosalie it's time to leave. She has no possible explanation for being there. Or how she got in the tree. Rosalie climbs down. She runs back to the school, her mind going a million miles per hour.

What the hell has she gotten pulled into?

* * *

_Present Time_

Bella removes her gloves. She has no pain pills for her face, and it's starting to get on her nerves. She massages her wrists and puts her gloves back in the box.

"Ms. Swan?"

Bella curses inwardly. She fakes a smile and turns around to greet Alice… and Edward. "Hi. Is there something I can help you with?" she asks.

"Our father, Dr. Cullen, is throwing a big dinner this Saturday. We were wondering if you and your father would like to attend?"

"I'm sorry. We're going to La Push this weekend," she says.

"La Push?" Alice repeats.

"The whole weekend?" Edward asks with a slight growl to his tone.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

Edward makes a face like she's said something he can't comprehend, and Alice pushes her brother toward the door.

"Okay, well, no matter. See you tomorrow!"

They hurry from her class without another word. Bella narrows her eyes at their backs. Something about them, all of them, remind her of Red. The woman was enhanced, in a way, but animalistic like a predator waiting to be released.

Are the Cullens werewolves?

She laughs out loud and takes the broom off the wall. She starts to sweep with her back to the door, and by the time she reaches the middle of the room, she hears the door close. She frowns and looks over her shoulder, seeing Rosalie. The blonde put a finger to her lips and crosses the room. She hands Bella a note, and after one long, searching look, leaves. Bella files that under another reason to find the Cullens odd. Bella props the broom and unfolds the note.

_We need to talk. I'll see you at your house tonight @ 11._

_-Rose._

Okay. Weird. First, eleven p.m. is late. Second, what the fuck? Bella refolds the note and shoves it into her pocket. She resumes sweeping.

Just what the hell has she gotten pulled into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some dark elements to it. Torture. Death. Mentions of past rape.   
> Memories are a crazy thing, aren't they?

It's ten-thirty, and Charlie's downstairs on the couch, more than likely watching an old Mariners game to keep himself awake. He was adamant that he be involved with whatever conversation Rosalie had in mind. Bella got a headache trying to convince him otherwise and left him to his devices. She sits cross-legged on her bed. After taking a long, long shower after school, Bella concluded that the Cullens aren't human. She doesn't know what they are, but she knows what they aren't. Despite her best efforts to pretend otherwise, she has a feeling this meeting with Rosalie will change everything.

Bella sets her alarm before she puts her hands on her knees and closes her eyes. She breathes deeply. In. Out. In. Out. Her body relaxes into an almost meditative state. As she meditates, she is unaware that a barrier placed in her subconscious has broken. When she reaches that part of her mind, Bella falls through the air until she hits the ground. She groans and opens her eyes, squinting into direct sunlight. She has no idea where she is until she stands and looks around.

There's a cottage in the middle of a clearing, a barn in the distance, and a bulky Hooded Man stalking quietly toward a small girl rushing into the cottage with an arm full of marigolds. Bella recognizes her younger self, unaware of the danger lurking behind her.

"Fuck. I didn't like living through this the first time," she mutters.

_A sharp pain goes through her head and the image shifts to Young Bella running from the cottage with the Hooded Man right behind her. Her clothes are torn, and she's missing one shoe._

_"Daddy!" she screams. "Help!"_

**Bella stands still as she relives the experience.**

_The Hooded man catches up and slings Young Bella over his shoulder, carrying her to a nearby horse. Young Bella continues to scream; she kicks and beats at the Hooded Man's back, but it's no use. He drops her next to the horse and ties her wrists to a rope hanging from the saddle. He makes the mistake of getting too close, and Young Bella spits in his face._

_"You little-," he stops and backhands her. Then he grabs her by the jaw and growls, "You should be lucky I'm here. If it were up to my employer, you'd have your throat slit and left here for her to find you."_

**Bella scrunches her nose. She doesn't remember him saying that.**

_The Hooded Man releases her and jumps on top of the horse._

_"Isabella!"_

_Bella twists around. She, the Hooded Man, and Young Bella all watch as Charlie sprints toward them. He thrusts out his hands. A red wave of energy crashes into the Hooded Man, and he flies into the trees. The horse rises into the air and takes off. Charlie flicks his right arm at the rope, and it snaps from an invisible blade._

**"What the hell?" Bella says. "This- this isn't what happened! Regina did that! Regina saved me."**

_Charlie picks up Younger Bella. "I got you," he pants, jogging off to the cottage. "Just hold on, okay?"_

_Young Bella nods. Suddenly, an arrow flies through the air and hits Charlie in the thigh. His leg buckles, but he remains on his feet and continues to limp toward the cottage. The Hooded Man emerges from the trees with another arrow loaded in his bow. He tracks Charlie and releases. This time, the arrow hits Charlie in the middle of his spine, and he falls. Young Bella's stuck under him, pushing at his frame._

_"Daddy!" Young Bella manages to slide out from under him and grabs his arm. She tries to tug him away, but she can't. She starts to cry as the Hooded Man gets closer. "Come on, Daddy! You have to get up!"_

_"Run, Iz," Charlie says weakly. "You have to run."_

_"I can't!"_

_"Yes, you can," he says. He rises on one leg and pushes her toward the cottage. "Go!"_

_The Hooded Man is too close. Charlie lifts his hands, but the red energy that comes from his palms is too weak. It sputters into the air. Young Bella screams as the Hooded Man yanks her off the ground. Charlie makes a grab for her, but the Hooded Man kicks him in the head. Blood flies from Charlie's mouth as his head snaps back. He goes down, unmoving._

**"No, no, no, this is not what happened!" Bella shouts at no one. She drops down next to Charlie. He's clearly dying. What the hell is going on?**

_Young Bella gets carried closer and closer to the trees until, suddenly, they come to life. The first tree removes Young Bella from the Hooded Man, places her on the ground. She immediately runs to Charlie. The second tree wraps its branches around the Hooded Man and holds him in the air._

_"Charlie!"_

**Bella turns around.**

_On a black horse and wearing a pair of black trousers and a flowing white shirt, Regina rides across the clearing. She hops off the horse as soon as she gets close enough. Without its rider, the horse stops. Both Young Bella and Regina kneel beside Charlie as Regina yanks out the arrows. She puts them to the side, then places both hands on Charlie's back. When Young Bella sees what she's about to do, she pushes Regina away and puts her tiny hands where Regina's once were._

_"I can do it," she says._

_"Isabella, no. You're too young," Regina begs, tugging Isabella away._

**Wait. How did Regina know her name? They'd just met… right?**

_Young Bella pushes her away again._

_"No! I can do it!" she huffs._

_Regina reaches for her again, but a barrier erupts around Young Bella and Charlie. Regina puts her hands against it, but it shocks her back. Young Bella closes her eyes as her hands glow a bright yellow. Regina's face falls as the magic envelops Charlie. She continues to beat against the barrier, but it's no use. Charlie's bruises fade. The holes in his back and thigh close. The bone protruding from his neck snaps back into place. Then finally, it's done. The barrier falls. Charlie takes a deep breath as he comes to and rolls over. Regina runs her hands through his hair and smiles sadly. He stares up at her._

_"Well, it's about time. You were cutting it kind of close there," he jokes. "I was two steps away from the ever after."_

_Regina kisses his forehead and then whispers, "I didn't do it."_

_"What?" he asks, confused._

_Regina straightens and glances at Young Bella. Charlie's face pales in horror. He gets to his knees and grabs Young Bella's face._

_"What did you do?" he asks._

_"I healed you. You promised not to…leave…" Young Bella trails off and wavers. "Daddy? I don' feel so good," she murmurs before she falls back into Regina, pale and unconscious._

_Charlie pulls her into his arms. He brushes the hair from her face, and his voice cracks as he speaks to her, "Iz? Hey, come on, baby. Don't do this. Don't- Iz? Wake up for me. Please, baby. Please!"_

_Regina stares at the arrows and over her shoulder. She looks back as Charlie rocks with Young Bella in his arms. He cries and kisses her forehead. He then glares at Regina._

_"Why didn't you stop her?" he accuses._

_"You don't think I tried? She put up a barrier!"_

_"She's seven! You can break that barrier in your sleep!"_

_"Yes, she's seven, but she had high emotions! Lesson number eight, Charlie, magic ran by emotion can be more powerful than any other force on the planet!"_

_Charlie deflates. "I know, I know. I'm… can't you do something? She can't die. Not like this. Not for me."_

_"The transfer spell!" she exclaims. "It'll jumpstart her magic and allow her body to heal naturally. It'll take some of my magic, but that's a risk I can take."_

_Charlie glances at Young Bella, then shakes his head. He puts Young Bella flat on the ground and says, "I'll do it."_

_"No! If you do it, you lose all of your magic. I have more than enough."_

_"You need your magic for the kingdom. I can live without mine. As long as she breathes, I can live without it."_

_"Charlie, it's more than losing your magic. You-"_

_"Enough. You've been through too much to lose any amount of your magic. You've fought hard for what you have, alright? I can do it." Charlie rubs his hands together. He puts one on Young Bella's face and the other on her chest, right over her heart. "Tell me what to say."_

_When she hesitates, he glares at her._

_"Goddammit, Regina, tell me what to say!"_

_"I, Charles Cygnus, give to thee what all I can," she whispers._

_"Thank you." Charlie takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. "I, Charles Cygnus, give to thee what all I can," he says._

_Dark red vapors snake down Charlie's arms into Bella's body. He grimaces but continues the spell. Blood pours from Charlie's nose and ears. Regina turns her head when Charlie screams. A large red stream of light bursts from his chest and envelopes Young Bella. When it fades, Young Bella's chest rises and falls once more, and color returns to her skin. Charlie breathes heavily and flops back on the ground. Regina waves her hand over his face, clearing away the blood._

_"You idiot," she murmurs. "What is she going to think when you stop doing magic tricks for her?"_

_"Erase it," he says._

_"I can't just erase this memory!"_

_"Then change it. Make it so that you saved us."_

_"No, not happening."_

_"Please? I beg of you, change this for me."_

_"But she will never know you're the one who saved her," she says._

_"That's okay," he sighs weakly. "I can live… with… that."_

_Charlie's eyes shut, and he falls asleep with his hand clutching Young Bella's. Frowning, Regina puts her finger on Young Bella's forehead. She glances at Charlie, then back to Young Bella._

_"I'm sorry, but I will not erase this." Regina sighs and adds, "But I can block it for now."_

_Purple strands seep into Young Bella's mind._

**Another sharp pain before the image changes. Bella's standing beside Regina in the clearing. Behind them, Young Bella and Charlie sleep in the grass. This is obviously not her memory.**

_Regina lowers the Hooded Man until they are eye level. She removes his hood._

**Bella frowns. He looks familiar.**

_"Huntsman," Regina greets coldly. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize your arrows?"_

_"I didn't plan on needing them."_

**Huntsman? The Huntsman? Bella is so confused. Why would the Huntsman want to kidnap her?**

_"Who sent you?" she asks._

_He doesn't answer. The branches tighten around his waist, and he grunts._

_"Who sent you?"_

_Silence. Regina holds out her hand, and a dagger appears. She takes it and digs it into the Huntsman's shoulder. He exhales through his nose and struggles against his restraints. He's trying hard not to react to the pain. Regina pushes the dagger all the way through. Another one appears, and she places it at the center of his chest._

**Bella is transfixed. She knew Regina had a dark side, but she had never seen it before.**

_"Tell me."_

_Nothing. Regina thrusts the dagger into his sternum. He bites through his lip to keep from screaming. The next dagger appears, and this time she puts it between his legs._

_"I'm in no mood for games, Huntsman. Tell me how you found this cottage or lose your right to procreate," she seethes._

_"The Blue Fairy!" he blurts. "She hired me to take the little girl and kill the father! That's all, I swear!"_

_Regina sneers and steps back from the Huntsman. The tree branch releases him, and he falls to the ground._

_"I see. Since you like switching sides, how about I introduce you to your new dungeon mate? I'm sure you two will get along very nicely."_

_She waves her hand, and the Huntsman disappears in a cloud of purple smoke. Regina breathes out and lifts her arms. The trees all around the clearing come to life and rise from the ground onto their roots._

_"Protect them until I return," she orders_

_The trees move until the cottage is hidden from sight. In the middle rests Charlie and Young Bella. Regina whistles sharply and jumps on her horse when it gets close enough. Once Regina disappears, darkness falls._

Bella's eyes roll into the back of her head, and she lands hard on her mattress.

When her eyes open again, they're solid orange.

* * *

Rosalie flicks imaginary lint off her shirt as she walks up the stairs. She was going to go in through the window but figures that would not go well. Instead, she stands on the porch, ready to knock, but the door opens.

"Cullen."

"Um. Hi, Chief Swan," she says.

"It's Charlie," he corrects, stepping to the side.

Rosalie enters and looks around the home. It's so much warmer than the mansion. She turns.

"So, did-

“CHARLES BENJAMIN CYGNUS!”

Rosalie and Charlie both turn to see Isabella at the top of the stairs. Isabella stomps down, leaving creaking wood in her wake, and walks right up to him.

"You sacrificed your magic for me?" she exclaims. She pokes him hard in the chest. "And then had the nerve to tell Regina to erase my memory?"

"Shit," Charlie whispers.

"I should punch you in the face," she says, near tears. "You shouldn't have done that. You should've let Regina do it!"

Charlie wraps his arms around Isabella.

"We both know I wouldn't make her do that," he says.

"She could've handled it!"

"But she would've lost pieces of her magic, Iz. I couldn't let her do that. Not after-" he stops and kisses the top of her head, "I'm sorry for lying to you, sweetheart."

"Then why do it?"

"I didn't want you blaming yourself. I can live without magic, but I can't live without you."

"You still should have told me," she says, knocking her head against his jaw.

He just hugs her tighter. Rosalie pretends to find the floor interesting. When the hug breaks, Rosalie looks back up. He wipes away Isabella's tears and shakes his head.

"Wait, how do you even know this?"

"I fell asleep upstairs, but I don't think it was my memory. I think mine and hers bled together? I don't know. All I know is that day wasn't random. It-

Charlie clears his throat and jerks his head at Rosalie.

"We have company," he says.

"Seriously? After all that I've already heard, that's what makes you uncomfortable?" Rosalie huffs.

"It doesn't matter. Rosalie's got secrets of her own." Isabella cocks her head. "She and the rest of her non-human family."

Rosalie tenses. Charlie throws his hands in the air.

"Dammit!" he exclaims. "Jake told you, didn't he? See, I told Billy not to tell Jake until he shifted. He can't keep a secret to save his life. Billy told him six times not to tell you the Cullens were Cold Ones."

"What are you talking about? I haven't spoken to Jake since the summer break."

Charlie glances at Rosalie, then back at Isabella. He winces and rubs the back of his neck.

"Oops?"

Rosalie pinches the bridge of her nose. This is not at all how she anticipated the evening going.

* * *

"Okay. Tell me one more time?"

Rosalie sighs and adjusts her position on the floor. "My name is Rosalie Hale. I was born in the year 1915 in New York. Rochester, to be specific. In 1933, I was attacked and gang-raped by my then fiancé, Royce, and his friends. Carlisle found me, bit me, and presented me to Edward as a mate. Edward rejected me, and in my anger, I hunted down Royce and his friends one by one. I saved Royce for last and killed him while I wore my wedding dress because-

"You were a little dramatic back then," Charlie finishes.

"Right. Two years later, I found Emmett in the Tennessee woods after being mauled by a bear. I took him to Carlisle and asked him to help me save his life. After discovering our relationship was only platonic, Emmett and I decided to pretend to be mates for the sake of the family. Four years after that, Emmett and I were in Virginia when we found my cousin, Alia Hale, living in the woods. The last time I saw her was a year before I died. Rumors were that she ran off with some guy she'd just met. I won't tell you what happened to her as it is not my story to tell, but she was dragged into this life just like I was. Regardless, Emmett found his mate in Alia, and ever since then, Emmett and I leave the Cullens for a month, meet up with Alia, and live as nomads."

"Super strength?"

"Yes."

"Speed?"

"Yes."

"Eyesight? Hearing?"

"Yes, yes, and before you continue with these asinine questions, I speak six languages. I have a total of thirty degrees, from Associate's to PhD. I've lived in almost every European country, Russia, Japan, Canada, and New Zealand. I hated everything about the 1940s and 1950s, loved the 1960s, hated the 70s, and appreciated the cultural changes of the 80s and 90s. Now, can we move on, please?"

"You didn't have to go that deep into it," Bella mutters.

"Were you not going to ask me those questions, in that order, and in the same breath?" Rosalie asks.

"No." Rosalie raises an eyebrow, and Bella pouts. "Yes," she says. "How'd you know?"

"Because they're the same questions Alia's pet human asked not even two decades ago."

"Pet human?"

"Some vampires make friends with humans. Alia met one in Connecticut and bonded with the thing."

"Thing?"

"Stop overanalyzing everything I say," Rosalie grits out.

"Then stop giving me a reason to."

Rosalie twitches, refraining from throwing a pillow at the girl's head. Bella stares at the wall with a contemplative look. Charlie folds his arms and leans back against the couch. It's nearing one in the morning, and Rosalie has a feeling Emmett is running out of reasons to stay in the woods. A heavy sigh breaks her thoughts, and she watches as Bella gets up and heads upstairs. When she comes back, she's dressed in sweatpants and a crew neck. She wraps a scarf around her neck and slips on a coat.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asks.

"To play house with a bunch of vampires."

"Oh. Be safe."

"You cannot come to our house!" Rosalie exclaims, getting to her feet.

"Why not?" Bella asks. "Because of the Vultures?"

"Volturi," she corrects. Then adds, "And yes, but that's not the only reason why."

She's not ready to mention the whole mate thing yet. At least not until they stop dancing around the whole 'I have magic and memories of another woman' thing.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bella huffs.

"No."

"Why can't I come?" Bella growls.

Rosalie has to physically stop herself from saying the first thing that came to her mind. Instead, she says, "Because you won't be safe."

"Will you be there?"

"Yes?"

"Then I'll be fine. Plus, I'll just toast one of you fuckers if you try to attack me."

Charlie chuckles as he closes his eyes. Rosalie's phone rings, and she answers it without looking.

"What?" she snaps.

"Uh, is this a bad time?" Emmett asks. She can hear the wind behind him.

"Are you still in the woods?"

"No. I'm outside."

"Outside where?"

There's a knock. Rosalie hangs up and walks to the door. She yanks it open, nearly ripping it off its hinges, and glares at Emmett. He waves sheepishly. Rosalie gets a whiff of fresh flowers and morning rain before Bella reaches around her and unlocks the screen door to let him in. Rosalie's mouth fills with venom, and she swallows, turning her head away from Bella's scent.

"Hi, Emmett," Bella greets. "We were just on our way to you."

"You were?"

"No."

"Yes."

Emmett glances between Rosalie and Bella before he chooses Bella as his safest option. "Uh, right. I was just… in the neighborhood," he says. "Saw Rosalie's car and decided to stop in. See how everything was going."

"Where's your car?" Bella asks.

"I… walked."

"At this time of night?" Charlie chimes in. "Son, I know you're big and bulky, but I still wouldn't recommend it."

"He's right, you know," Bella says with faux concern. "What if you were attacked by a wild animal? Like a wolf or a mountain lion, or your personal favorite, a black bear?"

Emmett purses his lips and glances at Rosalie.

"You could've given me a heads-up," he says.

Rosalie scowls and pushes past Emmett. He chuckles and looks back at Bella.

"How'd you figure it out?" he asks.

"Can't tell you. But I now know La Push is full of shifters, and Forks is full of vampires.."

"Are you seriously coming over?" he asks.

"Your fake girlfriend doesn't seem to want me there."

Emmett snorts and says, "She wants you there. She's just territorial."

"Why would she be territorial over me?" Bella asks.

Charlie's suddenly more awake. He frowns at Emmett, who turns and looks back at the car. Eventually, he coughs and scratches the back of his neck.

"Rosalie said if you're coming to hurry up and stop asking questions before she changes her mind."

Bella flips off Rosalie. She misses the look of utter shock on Emmett's face and the quirk of black-painted lips from the inside of a cherry-painted BMW. Bella runs over to Charlie and kisses him on the cheek.

"Go to sleep, okay? We'll talk more about that other stuff tomorrow."

"Will do." Charlie gets to his feet and stretches. He starts to head upstairs before he stops and looks over his shoulder. "Oh, and Emmett?"

"Yes, sir?"

"My daughter is in your and Rosalie's capable hands. If she so much as gets a scratch on her, I'll roast both your sparkly asses over charcoal and serve you to the shifters with garlic butter. Am I clear?"

Emmett winces. "Yes, sir," he says.

"Good. Have a good night."

Charlie jogs up the stairs, hitting the lights on his way up, and Bella pushes Emmett's shoulder. He gets the hint and steps outside as she locks the front door. As they head to the car, Bella smirks and shoves her hands into her pockets. She waits until she's in the car, buckled, and they're already down the street before she sighs deeply.

"There was something so panther-like in the movement—something so unhuman, that it seemed to sober us all from the shock of his coming," she quotes softly, almost like a dramatic reading. "As the Count saw us, a horrible sort of snarl passed over his face, showing the eye-teeth long and pointed; but the evil smile as quickly passed into a cold stare of lion-like disdain."

A beat of silence passes. Emmett's shoulders shake in the front seat. Rosalie's hands tighten on the wheel. Bella grins to herself and sighs even louder.

"Do you not think that there are things which you cannot understand, and yet which are; that some people see things that others cannot? But there are things old and new which must not be contemplate by men's eyes, because they know -or think they know- some things which other men have told them. Ah, it is the fault of our science that it wants to explain all; and if it explain not, then it says there is nothing to explain."

Emmett finally cracks and turns around in his seat.

"Are you seriously quoting Dracula at us?" he asks.

"Tis not my voice that speaks of Vampyres, but my heart weighed deeply by the longing in my soul," she says solemnly.

Emmett appraises her for a minute before he holds out his fist. Bella bumps it with her own before she looks up. Through the rearview mirror, she catches the smile on Rosalie's face before it's gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So. This chapter's way heavier than the last. Mentions of transphobia, gender dysphoria, domestic abuse, and murder.  
> And also, finally, introducing Emmerson.

"Ellison?"

After a beat, "No."

"Elijah?"

"Pass."

"Elroy?"

"Is that really on the list?"

"What's wrong with Elroy?"

"You sound like someone's great-grandfather."

"I almost cracked a joke about you being my step-grandmother. But it would've gotten weird."

"And yet, you still mentioned it."

Emma shrugs and scrolls down on their phone. Regina bites her tongue to keep from pointing out the soft smile on their face as they look at the next name on the list. She already knows she's going to agree to whatever name it is.

"What about Emmerson?" they suggest nervously.

"Hmm." Regina pretends to think it over. Truthfully, she loves it. After enough time passes, she smiles and says, "I like it."

"You do?"

"I do, and based on the smile that you're sporting, I take it that's the name you wanted to say in the office but were too afraid to mention?" At their nod, Regina leans back on her elbows and asks, "What does it mean?"

"Brave and powerful. I'm also a fan of Ralph Waldo Emerson. So. It just stuck with me the first time I saw it."

Regina places a hand on their arm and squeezes. "I really do like it," she says. "When you're ready, I'll change it in the employee registration system. Only when you're ready."

"Okay. What will you call me until then?"

"If you're not yet comfortable with Emmerson, what about Em for now? And then I can call you Swan in public."

"Emmerson is fine," they mutter. "At least, when it's just us."

"I can do that."

They breathe a sigh of relief and nod before laying back in the grass. Regina watches her - them- for a moment. It took two hours to convince Em to tell her the list of names saved deep within their phone notes. It took another hour to talk through the gender dysphoria Em feels whenever anyone calls them Princess. Regina makes a mental note to do more research on the subject once she returns to the house. Her research the night before was surface level. How to respect your gender non-conforming friend? How to practice they/them usage? What's the difference between genderfluid and agender? It was all very extensive and informative, but not once did she consider the situation's psychological and physical aspects.

"Regina?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked you if you were okay? You kind of zoned out there."

"Oh." Regina lays flat on her back and clasps her hands over her stomach. "I'm fine. I'm adjusting," she says truthfully.

"If it bothers you-

"No, no, not like that. I meant I'm adjusting to the new information. I have no issues with it."

"You sure?"

Regina frowns and looks to the side. Em continues to stare at the stars in the sky.

"Emmerson, how many times have you had this conversation with people?" she asks.

"Including you? Ten."

"And out of the ten-

"Two."

Regina balks at that. Emmerson seems to pick up on the mood change and glances over at her. They smile and pat her on the shoulder.

"Not everyone is as understanding as a Disney character," they tease.

"Just remember that the Disney character was a watered-down version of me, understood?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Please forgive my ignorance."

Regina rolls her eyes and says, "Who taught you about all of this anyway?"

Emmerson tenses. Regina's about to tell them never mind, but the moment passes. "When I was… in between foster homes, I knew this kid named Bryan. We would meet up at night and lie out in the park's grass, hidden by the bushes. We'd just talk about our favorite poems, artists, food, and movies. Nothing was off-limits. One night, he was late. I'd had a bad day and kept telling myself that he'd left, that he'd abandoned me, and just as I was about to leave, he came running from the other side. When he got close enough, I saw why. His shirt was torn open, there were scratch marks on his chest, and his nose was bleeding. What made me stay was what I saw underneath the shirt.

"Bryan's birth name was Briana. I'd never cared enough to ask before, but Bryan would wear these super loose shirts and baggy jeans. He'd have his hair stuffed into beanies and caps. I always assumed he just had shitty fashion sense. But that night, Bryan came out to me. He told me he was trans, that he'd gotten kicked out over it. I found out Bryan had been sleeping in alleyways and sweeping at a Chinese restaurant for cash. He had planned on getting a bus ticket to San Francisco. Anyway, his Mom found him that afternoon by accident. She tried dragging him back home, scratched him up, and kept dead-naming him. Called him all types of shit. He managed to escape, and I held him as he cried.

"It was one of those moments I realized while my life was shit, it wasn't the worst. He's the one who taught me about gender and the spectrum, all that stuff. Apparently, his restaurant owner doubled as a counselor for the LGBTQ children at a community center. She would give him pamphlets and books, even help him bind his chest so he could stop wearing those stupid ass shirts. But with the way Bryan spoke about being trans, the way he described what gender dysphoria felt like, I had some deep, forgotten questions answered. He was my best friend."

Emmerson punches the dirt a bit and sits up. They bring their knees to their chest and glare at nothing in particular. Regina has a bad feeling, and she reaches across the grass.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything else," she says.

"Bryan and I used to go by his house sometimes when his Mom was at work. Every afternoon, three-fifteen, we'd sit on the front stairs and talk to his brother, Braydon. When six o'clock hit, we'd leave. Day after day, we'd make that trek to his house. I'd found my own little family, you know? One Friday afternoon, Bryan ran up to me and told me he had a surprise for me, but that he had to rush home and get his brother as soon as the bus dropped him off. He told me to meet him at the bus station with everything I owned. So I did. I waited. And waited. And waited."

That bad feeling grows in Regina's chest, and she slowly scoots herself across the grass.

"When I realized something was wrong, I ran full speed to his house. When I got there, the police were dragging his Mom out of the door. I saw Braydon standing on the porch, covered in blood, and I screamed his name. He looked up at me and ran down the stairs. He told the cops to let me through, and once I got under the tape, he just hugged me." Emmerson takes a shuddering breath. "He told me their Mom came home early and overheard them talking about the trip. When they came downstairs, she had this knife and started screaming at them. Bryan tackled her to the floor and told Braydon to get help. When he… when he came back, Bryan was bleeding out on the couch, and she was in the kitchen having a fucking drink. I later learned she was home early because she'd gotten fired. She came to her job reeking of alcohol. Anyway, Bryan had bled out by the time the police got there. Before the police pulled Braydon away, he gave me… he- he gave me the bus tickets. All three of them. They found them clutched in his hands. They s-s-still had his blood on it."

Emmerson falls into Regina's already waiting arms and cries. Regina grinds her teeth to keep herself under control, but the heartbreaking sobs coming from her friend made her cry silent tears of her own.

* * *

Emmerson swipes away the tears after they calm down and asks Regina to talk about the Enchanted Forest. Taking the hint, Regina moves back to her side of the field and lays down. Once the conversation switches from heavy to less heavy, Emmerson concludes a few things. One, Regina is surprisingly morbid. Not just morbid but has a dark sense of humor as well. She's also under the impression her life in Storybrooke might be coming to an end sooner rather than later. To top it all off, she's more emotionally damaged than Emmerson first realized. And most of it stemmed from the failing relationship with their son.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?"

"Henry."

Regina shrugs one-shoulder. Emmerson recognizes the tactic as emotional deflection. They narrow their eyes and pokes the woman in the side.

"Do you?"

"Of course, I miss him, Swan," she sighs. "Why would I not? I raised him, fed him, and took many toy cars to the face because two-year old Henry refused to eat anything orange or green. I learned that he scratches behind his ears when he's confused. That he rolls his eyes to the left when he's trying to get away with lying. That he loves superheroes, knights, and soldiers. All men and women who do good things. I also learned he's obsessed with good versus evil. He thinks bad people do bad things for the wrong reasons, while good people do bad things for good reasons. The concept of bad people doing good things goes over his head because he believes that evil is evil with no chance for redemption unless it plays by the rules of good, no matter how screwed the system might be."

Emmerson studies the vein protruding from Regina's neck warily. When it sinks back into her skin, Regina visibly withholds a sigh, and Emmerson relaxes.

"But despite it all, I miss hearing him stomp down the stairs in the morning. I miss hearing him laugh at cartoons while I cook dinner. I miss cuddling with him on the couch late at night because he isn't ready for bed. I miss reading comic books with him on Sundays, eating ice cream together on Mondays, and walking the docks on Tuesdays. So, yes, Swan. I miss him. Very much."

Emmerson flips over on their side and props their head.

"I should have never stayed."

"Excuse me?"

"I should have never stayed. I encouraged what I thought was a practical joke under the pretenses of spending time with the child I gave up. Yeah, I love Henry. He's smart, funny, and compassionate, but it feels like sometimes he sees me as infallible. To him, I can do no wrong, and when I do, he excuses it away. Like you said, good people do bad things for good reasons. But I made a mistake in ignoring your warnings. I screwed up something good for you, something you treasured – treasure – and I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize for doing what any sane person would have done," Regina says. She rubs the bridge of her nose (Emmerson now knows this is a sign of an impending migraine) and adds, "But I will be the last person to admit your arrival has been a good thing for me. You are like a wrecking ball in a house of glass. You come in, destroy carefully built foundations, and in your wake, something else grows. Whether good or bad or something in between, you leave something behind. Even with this, with us, all I can imagine is my desire to push you away will give way to…"

"To?"

Regina drops her hand and looks at them. "I don't know yet," she confesses. "Part of me wants to push you away. I do not make or keep friends easily. You can ask Belle or Ruby that. But another part of me knows you are not the worst Charming to keep company with. So."

"I'm shit at friendships. Most of my friends are on the other side of the boundary or dead or… sort of dead."

"Sort of dead?"

"My point is, you're not the only one with a friendship problem. Also, what's your deal with Snow and David, anyway? Sans Belle and Ruby, every other person I've asked gives the same story. 'Regina was jealous.' 'Regina wanted to be Queen.' 'Regina-

"-does not want to talk about this," she interrupts. "Not yet, at least."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! I just bared my heart and soul out to you and you- holy shit!"

Emmerson yelps as they rise into the air. The roots that emerged from the Earth hold them a few feet about the ground. Regina stands up and brushes off her clothes.

"What is this, Narnia? How the hell did you do this?"

"That's a ridiculous question, and you know it. Also, grow up. Narnia is for children."

"Oh, excuse me for thinking that Aslan, Lena, Patrick, Eddison, and Sara were here as well with the rest of the Disney vault. My apologies, your Majesty!"

"Wow. You weren't remotely close. Did you even read the books?"

"I'll have you know that books weren't exactly in high demand at the foster homes I lived in."

Regina puts on her blazer and picks up her heels. "And yet you are capable of holding a conversation like an educated human being. Then again, I guess all the book donations to the local jail do come in handy," she says.

Emmerson is about to respond before they spot the stiffness in Regina's movements. They fold their arms and say, "I thought we were making progress on the whole tit-for-tat thing? No more violence and harsh words."

"I'm aware."

"Then why am I dangling in the fucking air?"

Regina walks to where Emmerson hangs, and the roots lower them until the two are at eye-level.

"This is one of those moments I'm going to be brutally honest with you and hope you understand when I say I do not ever want to talk about Snow White with you. Ever. Unfortunately, I like you, and your reminder of who your mother is makes things tense. I would rather get to know you for who you are and you to know me for who I am. Bringing Snow White into things makes it complicated."

"Understatement of the fucking century. And that is something you tell me before you drag me off the ground like a damn rag doll."

"You have the listening ability of a two-year-old," Regina says wryly. "I needed to get your attention."

"Fine. Whatever. Can you let me down now?"

"You have magic, do it yourself," she teases.

"Wait, Regina-

"Goodnight, Sheriff." Regina turns and walks off. The roots holding Emmerson tighten. "Do hang in there, dear. I'll be around by morning to check on you."

"Regina, don't you fucking- Regina!" Emmerson grinds their teeth as the woman disappears into the night. "Fucking evil ass, drama queen!"

Emmerson yelps as the roots lift them in the air until they can see over the trees. The roots loosen around their waist.

"Oh no. No, no, no!"

Emmerson screams as they fall toward the ground. As the ground gets closer, they throw out both hands on instinct. Only they never hit the ground. They open their eyes to see the grass inches away from their nose. White and lavender magic whip around their hands. For a moment, all is well.

Until the magic fades.

* * *

Regina watches from the shadows. Confident they'll be okay, Regina smiles and disappears. She re-appears in her basement and kicks off her shoes. She heads over to the mirror on the wall and looks at her reflection. Earlier that morning, before she went to Gold, Regina sat in front of her computer. She researched all the Isabella Swans in existence. She found four. Two were under the age of ten, one was dead, and the last one was twenty-three living in Forks, Washington. Pulling up Google, Regina made slow progress as she looked through social media. Ruby taught her how to 'stalk' people, and the wolf's lessons came in handy.

Regina found a Facebook page and went through every picture, every post, until the very beginning. She smiled at all the pictures of New York City, Seattle, Phoenix, and Los Angeles. There were even some from field trips to London and Paris. Regina touches the screen showing a smiling Isabella and a group of teens in front of the Louvre. It made her cry. Isabella used to rush around the house and hang pictures of places she wanted to visit on the fridge. The Louvre was one of them. Knowing that she would never get to those places if she stayed in Storybrooke, Regina sent them over the town line. The decision haunted for weeks, but she forced herself to let her go. To let them both go. But she can't seem to honor her own promise. Her magical connection with the girl is growing. She can feel glimpses of emotions that aren't hers. Snapshots.

Or maybe she's just paranoid.

Regina puts her hand against the glass.

"Show her to me."

Fully prepared for an image of Isabella in bed asleep, she is surprised to see the opposite. Isabella's riding in a car with two teenagers?

_"There was something so panther-like in the movement—something so unhuman, that it seemed to sober us all from the shock of his coming," she quotes softly, almost like a dramatic reading. "As the Count saw us, a horrible sort of snarl passed over his face, showing the eye-teeth long and pointed; but the evil smile as quickly passed into a cold stare of lion-like disdain."_

Regina cocks an eyebrow. Why is she quoting Dracula?

_Isabella grins at the occupants in the front of the car and sighs loudly._

_"Do you not think that there are things which you cannot understand, and yet which are; that some people see things that others cannot? But there are things old and new which must not be contemplate by men's eyes, because they know -or think they know- some things which other men have told them. Ah, it is the fault of our science that it wants to explain all; and if it explain not, then it says there is nothing to explain."_

_The large boy in front turns around._

_"Are you seriously quoting Dracula at us?" he asks._

_"Tis not my voice that speaks of Vampyres, but my heart weighed deeply by the longing in my soul," she says solemnly._

_He holds out his fist, and Isabella bumps her fist against his. Isabella then looks up into the rearview mirror at the blonde driving the car._

Regina scowls. Apparently, she and her daughter share an affinity for blondes. She's distracted by the sound of her doorbell ringing. She ends the connection and poofs into her foyer. She waves a hand over her outfit to get rid of the dirt and grass stains and change into pajamas. She peeks out of the window and groans. When she opens the door, she lays her head against the wood at the sight of Snow and David, with weapons, standing on her threshold.

"If it isn't the Dynamic Duo. How nice to see you both on my doorstep in the dead of night. Any particular reason why that might be?"

"Where's our daughter?" David huffs.

"Last I heard, fighting with a tree in the forest."

"What?"

Regina glances behind Snow and David, spotting a disgruntled Emmerson emerging from the forest, and she says, "Have you tried looking anywhere else? Literally anywhere other than my home?"

"Leroy says he saw you two leave your office together. She hasn't been seen since," David says.

"Hmm. The drunken word of a dwarf named Leroy. That'll hold up in court. Excuse me," Regina glares at Emmerson behind David's shoulders, "Can you stop standing there like the royal idiot and say something?" she asks.

David and Snow spin around in shock. Emmerson ducks the wild swing of David's sword then yanks the weapon away from him. Emmerson holds out their hand to stop Snow from going for a hug. Regina reclines against the frame and folds her arms.

"Why, Sheriff, you look like you've had yourself quite a night," she says.

"I got a little too into this new book I'm reading. It's called Roots and Magic. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Not quite, dear. Then again, I do tend to read books above a fourth-grade level."

"I can read above a fourth-grade level," Emmerson growls.

"All the Harry Potter books hiding under your bed say otherwise."

"Regina, I swear to-" Emmerson stops at the satisfied smirk on Regina's face. They turn back to Snow and David. "Why are you guys here? With weapons?"

"When you didn't come home, we asked around. Leroy said he saw you go off with… her. Then, you weren't answering your phone. Not even for Henry. So-

"You waited until the dead of night to come here, _with weapons,_ to stop her from doing nasty, evil things to me. Got it." Regina's lips curl into a dangerous smile, and Emmerson holds up their hand before they add, "That was not a statement for a rebuttal."

Regina chuckles inwardly and pushes off the door frame. "As much as I love a good Charming family moment, it's late. So, please take this disgustingly wholesome reunion off of my porch. As you can see, your precious Savior needs a nice, long bath. Definitely to get all the grass stains off this," Regina gestures at Emmerson's entire body, "general area."

Snow and David finally remember Regina's standing there. Regina hides a smile at the crude gesture Emmerson gives her. She steps back into her house and waves sarcastically at the trio before slamming the door shut. Before she walks away, she hears David ask Emmerson where they were.

"Fighting with a tree in the forest."

Regina laughs out loud and makes her way upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an info dump. plain and simple. but i tried to make it fun.

Rosalie stops the car a mile away from the house. She wants to warn Bella about Edward and Alice’s gift, but Bella’s curled against the door asleep when she turns around. She touches Bella’s knee to wake her, but Bella doesn’t move. She tries again; nothing.

“Bella?” she calls out.

Silence. Bella’s chest continues to rise and fall. Rosalie climbs into the backseat and puts her hands on Bella’s face, hoping the cold would shock her awake. Nothing. She feels panic building in her chest. Jasper appears and gets behind the wheel. 

“My apologies for the sudden arrival, but we don't have much time.” Jasper looks at Rosalie through the rearview mirror. “Long story short, I was out for a hunt with Edward. We split up. I heard your car idling and decided to come give my greetings, but Alice called. She had a vision of you leaning over Bella with black eyes. She couldn’t catch full glimpses, but it was enough for her to panic and call me. I assume she'll call Edward next,” he says. “So, listen to me very carefully if you want to keep her safe from them a little while longer.”

* * *

Bella wakes up near a lake in the middle of the afternoon. She rises up on her elbows and looks down at her clothes. She’s in a familiar pair of pants and tunic with blackberry stains along the sleeves. She glances to the left and sees Regina thigh-deep in the lake. She has her head tilted toward the sky and her hair down her back. Bella stands. She remembers what she did the first time around and flicks her wrist. A wall of water crashes into Regina and knocks her off her feet. Regina rises from the water and pushes her hair away from her face. That’s when Bella remembers Regina’s retaliation. Bella yelps as she flies through the air. She flails and lands in the middle of the lake. She’s then slowly lifted out of the water. She hovers in the air, dripping wet, and she glares at Regina.

“Someone seems to have forgotten who has the upper hand. Then and now,” Regina says. "Surely you remember what happens next?"

“The last time you did it, I got hypothermia.”

“You are being dramatic.”

“I am not! You-fuck!”

Bella screams as she’s tossed to the other side of the lake, the deeper and much colder side, and takes her time coming up for air. She breaks the surface, gasping, and treads the water for a bit. She spots Regina laughing across the way and swims to her. When she gets close enough, she throws herself on her back. Regina grabs hold of her legs to keep from falling over, and she glares at Bella over her shoulder.

“You are always attaching yourself to things and people that do not want you attached to them, _Monkey_.”

“Aw, you’re such a grumpy-Gus, Mama.”

“I am allowed to be grumpy when you jump on my back,” Regina scoffs, adjusting her hold on Bella. “You are not eleven years old anymore.”

“True. Least now we can drink together.”

“Oddly enough, that does make me feel better,” Regina mutters.

“Hey, why are your eyes purple?”

Regina swims slowly toward the shore. “The same reason that your eyes are orange, little one. We are in some kind of dreamscape, a memory that means the most to both of us,” she says.

“Psychokinesis and shield management, right?”

“Nice to see my lessons left an impact. This was also when I gave you your ring.”

“You gave me the necklace here,” Bella corrects. “You made it into a ring on my birthday.”

“I was testing you. You tend to forget certain things. Like how three of my lipsticks ended up melted on the balcony.”

Bella rolls her eyes and looks around as Regina walks back to shore. It all feels so real. Regina drops Bella on the ground and plops down beside her.

“So. Hi there,” she says.

“Hello, dear.” Regina tucks some hair behind her ear. “You look so different, yet exactly the same.”

“I ate all my veggies and took myself on walks,” Bella teases.

Regina snorts and brings her knees to her chest. She lays her head down and asks, “Do you know what a mind-link is?”

“Not really, no.”

“I figured that, but mind-links are mental bonds that form between two magic users who have a strong connection. It essentially means that over time, they become one mind. The two will start to share emotions, thoughts, dreams, and sometimes, memories. I believe ours was dormant until two nights ago.”

“Guess that explains you and the Huntsman.”

Regina frowns and lifts her head.

“How do you know about that?” she asks.

“I saw it. And I saw Charlie sacrificing his magic to save me. It was weird. Like a dream but also not a dream. I watched it all play out until you left.”

“Oh.”

Bella waits, but it’s clear Regina isn’t going to say anything else. She decides to table that conversation for later. Bella crawls and pushes at Regina until she can lay across her lap.

“You are such a child, sometimes.”

“I take after my Mama,” she jokes.

Regina rolls her eyes and runs her fingers through Bella’s hair.

“Did Charlie ever tell you how we met?” she asks.

“Not in so many words. He just told me you were his best friend.”

“Surely you have heard me say to him, ‘I should have left you-

“On the side of the road where I found you,” Bella finishes. “Yes. I’ve heard it many times.”

“A year after my marriage to Leopold, I was going to the market when my carriage passed a man lying in a ditch. I was going to ignore him, but I saw his face. See, Charlie and I met when we were kids, and we grew up together. His father was a friend of my father. He was always around until maybe a month before Snow White ever came into the picture. His father passed, and he had to get a job to support his mother. Anyway, I- well, there are things I cannot say without his permission. Either way, I brought Charlie with me back to the castle. I made him an undercook, and the rest is history.”

“That has to be the world’s worst ending.”

“All you need to know is that if it were not for Charlie, I would have never survived in that castle. He saved me, and I owe him my life.”

“Wait, you said Charlie was around before Snow White. Does that mean he and Daniel knew each other?”

“They were like brothers,” she says softly. “Daniel used to tell me if Charlie preferred the company of women and not men that he would have competition for my heart. I told him that while I loved him dearly, Charlie came first, and there would be no competition. They used to tease each other all the time about it.”

“Sounds like you three had a lot of fun together.”

“We did. We really did.”

Regina’s eyes glaze over with unshed tears. Bella lifts her hand. She traces her finger down Regina’s nose and cheek, across her jaw, and down to her chin. It was something she did when she was younger whenever Regina got sad. She would do it over and over again until Regina smiled. Bella got to three tries before her hands are smacked away.

“Okay, okay. I’m happy again,” she laughs.

“Are you?” Bella asks. “Truly?”

“In here, I am,” she says, pointing to her head. “With you back, it is a little easier to breathe.”

“Why can’t I come live with you in real life? I can get my own place even, but I-

“I need you to be safe,” Regina interrupts. “And you are safer there than you are with me. I have too many enemies that like to take what matters away from me.”

Bella knows it’s a mute issue, but she still pouts. Regina flicks her on the nose and smiles.

“Do you remember when you used to come into my room while I was preparing for court? You were eight, I believe. You would stumble in with a full uniform, fake sword included, and you would escort me as far as the double doors. Then you would stand outside and take note of anyone who walked past you. Laurence told me you were one of the most diligent knights he had ever met.”

“Of course, I remember. I wanted to keep you safe.”

“You did. Even when you did not have to. I have plenty of memories of four-year-old you smacking Maurice whenever he got too close.”

“He deserved it,” she huffs.

“Maurice was a good man. He did not deserve the kicks to the shin each time he walked by,” Regina laughs, but she stops at the look on Bella’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Bella sits up and glares at the lake. “If Maurice was such a good man, then why were you crying every night? If he really had your back and wanted to keep you safe, then why the fuck were you sobbing every goddamn night?” she huffs.

“Bella-

“No! Don’t try and talk around it. I felt you!” The lake starts to boil, but neither of them notices. Bella grips her hair and continues, “Every fucking night, no matter if I was in the castle or across the forest, I could feel your pain like it was my own. I heard you in my head! And every time I saw him, I begged him to make you feel better. He promised he would, but you still fucking cried!”

Regina jumps when the lake explodes, but before she can shield them from the aftermath, Bella beats her to it. The water stops mid-air and shimmers in the sunlight. Bella closes her eyes and sighs. The water lowers to its natural place. Bella sniffs and wraps her arms around herself.

“Your enemies were not what I wanted Maurice to protect you from,” she whispers. “I wanted him to keep you safe from yourself.”

Regina hugs her and kisses the top of her head. She keeps whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over again. The dreamscape starts to fade. Regina doesn’t let go, and Bella doesn’t let her. She makes a decision then and there. No matter what Regina says, she’s going to find her.

***

Bella opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a familiar ceiling. How the hell did she get home? Someone touches her arm, and she scrambles to the side. She finds Rosalie on the bed with her hand outstretched. Bella frowns at her almost black eyes. She takes in the sunken cheeks and the stiffness of her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” she rasps.

Rosalie stares at her in disbelief as she says, “You just slept for nearly an entire day, and you’re asking me if I’m the one who’s okay?”

“What?”

“Bella! It’s almost five o’clock in the evening! Charlie had to call the principal to get you excused for the day.”

“Why didn’t anyone wake me up?”

“Oh, right. Of course! Why didn’t we do the one fucking obvious thing while you were practically unconscious for the last fifteen hours!”

Bella flinches and looks down. Rosalie pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Please call Charlie,” she says.

“Um, right. Where’s my-

“On your dresser.”

Rosalie gets off the bed and heads to the window. She leans out of it, and Bella sees her mouth move but hears nothing. Rosalie turns back and folds her arms. She visibly clenches her jaw and glares at the wall.

“I apologize for raising my voice. It was terrifying not being able to wake you up.”

“Wait, have you been here the entire time?”

“I didn’t… have… a choice,” Rosalie grits out.

“What do you mean?”

Rosalie’s gone from the room before she can blink. She sighs and goes over to her dresser. She picks up her phone and dials Charlie’s number. He answers on the second ring.

“Dare I ask what the fuck happened to you last night? And this morning? And this afternoon?”

Bella sinks down on the bed and drops her head into her hands. “One moment, I’m asleep in the car. The next, I’m in the forest with Regina,” she sighs.

“You were actually there?”

“Not literally. It was a shared memory of ours. She told me we had a mind-link.”

“Oh.”

“Why do you sound like you already knew?”

“I know a lot of things about your relationship with Regina. It really is the closest thing to an actual biological mother/daughter bond. It’s rare and not something a lot of people like the Evil Queen having.”

“What is it with you and the secrets?”

“Look, I just got my memories back, same as you, and things happened there that I haven’t thought about in a long time. I’m reliving all of it in pieces, and some of it is,” he pauses and sighs heavily, “Isabella, you don’t know shit about what I went through back then. So quit fucking judging me for not telling you everything at once when I haven’t worked through it myself.”

Bella slides off the bed to the floor and collects herself. She hears Charlie sniff on the other end and punches her thigh a few times out of frustration.

“I’m sorry.”

“Me too. Look, I need you to understand I was there a lot longer than you were. I went through hell, saw hell, and lived through it. Sometimes alone. Sometimes with Regina. It’s hard to have it all hit me at the same time.”

“Yeah, I… shit, Dad. I’m really, really sorry.”

The door opens behind her, and she tracks Rosalie across the room. The blonde refuses to look at her as she puts a plate of eggs and bacon at her feet.

“… pizza tonight,” she hears Charlie say.

“What?”

“I said, all is forgiven. Do you want Chinese or pizza tonight?”

“Pizza,” she says.

“Got you.” Charlie clears his throat and adds, “Now, let me talk to Rosalie.”

“How did you know she was still here?”

“Just pass her the phone.”

Bella holds out the phone to Rosalie.

“It’s for you,” she says sarcastically.

Rosalie keeps her face blank and takes the phone.

* * *

“Charlie.” 

Rosalie walks to the window where Emmett rests on a tree branch. He shakes a thermos at her, and she glances at Bella, who eats with her head down. She jumps to the branch and settles beside Emmett. She passes him the phone and drinks the blood Jasper drained for her.

“You need to tell her she’s your mate,” Charlie says. 

Emmett clears his throat and says, “Give her a second. She hasn’t fed since last night, but I imagine she would ask how you knew that?”

“I called a friend down at the Rez who isn’t anti-Cold One. They explained a few things about vampiric mates and relationships.”

Rosalie narrows her eyes, and Emmett takes a minute to decipher the look.

“Um, what made you think it was her?” he asks.

“I saw the way she acted around her. It was either a mating thing, or she wanted to drain Isabella’s blood. Like la tua cantina or whatever. But after what happened last night and today, I took a stab in the dark with the mate thing. Thanks for confirming it.”

“Getting her to tell Bella that might be an issue,” Emmett says, ignoring the heated glare Rosalie sends his way.

“No shit, but since I know she can hear me, Rosalie, and I mean this with respect, get your head out of your ass. I have it on good authority my daughter is attracted to you.”

Rosalie finishes and licks the blood from her lips. She ends the call. Emmett switches the thermos for the phone and then takes off into the trees. Rosalie glares at his back before she jumps into the bedroom. Bella looks up when the phone lands beside her head on the mattress.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Bella asks.

“And who says I’m hiding something from you?” she responds.

“Because I’m hiding something from you.”

Rosalie’s caught off guard by that admission. Bella gets to her feet. She crosses the room until she’s standing in front of Rosalie. The height difference is subtle but noticeable enough. Rosalie gets the full extent of Bella’s scent, and she finally recognizes the darkness that lingers beneath her natural smell.

Magic.

“I’m responsible for your tattoo,” Bella says.

“That much, I figured.”

“Don't you want to know how? Why?”

“Surely you’re not waiting on me to ask.”

“I might be.”

“How are you responsible for my tattoo? Why are you responsible?” Rosalie asks flatly.

Bella chuckles and puts her hand flat against Rosalie’s chest, right over the tattoo, and Rosalie’s breath hitches.

“I wish you knew how exhilarating this is. To feel my magic flowing through you,” she says. “But from what I saw yesterday, there are orange marigolds and a red snake. The orange marigolds, my favorite flower and my favorite color, represent me. The other two I can’t figure out. Maybe you can help me?”

The challenge is there. Bella’s giving her a chance to run, deflect and stop this before it goes any further. But Rosalie finds herself confessing, “Red is my favorite color, and snakes are my favorite animals.”

Bella visibly relaxes and moves her hand to Rosalie’s cheek. She brushes her thumb across her skin and asks, “Why snakes?”

“They are so beautiful but so dangerous if you aren’t careful.”

“I see. You are attracted to a beautiful and enchanting predator. How appropriate.”

“You’re not telling me the how or why part yet,” Rosalie whispers.

Bella takes her free hand and points to the crowns and snowflakes at her neck. “Mine has a different meaning,” she says. “It represents that I am of a Queen, bonded to the Ice Queen, and both have blood-shedding tendencies.”

“Bonded?” Rosalie repeats.

Hope blooms in her chest, but she tempers it.

“Yes.” Bella moves her hands to Rosalie’s hips and places her forehead on hers. “I bonded with you in the magical sense. If you are not comfortable with it, I can remove it. Magic isn’t always permanent. All you have to do is ask me, and I will do it.”

Rosalie hears what Bella isn’t saying. She’s giving her another chance, another moment to end whatever it is they’re developing, and Rosalie shakes her head. Bella tightens her grip and pulls her closer.

"Can you say it, please? Out loud?" she asks.

"I don't want you to remove it," Rosalie pauses and puts her arms around Bella’s neck. “The bond… is not one-sided,” she says.

“How so?”

Rosalie frowns and looks into Bella's eyes. She sees the mischief, the amusement, and scoffs. 

"You knew already, didn't you?" she asks.

"Not really. But when I heard you talk about mates, I hoped it was the case with us. The tattoo was on my end, but I meant what I said. If you were not on board, I would remove it and move on. I would never take the choice away from you."

"Isabella," she murmurs. "Yes, you are my mate." 

Bella smiles and kisses Rosalie’s cheek before she says, “Good.”

“Don’t you have questions?”

“Yes, but they can wait. All you need to know is that I’ve wanted you since the day I saw you.”

“Wanted me how?”

“In every way possible.”

Rosalie snorts and hides her face into the crook of Bella’s neck. She takes a deep breath.

“Why does your magic smells so dark?”

“How about I show you why instead?”

“What do you mean?”

Bella’s eyes darken into burnt orange. Rosalie’s chest heats until all she feels is an unusual warmth spreading through her limbs. It travels through her veins, through her un-beating heart, and down to her fingertips. She lets out a soft moan at the sensation when suddenly, she goes cold. Colder than normal. She grimaces when it changes again, but the third one triggers her inner vampire. She growls and tackles Bella onto the bed. She pins Bella’s arms to the mattress, and venom builds in her mouth. She could bite her right then, sink her teeth into her neck and-

Rosalie finds herself on the floor with Bella pinning her down. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t move. The shock breaks her trance. Bella releases Rosalie’s arms. She gets to her feet and holds out her hand. Rosalie takes the help and rubs her wrists. She shouldn’t be able to feel the pain from Bella’s grip, but she does.

“What was that?” she asks.

“My magic in its rawest form. What you felt is what I feel daily.”

Rosalie knows there’s more to it, but Emmett appears at the window.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Carlisle called a family meeting,” he says. “For both of you.”

“No, thank you. I have a standing dinner with my father,” Bella says.

“That’s fine, but Rose, we both know the longer you wait…”

“I know. I’ll be down in a second.”

Emmett drops down to the yard. She smiles when Bella’s kisses the spot behind her ear. Rosalie makes a strong effort not to say screw it and stay, but Emmett has a point. She pushes Bella away gently and backs away to the window.

“This conversation is far from over,” she warns.

“Obviously, but Rosalie?” Bella crosses the room and puts her lips against her ear. “If I do not see you tomorrow, I will hunt your family down one by one and burn them alive,” she whispers.

“That should not have turned me on,” Rosalie mutters.

"But it did," Bella teases.

Rosalie rolls her eyes and falls backward from the window to the yard. She flips mid-air and lands on her feet. She looks up at Bella, who winks and shuts her window. Rosalie feels Emmett looking at her, and they take off together. He barks out a laugh suddenly, and she already knows what's coming.

“Wow. You’re so screwed,” he says.

“You don’t even know the half of it.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Demons will be updated soon. I hit a snag in a scene and needed to re-plot the chapter. Second, yikes, another info dump. But the worlds finally, finally collide. Sort of.

Her phone vibrates on her pillow. Regina answers it. She already knows who it is as it's the same person who's been calling since she woke up.

"What, Swan?" she mutters.

"How much do you pay your secretary to lie?"

"Not enough, apparently."

"In her defense, I was quite persistent."

"What an odd way to say infuriating."

"Hardy-har, _your Majesty_."

Regina puts the call on speaker and throws her arm over her eyes. The fact that she slept the day away does not lessen the exhaustion in her bones. She hears a door open in the background of the call and the familiar sound of leather against leather.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Nowhere. Mary Margaret invited Neal, Archie, and Leroy over for dinner, and it's a bit crowded at the moment."

"That is such an odd collection of people. Then again, Snow does attract all kinds of creatures."

"Her family dinners are always come one-come all situations. The Blue Fairy came over once, and I have never wanted to toss a bowl of hot soup in someone's face more than that night. Savior this, Savior that. Honestly, I would rather be a dandelion at this point."

"As opposed to the doormat you are now?" Regina pauses and sighs, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"You aren't wrong, though," Emmerson mutters. "It does feel like that lately."

"Still. I should not have said it."

"It's fine. Look, are you okay? Since the start of my shift, I've been dealing with bullshit, and I went by your office to get you to sign off on uniforms. Your secretary told me you were busy. Finished my shift, went back to your office, and still got the runaround. She broke after a few minutes and told me you hadn't shown up all day. If you didn't answer this call, my next choice involved my right boot and your front door."

"One, I need to see the uniforms on someone's body before I sign off. Two, and I mean this as nicely as possible, had you broken my door, my next choice would have involved my left heel and your ass."

"I think that might be the first time you made a threat that doesn't involve magic."

"There are other ways to cause pain, dear."

"Anyway, fifteen hours of radio silence is new for you."

"Who said it was that long?"

"Hold on." There's shuffling, and Regina distinctly hears a page turn in a notebook. "Ah, here we go. At 9:30, Ruby calls you to see if you want her to prepare your usual breakfast. At 10:15, she texts you and says she's leaving the order on your doorstep. At 12:25, she comes back to deliver your lunch, finds the breakfast untouched. At 1:30, she-

"Alright!" Regina huffs. "I get it."

"So?"

"I was… asleep," she says.

"From eight a.m. to eight p.m.?" they ask.

"No. I was asleep from four a.m. to seven p.m."

"What about the last hour?"

"I went to my vault for light reading."

"Nothing in that vault counts as light reading."

"To you, yes."

Emmerson snorts and asks, "Do you at least feel better?"

"I was never sick."

"You slept almost the entire day without answering your phone or responding to the doorbell. If you weren't sick, then what were you?"

"I can't tell you," she says. "At least, not yet."

"Another one of those keep the past in the past things?"

"This is a past thing, yes, but this specific thing refuses to stay that way," she says. Then adds under her breath, "Not that I want it to."

"Oh, I see."

Regina suddenly regrets answering the phone.

"Let me guess, you have an old lover who's returned from the dead, and now you want to bring him back to life?"

Regina flinches. "Why on Earth is that the first thing you guess?" she asks.

"Because then I'd have to stop you from trying to Frankenstein-ing your zombie boyfriend."

Regina works through that statement in pieces. "You do know who Dr. Whale is, right? And zombie boyfriend?" she asks.

"No way! He's Frankenstein? Ew. Mary Margaret. But here's the thing, I think zombies are horrible. The dead should stay dead. Now, if he were a vampire, then I would put my support behind the endeavor. Only if he treats you right and doesn't try to drink your blood. We have plenty of people here who can be used as a substitute."

"Are vampires not dead people?"

"No, they are unalive. There is a difference. Vampires can bathe, change clothes, shampoo their hair, communicate and have the ability to comprehend and retain information. Zombies operate under a specific guideline. Eat brains."

"Part of me wants to incinerate you for drawing me into this asinine discussion, but the other part of me is curious as to why you think a zombie boyfriend is something I would hide in my house over?"

"Because you only react to three things. Henry, love that doesn't have to do with Henry, and when someone ruins lasagna by adding vegetables," they say.

"That was one time, and Ruby- look, it is not about zombies or Henry. Or lasagna," Regina says.

"So, it's about love?"

Regina takes a deep breath and exhales. She goes over the best way to say what she wants to say, to help Emmerson understand that no matter how much she wants to talk about it, Regina can't say anything to anyone for the time being. The Blue Fairy and Rumple would love to get their hands on Isabella for the simple fact she has part of the Evil Queen's heart beating in her chest. Rubbing her own chest, Regina wonders if her mother's book on hearts is in her vault somewhere.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. I know we aren't there yet," Emmerson says, breaking the sudden silence.

"This has nothing to do with our friendship or trust. This is about you having this knowledge and the wrong person getting a hold of it. I want to tell you. I do, but I cannot risk anyone else finding out. Not yet. Not until I can come up with a plan to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"I'll leave you to it then."

"Are you upset?"

"No, not at all. I get it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I can assure you that I am alive and well."

"Okay. See you tomorrow?"

"Baring anymore fifteen-hour nights, yes."

Emmerson ends the call, and Regina glances at the three books on the other side of her bed. Based on the bits and pieces she picked out from each, Regina had a larger problem than she started with. Her notes stare up at her with glaring intensity.

**Practitioners who share a mental bond, such as a mind-link, whether temporary or permanent, must always be within distance of one another. More than 100 kilometers between each practitioner will cause the link to experience moments of imbalance. If the link is affected in any way, be it spell, curse, or potion, it will take time to restore it to its natural state. Should the bond be stretched longer than 100 kilometers, over time, the link will deteriorate. It will cause bouts of irritation, anger, and violence and will ultimately _lead to both practitioners' death._ It is imperative mind-links are formed between a mother and child and given enough time to strengthen before testing the limitations of distance.**

4,800 kilometers separate her and Isabella. If Regina doesn't go to Washington or have Isabella come to her, their mind-link problems will only worsen. Unfortunately, Regina cannot leave Storybrooke without causing a scene, which means her efforts at keeping Isabella from Storybrooke are beginning to be for naught. 

***

The next morning, a very exhausted Regina enters her office and stops short. She wonders if this is karma for all the bad she's done. She takes a deep breath and closes the door.

"Charming, how lovely it is to see you again. No sword?" she asks.

Regina makes her way to her desk and sits down. She smiles when she sees the breakfast delivery on the floor next to an extra-large cup of coffee. Ruby would have left her food on her desk. The only other person who can get in here and do that is-

"….Emma."

"Pardon?"

"I said, you need to stay away from Emma."

Regina bristles at that. Despite her best efforts, Emmerson is quickly becoming her favorite person in Storybrooke, and she will die before she ever lets someone tell her who she can and cannot hang with. Not only is she an adult, but she is also a Queen. The Evil Queen, at that, and if she wants to- 

"Are you even listening to me?" Charming exclaims.

"When am I ever?" 

"Listen here, Emma is my daughter – our daughter-

"That you fought tooth and nail to send to another realm, yes. I know."

"You forced our hand!"

"I cast a curse. You made a choice."

"Snow and I know Emma was on the phone with you last night. We saw it on her phone after she went to bed. What could you two possibly be talking about for thirty minutes?"

"Wow. Breach of privacy? Yikes. Go ahead and add that to the growing list of things you two have done wrong as parents. Sad, really."

"No, what's sad is you kidnapping a little girl and trying to play Mommy with her," he snaps.

Regina tenses. She places her palms flat on the desk and takes a deep breath. She would love nothing more than to kill that stupid fairy, but she's trying to turn over a new leaf. Killing her would alienate her even more from Henry and, in a way, Emmerson.

"You need to leave," she warns.

"Say, what happened to her, by the way? She didn't come over with the curse, so what'd you do? Leave her behind? Take her heart out when she tried to leave? Is she still in the dungeons where you kept her? Tell me, Regina. Were you that desperate for a child's love that you took it from someone else?"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Office."

Charming leans down on her desk and gets in her face. "Stay the hell away from my daughter," he warns. "Or I will do everything in my power to figure out what you did to that girl and her father. Even if I have to make a deal with Gold to do so."

Regina grabs Charming by the neck and digs her nails into his skin. "Do understand something, David," she digs her nails in deeper, his blood dripping down her wrist, and she adds in a low voice, "My change in temperament has its limits, and I can assure you that if you even breathe about her to Gold, I will rip out your throat and wear it as a necklace."

Charming starts to choke on his own blood, and Regina releases him. He slides off her desk to the floor. His blood stains her fingertips as she waves her hand over his body. The wounds heal, and he catches his breath on the floor. Eventually, he gets to his feet, and she meets his gaze evenly.

"You will pay for that," he wheezes.

"My office is open until five. Until then," Regina gestures to the door, "see yourself out."

* * *

"Swan!"

Emmerson curses inwardly and tries to walk faster, but Hook snags their arm and yanks them back.

"Surely you aren't avoiding me, love," he teases.

"Actually, I kind of am."

Hook's face twists in confusion, and Emmerson shoves their hands into their back pocket. They rock back on their heels and glance up at the sky. This is not how they wanted to have the conversation.

"I'm avoiding you because I've been trying to find the best way to tell you that I'm gay."

Hook startles for a moment before he cocks his head and asks, "As in you prefer the company of the fairer sex?"

"Yes."

"But your mother said-"

"I haven't told her yet."

"Good luck with that," he says.

"Meaning what, exactly?"

"You didn't hear this from me, but there is a specific ship that's run by a group of women who escaped to the sea because it's the only lady that will never deny them the right to live as they please. They all lived in the White Kingdom at some point," he says.

"Analogy aside, please tell me you aren't saying Mary Margaret ran them out of the kingdom."

"No, I'm simply saying one associate, in particular, regaled me with how she was caught in bed with our favorite werewolf. After being publicly embarrassed by the Princess, the Evil Queen," At Emmerson's look, he corrects himself, "I mean, Regina, arranged for her to join this group of pirates. From what I last heard, it's a very lucrative and successful life. Too bad I'm not allowed on board."

"For many reasons, I refuse to comment on that." Emmerson rubs the left side of their head. "Hook, can you not tell anyone about me? I'm not sure I'm ready for the backlash yet."

"Swan, I may be a pirate, but I'm also a respecter of lifestyles. I- oh," he pauses and looks over their shoulder, "good afternoon, your Majesty."

Emmerson glances back and frowns at Regina standing directly behind them.

"How long have you been there?" Emmerson asks.

"Long enough to know he's a respecter of lifestyles." To Hook, she asks, "Is your ship not sail worthy yet?"

"Trying to get rid of me already, love?"

"Wow. You moved on very quickly," Emmerson says.

"I can't tell if you're offended or not."

"You told him?"

"She knew?"

"I told her first."

"Naturally. Going to send this one off to the sea too, are you?" he asks Regina.

"It would piss off Snow White," she muses.

"You are not sending me to the sea," Emmerson scoffs.

"Not willingly."

"Right then. Swan, if you ever change your mind-

"Being gay is not a pair of shoes, Hook," Emmerson says flatly. "It's more like a birthmark."

"Aye. What about you, your Majesty?"

"You are very close to losing your second hand."

Hook winks and saunters off in the opposite direction. Emmerson notices the way Regina's face falls into one of exhaustion once he's gone.

"Still sticking with the whole 'I'm not sick' routine?"

"We need to talk," she says.

"Okay, where do you-" Regina grabs Emmerson's arm and poofs them into her basement. "-never mind."

"Give me a moment. I need to check something," she says.

"Sure?"

Regina walks to the mirror on her wall and puts her hand on it.

"Show her to me."

The mirror distorts before Regina – and Emmerson – can see Isabella punching a heavy bag in sequence. Regina relaxes, seeing that she's safe, and she allows herself a moment to watch further. Emmerson comes up behind her, and Regina ignores the strong scent of cinnamon that seems to follow them around.

_"Give me that in eight reps. That's two front, two sides, two back, and two sides. Please try not to hit your neighbor. On my count," Isabella pauses, "go."_

_The kids copy her earlier combination. Isabella walks through the group, adjusting their arms and twisting their hips in the process._

_"Here's your lesson for the day. Do not use violence for the sake of using violence. That is not what I'm teaching you. What I am teaching you is how to protect yourself, how to defend your loved ones, and I guess teaching you self-control and whatever the school board wants me to say."_

_The students laugh. Isabella approaches two students in the back._

_"Cullens, try not to overdo it," she says. "Wouldn't want you two stretching a muscle."_

Emmerson gasps and steps closer to the mirror.

_Isabella moves on from the students in the back and now makes her way to the front. "When I was younger, I was the smallest person in the room. I took a few hits, a couple knockdowns, but I always got up. I wanted to keep going. I needed to know how to stand by my mother and trust in myself that I could keep her safe from any threat," she says._

_"Your Mom a gang member or something?" someone calls out._

_Isabella laughs and says, "No, not at all. I call her the Queen. My point is I want you to trust that if you're faced with danger or something that aims to cause you or someone you love harm, that you can apply what you're learning with me and be able to defend yourself to the best of your abilities. It seems dramatic, yes, but take nothing in this life for granted."_

Regina cancels the spell with a smile on her face. Guess those mini-lessons with the knights paid off. She turns to find Emmerson now on the other side of the room. They pace back and forth with their lip between their teeth.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks.

"Okay. First, who was that?"

"My daughter," she says.

Emmerson freezes. Regina waits for the news to settle.

"Wait, you have a kid? Sorry, another kid?"

"I do."

"How old is she?"

"That is a really complicated question. Something weird happened. To her, it has only been twelve years. To you, it has been twenty-eight. I can only surmise that coming straight to Storybrooke for a year and then leaving played a part in it. However-"

"You can focus on the logistics later, but I- hold on, are you saying she's from the Enchanted Forest?" 

"She is."

"And she's not here in Storybrooke?"

"No."

"But she called you the Queen."

"She has her memories."

"Holy fuck, and she's beyond the boundary?"

"Did we not just go over this?" Regina sighs. "Yes, I have a daughter who is out there in the real world with her memories of me and her time in the Enchanted Forest."

"Why is she not here?"

"Because she does not know where here is. That is the part she does not remember."

"Okay, can we table this?"

"Not really. There is a reason I showed you this."

"Your daughter's surrounded by vampires!" Emmerson blurts.

"…come again?"

"Hear me out, alright? I need you to trust me because I am about to give you information that only Belle knows, and she knows the bare minimum. I know how this sounds. I really, really do, but I can tell you that those two kids – the Cullens - are vampires. I have proof."

"Let me get this straight. You are saying the daughter I just told you about is surrounded by supernatural creatures, and you have proof?"

"I am, and I do. But first," Emmerson walks up to the mirror, "this mirror can show you anyone, yes? No matter where they are?"

Regina nods.

"Then search for someone named Alia Hale."

* * *

Emmerson stays quiet as Regina paces. They were both unprepared for watching Alia drain three men back to back, but the point was made. Not that Emmerson had never seen Alia do it, but it was weird seeing it from an aerial view. Emmerson isn't sure which is worse: watching someone get their blood violently drained from their body in real-time or watching someone rip another person's heart out and crush it. Regina walks up to the island and puts her hands flat on the marble. She's two drinks in and looking a little maniacal.

"Call her," she says.

Emmerson nods and pulls out their phone. They have Alia's number for emergencies, but this counts as one, right? They put the phone on speaker and wait—the vampire answers on the fourth ring.

_"Honeycomb! Are you alright? Where are you? You disappeared after that boy showed up. I followed you all the way to Maine before you vanished."_

"Um, that is a very, very long story that I do not have time to get into, but I promise I will soon."

_"Why do I hear an echo?"_

"Oh, right. My friend, Regina, is listening in. She's why I called."

_"Explain."_

"So, Regina thinks vampires might be around her daughter and possibly pose a threat."

Regina shoots Emmerson a confused look, and Emmerson shakes their head. They are not going to tell Alia that they technically told Regina about the vampires.

_"We will talk about this ambush later, Swan,"_ Alia huffs. _"But fine. Regina, describe them to me."_

"I only know their last name. Cullen or something like that," Regina says. "They currently reside in-

_"Forks,"_ Alia finishes. _"Emmerson, take me off the speaker."_

Emmerson frowns at the tightness of Alia's voice. They hold up their finger and go into the other room.

"What's going on?"

_"This Regina. How close are you to her?"_

"Um, well, I mean- when you say close-

_"You like her."_

Emmerson flushes and says, "Yes. I do, but there are things at play here that… complicates it."

_"Worse than the situation we have now?"_

"I would say they're equal."

_"As you already know, the Cullens are Emmett and Rosalie's temporary coven."_

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to deceive you."

_"Yes, you did, but I'm glad you did because I technically have no proof you broke the law. I would hate to have to kill you. Regardless, I need you to describe the daughter for me."_

"I can't do that. Regina needs to do that. Like I said, this is-

_"Complicated, yes, whatever. Give Regina back the phone."_

Emmerson rolls their eyes and goes back into the kitchen. They pass Regina the phone, and Regina takes it.

"Hello?"

_"Is your daughter a brunette? Name is Isabella Swan, but prefers Bella? Has a father named Charlie? Teaches boxing at the local high school?"_

"How did you know that?"

_"I need to call someone. I will call back, I promise, but in the meantime, ask Swan about vampiric mating."_

The call ends, and Regina passes it back to Emmerson.

"What did she say?"

"That she has to call someone and," she pauses and scrunches her face, "to ask you about vampiric mating?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character death(s). There's a lot going on in this chapter.

Bella shivers as she starts the car. Charlie rubs his hands together to warm up. The temperature in Forks dropped considerably in a matter of hours. Bella’s wearing thermals under her clothes, and she’s still cold. She and Charlie decided to get milkshakes at midnight. She has no idea why, but the day she says no to a milkshake is a day she never wants to see. Charlie blows into his hands and relaxes in his seat. Bella takes her time pulling out the driveway.

“So. Do you know why she cast the curse?”

Charlie stares at the road ahead of them. For a moment, Bella doesn’t think she’s going to get an answer. Then Charlie blinks and says, “No. I knew she was considering it, but she refused to say why. All I know is that whatever happened made her angry enough to curse an entire group of people to a new realm.” 

“You think it had something to do with Snow?”

“It’s funny how almost everyone assumes Regina was obsessed with Snow White,” he snorts. “But Regina cared very little about that spoiled brat. No, I imagine it was a multitude of things all at once. Like how during court, people would come in and throw rotten food at Regina’s feet. The soil was bad, they would say. Regina then spent hours coming up with a way to draw the toxins from the dirt to save their food. Know what they did after? Accused her of poisoning them and refused to eat the food. They gave in once the hunger set in, but the accusation alone hurt her more than she cared to admit. To them, she was always just Evil, never the Queen. Never someone who gave a fuck about the people who lived there. Regina made sure families always had food to eat, water to drink, and that enough money flowed through the towns. No one struggled to pay for necessities. She fought for everyone. Anyone. But they were so blinded by what they wanted to believe that Regina exhausted herself for nothing but food stains on the bottom of her dress, spit on her shoes, and crowds cursing her name.”

“Not to be that person, but why didn’t she just-

“Contrary to popular belief,” he interrupts, “Regina only acted with violence when necessary. Traitors, killers, thieves, abusers, and spies. The King and Snow’s brigade of dwarves and other do-gooders fell under the category of doing nothing beyond existing in her presence. Can’t blame her for that one, though.”

Bella frowns and lets the conversation fall into silence. She pulls into the parking lot at the diner and keeps the car running. She turns to Charlie and asks, “When did she become my Mom?”

Charlie barks out a laugh and shakes his head. “Regina’s been your Mom since the moment you laid eyes on her. Sara was upset at that, but it didn’t matter. Hell, you said Regina’s name first. You started walking when she asked you to. Whenever she was around, you only let her hold you or feed you, and at night, you refused to sleep until she said goodnight.”

“I meant physically,” she says quietly.

“Oh. Um. The day Sara left. When you were two, not three, as you keep saying,” he tries to joke. It falls flat. He coughs and continues, “But I’m not sure about the details. She knows more than me, but she told me not to tell you yet. That’s why I was so happy when you wanted to get her that gift.”

Bella turns off the car and lays her head on the steering wheel.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Let’s just go in.”

“Bella-

“I’m fine, Dad. Okay?”

Charlie surrenders and unbuckles his seatbelt. The two exit the car, and Bela locks it. She meets Charlie at the stairs just as a massive gust of wind nearly knocks them off their feet. They take a look at one another and then sprint into the diner.

* * *

It’s midnight. Rosalie reclines on the loveseat while Emmett plays video games. Edward, Jasper, and Alice hunt while Carlisle and Esme have a late ‘dinner’ at the hospital in his office. The silence is well-deserved after the family meeting. Rosalie couldn’t – well, yes, she could – believe how Carlisle managed to be both supportive and condescending. Esme took whatever side Carlisle did. Alice was Edward’s number one supporter, and Jasper stayed neutral for the sake of being neutral. It became a nightmare defending her right to hang out with Isabella and the closeness she shares with her. Rosalie’s decided to wait until the worst possible moment to tell Edward Isabella is her mate and not his. Only to spice things up a little more. Her phone rings and she glances at the screen.

**Alabama**

Rosalie nudges Emmett and shows him the phone. He stops the game just as Rosalie answers the call.

“This is a surprise,” Rosalie says.

_“Are you alone?”_

“Me and Emmett.”

_“Oh! Hi, baby.”_

“Hi, Lee. I miss you,” Emmett says, a pout on his face.

_“I miss you too. I’ll see you soon, though, right?”_

“Of course! Wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.”

_“Good. I took the risk because I just got the most interesting call. Do you remember Swan?”_

“That human you were obsessed with?”

_“Rose,”_ Alia warns

“What? I meant that affectionately. Swan wasn’t all bad,” she mutters.

“I knew you cared about the kid,” Emmett snorts.

“Shut up.”

_“Anyway, do you remember how I said Swan went missing a year or so ago?”_

“Yeah, you said you lost ’em somewhere in Maine and weren’t able to pick up a scent past a certain point,” Emmett says.

_“Well, Swan just called me, asking if I knew any vamps in Forks.”_

Rosalie and Emmett frown in unison.

“Didn’t you warn her about the law?” Rosalie asks.

_“Naturally. But Swan has this friend named Regina-_

“Wait, Regina?” Rosalie interrupts. “That’s Isabella’s mother. I think. There are things I’m still in the dark about.”

_“That makes my next comment more than a little coincidental. Regina thinks her daughter might be in danger due to a couple of vampires in her boxing class. In Forks. Pretty easy to put that together.”_

“How does Regina even know that?” Rosalie says. “Isabella has no physical contact with her mother.”

_“You sure about that?”_

“More than a hundred percent positive. Please do not ask me how.”

_“Fine. Then tell me why Edward and Alice are in the class in the first place?"_

“You know why,” Emmett grunts. “To be closer to Isabella. Alice joined to keep Edward in line.”

_“That is the stupid thing I’ve ever heard.”_

“No one said it was smart,” Emmett replies.

Alia snorts and asks, _“What all do you know about these two?”_

“Who? Regina and Isabella?”

_“Yes.”_

“Oh. I- can’t tell you the bare minimum I do know.”

_“Like hell!”_

Rosalie laughs, despite the situation, and says, “Lee, it’s not like that. I want to tell you, tell both of you the full story, but I don’t know if they have rules like we do. Plus, I genuinely have no idea why Isabella and Regina got separated. Something is going on, but I can’t break her trust. Not until I get her permission.”

_“Fine, fine, fine. All I know Swan is somewhere in Maine. That’s the last place I tracked her, so I’ll start there and see if there’s any Regina’s in the state. Hopefully, we strike gold. If not, permission be damned. We need to put this puzzle together with or without their help.”_

“I understand. Keep me updated?” Rosalie asks.

_“Of course.”_

“And thank you, Lee, for not pushing it.”

_“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”_

* * *

Bella and Charlie ride down the road with Paramore playing through the speakers. The clock reads 2:30. She has no clue who decided to put a twenty-four-hour diner in a small town, but she makes a mental note to kiss them and smack them for the idea. Bella fights her sleep, using the radio to keep her awake. She overate, and she can feel the syrup oozing from her pores. She yawns behind her hand.

“Note to self, no heavy breakfast food for Bella and Charlie after eleven,” he groans.

“Or maybe saying no when the waitress asks if we want more bacon,” she jokes tiredly.

“No one says no to- Bella, look out!”

Bella swerves at the last second, but she loses control of the wheel. The car slides off the road and crashes into a tree. Bella breaks her nose when her face hits the wheel, and Charlie’s head hits the window so hard it shatters. Bella catches a flash of blonde in her peripheral. She blinks at the blurry figure stalking toward her window. They bend down and smile at her.

That’s when she sees them.

Red eyes.

She remembers Rosalie’s warning about red eyes. Human drinkers. She’s too dizzy to call on her magic, and she falls unconscious.

* * *

At two-twenty a.m., Rosalie and Emmett plop down on the couch in frustration after chasing some unfamiliar vampire scents they caught behind their house. Carlisle and Esme found a trail but lost it. As did Edward and Alice. Jasper runs to the house from the backyard but pauses to take off his boots. He places them beside the door and brushes his hands on his pants as he enters.

“Lost the scents at the boundary. Smells like three,” he says.

“The boundary? We lost them over by the diner,” Emmett says, frowning.

“Esme and I chased them near the school,” Carlisle sighs.

Rosalie feels a sudden pain in her face and grabs at her nose. Emmett notices and places a hand on her leg.

“You alright?”

“I think so.” The pain spreads to her entire head, and she feels nauseous. The feelings don’t belong to her. “I need to go,” she says quickly, rising to her feet.

“What’s wrong?” Emmett asks.

“I need to go,” she repeats, pushing past him toward the door.

She doesn’t see Alice freeze as a vision overtakes her, and Edward’s face contorts. He steps up to Rosalie and gets in her face.

“You’re going to see Bella!” he shouts.

His voice sends another sharp pain through her head. Vampires don’t get headaches. What the hell is going on? She eyes Edward in annoyance, then she glances at Alice, who has her head down. Rosalie clicks her tongue against her teeth.

“What part of stay out of my future did you not understand?” Rosalie growls.

“I couldn’t help it!” Alice exclaims. “You’ve been acting so secretive lately, and I just-

“Can’t help not being in the loop. Yeah, I got it. Alice needs to be in everyone’s business because she doesn’t know how to mind her own!”

“Rose,” Esme scolds. “Don’t talk to your sister like that.”

“Bullshit. How about teaching your daughter not to peek into people’s futures? In case you all forgot, Alice, can actually control the damn thing!”

Emmett comes up behind her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Jasper’s influence washes over her, and she raises her hand in thanks.

“Rosalie, I tried to be understanding the first time, but you’ve left me no choice,” Carlisle says. “I forbid you from interacting with Isabella from this moment on.”

Rosalie ignores him and pushes Edward out of the way, but he grabs her arm. She feels another wave of nauseousness, and she swallows a mouthful of venom to avoid puking all over the floor. Maybe she should have puked on Edward.

“You heard Carlisle! You need to stay away from my mate,” Edward orders.

“Isabella is not your mate!” she snaps.

“Yes, she is! And she would know that if you stop interfering!”

“Staring at her from the back of the classroom, stalking her during lunch, and sniffing her gym clothes does not constitute as mate behavior, Edward. You have said little to nothing to her beyond scowls and condescension. Though I guess you get that from your father,” she says mockingly.

“Rosalie!” Esme exclaims.

“Fuck this,” she sighs.

Rosalie closes her eyes. She spreads her gift around the entire room, leaving only Emmett and Jasper unaffected. She looks at them and says, “Keep them away from Bella’s house.”

“I’m coming with you,” Emmett says.

“No. I need you to stay-

“I can handle them, sis,” Jasper says.

Rosalie sighs and nods. She runs off with Emmett beside her and releases the others from her gift. She doesn’t care about their anger, about the fight they’ll have when she gets back, nor the temper tantrum Edward will inevitably throw. All she cares about is Bella and figuring out what’s going on. As she runs, she feels the new pain at her temple and picks up her pace.

* * *

Regina can’t sleep. It’s five a.m., and she’s awake in her study. Every time she tries to fall asleep, it feels like someone is taking a knife to her brain. She assumes the mind-link is deteriorating, and she pulls out more research to see if she can delay it a little longer. Emmerson ran off hours ago to get home, play happy family, and Regina vaguely remembers some off-handed promise about coming back as soon as Alia called. Regina hated how she missed the blonde’s presence. Her irritation fades into resignation, and now- now she’s in an enormous amount of pain. Blood drips down her nose, and she frowns. Her stomach rolls and she bends to the side, dry-heaving into her trash can.

“What the hell…”

Regina groans and gets to her feet. Her stomach rolls again, and another pain hits her temple. She puts her fingers to her head, and they come away with blood. A realization hits, and it’s one that makes her sprint out of the room.

Isabella.

Regina’s halfway to her basement when her right leg gives out. She grunts in pain as she hits the floor. She twists and looks down. Her leg sticks out at an awkward angle.

“Fuck!”

Regina gathers some strength. She tries to focus long enough to poof to her destination, but she can’t. The blood from her head streams down the side of her face. The blood from her nose adds to the growing puddle in front of her. Another crack sounds in the empty space. Regina screams as her left arm snaps in half. It feels like the bones in her forearm are entirely shattered. In her rush, she left her phone in her study. She tries to crawl in the direction she came from, but an imaginary boot crashes into her ribs. She feels the bone pierce something it shouldn’t. She wheezes and rolls over on her side. Her vision blurs, and she tries to stay awake. But eventually, the pain becomes too much, and she passes out.

* * *

Bella coughs up blood as she comes to. She’s on the floor in some room. All she knows is that the sun rises through the window behind her. The light shines on Charlie, broken and bruised at her feet. She’s lost the use of her left arm, her right leg forms the shape of an L, and she’s half-blind from the blood pouring from her temple. She wheezes and gingerly wraps her right arm around her waist as she sits up straight. She leans against the wall and lets her magic slowly heal her internal injuries. She keeps her eyes close, even as she feels the breath against her cheek.

“I know you’re awake,” he whispers.

Bella hums under her breath. James. The woman with him is Victoria. The third one vanished a few minutes prior. His name was Laurent, and she wonders if he knew about her. All he kept saying was that she smelled dark, that they should find someone else, but James and Victoria ignored him. He ran after helping them get rid of the car. A sharp kick to her already broken leg catches Bella’s attention, and she swallows her scream. She needs her energy. Bella forces her magic to stay at bay as she opens her eyes.

“There she is,” he chuckles. “The star of the hour.”

“What the fuck do you want from us?” she asks tiredly.

“Do you know how good you smell?” James asks, dodging the question. “Because we were only passing through when we caught this… delicious scent carried by the wind. We just had to have it.” 

Bella watches Victoria pick Charlie off the ground. She nuzzles his neck.

“Put him down,” Bella orders.

“Or what?” James taunts.

“I already plan on killing you, but for your sake, I was going to make it quick. Keep touching my father, and I’ll make you suffer,” she says softly.

James and Victoria laugh. Bella feels her rib snap into place, and the blood in her lungs vanishes. She can breathe again, but she remains on the floor, biding her time. Her magic flows toward the bones in her left arm.

“You’re a feisty one. I like that,” James muses.

“I do too. Does this mean we can keep her?”

Bella stiffens. She wills her magic to go faster. She needs both her arms to do what she wants to do.

“Of course. But we need to move her somewhere else.” James looks at Bella. “I’m very invested in seeing how much more she can take for however long she survives.”

“What about him?” Victoria asks, jostling Charlie.

James glances between Bella and Charlie and Victoria. Then he grins maliciously, stands, and his next words will forever haunt her nightmares.

“Dead weight.”

“No!” Bella screams.

She strains against the rope. James laughs and grips her chin.

“Watch,” he orders.

“No! Let him go!” she shouts. “Dad!”

Victoria opens her mouth. Fangs descend, and Charlie meets Bella’s gaze. He smiles.

“I love you, Monkey,” he mouths.

Victoria’s teeth tear into his neck. Charlie doesn’t even scream. Something inside of Bella falls away, and the bones in her leg snap into place. Her magic erases the wounds from her face, her arms, and she rises off the ground. She breaks through the rope around her wrists. James lunges for her, and she side-steps him. He crashes into the wall behind her. Victoria drops Charlie’s lifeless body at her feet and goes for her. Bella catches her by the throat with one hand, and she blindly grabs James’ with the other. Their bodies tighten, almost like something wraps around them, and Bella’s eyes darken until they’re black. She doesn’t feel in control of her body anymore. She can see Charlie in her peripheral. Her vision blurs from her tears, and she looks Victoria in the eyes, even though her words are for them both.

“You. Should. Have. Kept. Running.”

Her eyes fall on Charlie again, and her anger roars back like a vengeance. She scowls and tightens her grip on their throats.

“Now, burn,” she hisses.

Victoria and James begin to convulse. Smoke rises from their skin as flames slowly engulf their body. Bella wills the fire to grow hotter and hotter until the only thing Bella holds in both hands is ash. She drops the ash onto the floor and falls to the floor. She crawls to Charlie and hesitates to touch him. He’s gone, this much she knows, and no amount of magic will bring him back from this. He warned her earlier that night the transfer spell he cast came with consequences Regina tried to warn him about. A life for a life. Charlie was bound to die at some point with no hope for a resurrection.

Magic always comes at a price.

Bella leans over and kisses his forehead. Her lips come away with blood, and she wipes it away with her hand. As the anger fades, all that remains is bone-sinking loneliness that swallows her whole. She wraps her arms around him and, through her tears, manages to whisper-

“Home.”

Both she and Charlie vanish from sight.

* * *

Emmerson kicks down Regina’s door with their gun aimed at whoever might be there. They dodge a fireball and spin around in annoyance and shock.

“Emmerson!” Regina seethes. “What the hell did I tell you about-

“Are you okay?” Emmerson interrupts.

“What?”

“Are you okay? Something felt weird, like… you were dying or something,” they say.

“Clearly I am not dead,” Regina says flatly.

“No. I guess not…”

Regina waves her hand at the door. Emmerson jumps out of the way to avoid being a permanent house fixture.

“You look ridiculous,” Regina mutters, falling back to the couch and curling under her blanket. “I hope that is not the uniform you want me to sign off on because the answer is a resounding no.”

Emmerson rolls their eyes and tucks their gun back into the holster. “The heater went out at the station, and this was the only thing I could grab.”

“Why do you have a bright pink hoodie at the station?”

“It- stop dodging my question.”

“My secretary has been told to tell people that I am working from home. So do not go bothering her for details on your way out.”

Emmerson isn’t fazed by the dismissal. They notice the scorch marks on the wall near the hallway, the bucket of bleach and towels near the kitchen, and-

“Is that blood?” they ask.

“Yes.”

“Is it your blood?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Right. Are you going to tell me what happened, or are you going to make me guess? Because I am not going anywhere until we come to some sort of compromise.”

The silence stretches between them.

“I have not been able to contact or see my daughter. I believe she might be hurt or in danger. And I cannot do anything about it. So. To answer your question, no, I am not okay. Not until…”

Emmerson hears the crack in Regina’s voice, and they unbuckle their holster. They place it on the table in the foyer and remove their boots. They go over to the bucket by the kitchen door and roll up their sleeves.

“What are you doing?” Regina asks.

“It’s just the blood, right? I’m not sure what I can do about the scorch marks.”

“Emmerson-

“Rest, Regina. I might as well stay in case whatever happened happens again. The fact you were alone the first time-” they pause and shake their head, “just go to sleep.”

There’s a moment of silence, broken only by Emmerson putting the bucket on the floor when Regina starts to cry. Emmerson hesitates in the hall before sighing and shuffling over to the couch. They pick up Regina and sit down, holding the woman in their arms. There’s no response, no scowl, or an effort to push them away.

“I can’t lose her,” Regina cries.

Emmerson adjusts their hold and removes their phone from their pocket. They press Alia’s number and waits.

_“I was just about to call you,”_ Alia answers.

“You were? Why?”

_“Is Regina there?”_

“Yes.”

_“Can you put the call on speaker?”_

Emmerson does so and says, “Okay. We’re both here.”

_“Listen, I don’t know the whole story. Communicating with Rosalie or Emmett right now is next to impossible. I know Emmett and Rosalie showed up at the Swan house around three a.m. looking for Isabella. Rosalie kept complaining about pain in her nose and limbs. They eventually found Isabella’s car on the side of the road with at least three unknown vampire scents around it.”_

“What does that mean?” Regina asks.

_“It means Emmett and Rosalie had to call in help, and from what I was told, the coven got spread out through a hundred-mile radius. The vampires involved spread Isabella’s scent in different directions. Eventually, Rosalie and Emmett found the abandoned house where,”_ Alia pauses, _“where they found a pool of blood that… belonged to both Isabella and Charlie. But neither of them were there.”_

Emmerson feels Regina’s breathing pick up and takes the call off speaker. They wrap one arm around Regina and say to Alia, “Please tell me you guys have a trail.”

_“No,”_ Alia murmurs. _“But there’s something else, something I think she needs to hear from you.”_

* * *

Regina pushes Emmerson out of the house and slams the door. She waves her hand. A barrier forms around the entire property. She can feel Emmerson trying to get back in. She ignores them. Regina runs her hands through her hair and tries to catch her breath.

_“With the amount of blood found... Emmett and Alia believe Charlie might not have long to live. If he's alive at all.”_

Regina feels her entire world shifted off its axis. Charlie dead? Isabella missing? She drops to her knees. Flashes of horse rides around the kingdom with Daniel and Charlie go through her mind. Sneaking down into the kitchen to have dinner with Charlie instead of the King. Kneeling on the floor as Isabella waddled her way across the room. Lying with Charlie in the grass late at night, holding his hand and promising to be there for each other. Regina broke that promise. She wasn’t there. She isn’t there now. She has to leave. She has to find Isabella. She has to- she-

“You idiot,” Emmerson huffs from behind her. “You forget I have magic too.”

Emmerson drops down beside her and pulls her close.

“I got you, Gina. And I promise I’ll help you find her. No matter what.”

* * *

Leaving the bag near Charlie’s body, Isabella flips up her hood and exits the house. She heads to the garage. The neighbors are thankfully not home, which makes her plan easier to pull off. She removes the tarp from Charlie's "weekend" car and hops inside. It smells like him. Isabella collects herself and starts the engine. She peels out of the driveway and down the street.

She’s going to find Regina. Her brain is muddled, broken, and she is unable to reach out to her. It’s like their connection is gone. There’s an ache in her heart at the thought. She tightens her grip on the wheel and shakes off the thoughts. Regina’s alive. She knows it. She has to be. And Isabella will find her.

Even if she has to drive over the entire fucking country.

* * *

Rosalie picks up the bag with trembling hands. Emmett carries Charlie out into the backyard while Rosalie goes upstairs to Isabella’s room and closes the door. She sits on the bed and opens it. Inside is a blood-stained t-shirt, her cellphone, an envelope, and a single boot with mud on the bottom. Rosalie puts the bag on the floor and removes the envelope. Inside are a letter and a citrine ring. She unfolds the letter and dumps the ring into her palm.

_Dear Rose,_

_I know you’ll be the one to open this. You wouldn’t let anyone else get the pleasure. The thing is, I’m not sure that makes this any easier. I know you’ll be mad at me. I can’t blame you, but as much as it pains me to do this, I have to go. But before I do, I figured you deserve some answers._

* * *

Isabella rides down the highway. She refuses to roll down the windows. The last time the wind carried her scent, it brought destruction with it. And she has no idea where she’s going. All she knows is to go East. That’s the only thing her heart is telling her. East. Where? No clue, but until she feels anything different, it’s what she’s banking on.

* * *

_Here’s the truth. My name is Isabella Marie Cygnus. I was born in the Enchanted Forest. Yes, that Enchanted Forest with the Evil Queen and Snow White and everyone in between. This is not the only realm in existence, merely the only one you know. The fairytales you heard growing up and the ones I grew up with are so vastly different. Good guys are not always good, bad guys are not always bad, and evil comes in black and white. Yes, I have magic—more than you know. And I guess you can say I’m an… unofficial Princess. Heir to the Evil Queen’s throne. Nothing but political and monarchal bullshit I ignore. Not that it matters. I’m not there anymore. I’m not even sure it still exists… but I digress. When I was eleven, my mother, the Evil Queen – I know her as Regina – cast a curse that sent me and several others the Land Without Magic. This land. This realm._

_One day, I was sword-fighting with my father, and the next, I was riding a bus to a local middle school in Boston, Massachusetts. We had no memories, which means my mother was never a thought. I simply didn’t have one. I told people she died. That was my story for a long, long time. My life has been one long road trip with Charlie at the helm._

_Until we got here._

_Charlie being the police chief was a surprise, but all he wanted to do was be a cop when we crash-landed in Boston. He never got the chance until we got to Seattle. He was so happy. I never worried about him surviving one of his shifts. I knew he would. That’s just the kind of Dad he was… and then he got offered a job to be in charge of his own station. His own department. It was like everything aligned for him to end up here. I was in school, unable to come here as much as we both wanted, but we managed. Then, I got the boxing job at Forks High._

_Everything else is history._

Rosalie runs her thumb over the noticeable tear stains near the end.

_I have to find her. She’s my Mom, and… she’s all I have left. But I know we’ll see each other again. To make sure of it, I left my second favorite ring. It was a gift from Charlie when I graduated high school. I want it back, so keep it safe, alright?_

_I’m sure by now you’ve figured out my plan. Please make sure the world knows I’m gone—at least this version of me._

_As for you, I’ll see you again. I promise._

_-I.C._

Rosalie looks down at the ring in her hand. If she could cry…

There’s a knock on the door.

“Rose?”

She re-folds the letter and tucks it into her pocket. She gets up and opens the door. Emmett holds out the phone.

* * *

Emmerson pokes their head out of the kitchen at Regina who sleeps on the couch. It took a lot to calm her down. They had to call Belle for help, and the librarian promised to be back later that evening with Ruby and a special tea.

_“Swan.”_

“Rose,” Emmerson greets. “Long time no hear.”

_“Not long enough.”_

Emmerson smiles.

_“Where are you?”_

“Can't tell you.”

_“You’re not in the Enchanted Forest. That’s for sure.”_

“Did Isabella tell you that?”

_“In a letter. She’s alive. But gone. She’s going to find Regina.”_

“Do you have any way of contacting her?”

_“Her phone is currently in my hand. So no.”_

“Shit.”

There’s a brief pause before, _“I’m going after her, which means I’ll probably be seeing you soon. And If I’m coming-”_

“Yeah, that’s what I’m afraid of.”

_“Guess you should have never gotten involved with us.”_

Emmerson chuckles and says, “Be seeing you, Rose.”

* * *

Rosalie hands the phone back to Emmett and plays with the ring on her thumb. She turns and goes into Isabella’s closet. She grabs a few items and says, "I know you heard that." 

“I planned on asking my questions once we got on the road.”

She comes out with an armful of Isabella's shirts and picks up the bag. She passes it to him.

"You should call your wife," she says.

“And say what?"

"That we'll meet her at our place in Colorado."

"When are we leaving?”

“Tonight.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought about drawing out the meeting, but...
> 
> Also, has anyone caught on to the similarities between the main four? Who mimics who?

Regina scribbles random doodles in her notebook. It’s been two days since she lost contact with Isabella. Each time she tries to reach out, all she gets is static. The mind link is still there, but it feels like the frequency changed. And she’ll be lying if she says she doesn’t miss her daughter. The pencil snaps in her hand; she puts the pieces to the side and digs around in her bag for a pen. She feels Emmerson’s eyes on her, and she looks up. Emmerson smiles. Regina flushes and looks down. She stares unseeingly at her paper. She feels like a teenager again. Their relationship has shifted from tense and cautious to emotionally dependent. All she wants to do is to spend time with them, open up her heart and share her burdens, her past, and wholly trust Emmerson with her everything. Regina ignores the warning signs smacking her in the face as she imagines what it would be like to be more than friends with Emmerson. Date nights. Cuddling on the couch. Sneaking kisses in her office. Romantic nonsense that makes her both ill and excited to think about.

The tattoo on her ribs grows warm, and she puts her hand against it. She has an idea of who the second person is, but that opens a door she’s not quite ready to step through. Despite her earlier thoughts, Regina is absolutely terrified of what she feels for Emmerson.

**Mom?**

Regina drops her pen.

_Isabella?_

**Hey. Are you busy?**

_Yes, but I can talk. Hold on, okay?_

Regina excuses herself midway through Snow’s speech.

* * *

Emmerson watches Regina go with a frown. They put their hand on their hip subconsciously. Their tattoo still feels warm to the touch. The weird thing is it happened right after they made eye contact with Regina. It’s- does Regina have a tattoo? Emmerson stamps down the glimmer of hope. There’s no way Regina has a tattoo. She’d say something to Emmerson.

And yes, they see the hypocrisy in that statement.

* * *

Regina ducks into the bathroom and locks the door. She leans on the counter and closes her eyes. Through some effort, she manages to find where Bella’s magic mixes with hers. It’s faint, almost non-existent, but it’s strong enough for her to reach out to it. Immediately, she’s in her old bed chambers. Isabella stands on the balcony, and Regina walks out to her. She rests her elbow on the stone ledge and stares at the garden below them. Her younger self carries Isabella, no older than five, through the grass barefoot.

“I cut you off.”

“What?” Regina asks.

“At first, I assumed we were having magic problems. But last night, when I fell asleep, I tried reaching out to you, and it bounced back almost like the signal was lost. Turns out I cut off our connection on my end. Subconsciously.”

Regina doesn’t know how to feel about that. Instead, she focuses on the memory playing out in front of them. Her younger self stretches out in the grass with guards standing watch, and Young Isabella runs in circles as she chases fireflies.

“What happened to you?” she finally asks. Despite knowing the answer, she needs to hear it from Isabella herself.

“Vampires,” Isabella mutters. “They caused me to crash the car. Took Charlie and me to an abandoned house. They beat me a little, but because I had magic, I could heal faster. They were planning on moving me out of town to torture me more and keep me as their pet. Charlie was… they had no plans for him. So they killed him in front of me. And I killed them.”

“How?”

“Vampires hate fire,” Isabella says wryly. “And I’m a real fan of fireballs.”

Regina finds herself smiling, but it falls as she says, “I have something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I have a friend here who knows Rosalie and her cousin.”

There’s a long beat of silence before Isabella says, “Wait, how do you know about Rosalie? Scratch that. How did you know Rosalie was even involved with me? I never talked to you about her.”

“My mirror came over with me from the curse,” she confesses.

“Your- you’ve been spying on me?”

“I know, I know, but I wanted to see you.”

“You, the person who liked to pretend I didn’t exist beyond your memories and dreams, wanted to see me? You could’ve made a fucking Skype account or some shit!”

“It’s not that simple-

“Yes, it really is. You made me think you were only in my head! I had to be asleep to see you. But you could summon me whenever you wanted? How is that fair!”

“I’m sorry,” Regina pleads, stepping forward.

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter now,” Isabella says, taking a step back. She adds sarcastically, “Not like I’m driving myself across the country to see you anyway.”

“You’re driving to Maine? Alone? Why didn’t you take a plane?"

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because I didn’t know you were in Maine until this moment? All I knew was that I needed to head East.”

“I can send you money for a plane ticket. You can fly to Portland, and when you get here, I will direct you from the airport.”

“First, I don’t need your money. I can buy my own way. Second, I don’t have your number. Then again, you probably already have mine. Did you hear Charlie give it to someone? Or maybe when I gave it to Coach Clapp?”

“That’s not fair,” Regina says, tears welling in her eyes.

Isabella scoffs and shoves her hands into her pocket. “You gonna give me the number or not?” she asks.

“207-995-6475,” she whispers.

“Great. I gotta go.”

“Bella, wait!”

Regina reaches out for her, but she’s violently thrown out of the memory. She grabs at her head and falls into the counter to keep from sliding to the floor.

“Damnit!”

She rips a paper towel from the dispenser and uses it to wipe away her tears before she leaves the bathroom. She returns to the meeting and sits down. Regina avoids both Ruby and Emmerson as they try to get her attention. Snow still prattles on and on, barely noticing that so many of her listeners have either fallen asleep or disassociated from the meeting. The only one actively paying attention is David. Regina’s phone lights up on the table, and she has a new message from a 360 number.

**Unknown: I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.**

Regina saves the number first before she types out a response.

**Me: I am not mad.**

**B: You used contractions while we were talking.**

**Me: That is not an indicator of my anger.**

**Me: And I apologize for spying. That was selfish of me.**

**B: Yes, it was, but you’re allowed to have your moments. It’s been a long couple of days, and I reacted poorly to the situation. We just need to sit down and… talk.**

**Me: Something neither of us is good at.**

**B: Eh. We’ll make it work. And, to respond directly to your statement, I don’t want you spending money on me. I have more than enough saved in my account. Plenty to get a hotel room tonight and a flight tomorrow.**

**B: Specifically, the earliest one, which would put me in Portland by noon.**

Regina catches her breath. Noon? That gives her little to no time to prepare. She starts thinking of all the items she’ll need to get from the store. Food. Drinks. Wash the sheets in the guest bedroom.

**B: Stop panicking. I can feel you all the way in Colorado.**

**Me: I am not panicking.**

**Me: Wait, what are you going to do about your car?**

**B: It broke down in Denver. Hence why I’m still here. I’ll just buy one when I get to Maine. And before you ask, no, you cannot help me get a new car. You can take care of anything I’ll need when I’m there. Deal?**

**Me: Fine. Send me a list of what you like to eat.**

**B: Question. Why can’t I just GPS the city?**

**Me: Because beyond a few exceptions… it does not exist.**

Three dots appear beside Isabella’s name. They disappear. Then return. Regina hides her smile behind her hand.

**B: This is ridiculous. Do you have whiskey?**

**B: Whiskey is always on my list. As are Oreos. I eat like a child.**

Regina blinks hard at the last comment. She vaguely remembers a comment she made to Emmerson in jest that’s so similar.

**B: I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m at the hotel.**

**B: Love you.**

“Regina!”

She looks up to find the entire room looking at her. Regina replies: ‘I love you too’ and puts her phone down. Snow puts her hands on her hips and glares at her.

“My apologies. You were saying?” Regina says.

“You’re the mayor! It’s irresponsible for you to be texting during the meeting!”

“I stopped listening after the fifteenth PowerPoint slide, Snow. As did everyone else. The history lesson was unnecessary as many of us grew up with the same experiences. Or have you forgotten that this is a committee full of royals, pets, and royal adjacent?”

“Hey!” Ruby exclaims.

“Peasants?”

“Royal adjacent?”

“You grew up in this realm, dear. There is no doubt in my mind the royal gene skipped a generation,” Regina says to Emmerson. To David, she adds, “And what else would you suggest I call a fairy, a dwarf, a woodcutter, and an old woman with a crossbow?”

“A crossbow that still works, might I add,” Granny says.

“Then use it,” Regina deadpans.

Granny flips Regina off. Regina looks back to Snow and gestures at the projector screen.

“You can shut that off now.”

“We haven’t had a vote!”

“You are not the only one with a presentation tonight,” Regina sighs. “Ruby has something she wants to present.”

“Why can’t we vote and then move on to Ruby?”

“All in favor of Snow’s idea?” Regina exasperates.

Everyone but Kathryn, Emmerson, Granny, Michael, and Ruby raise their hands. Regina decides her vote wouldn’t matter since she knew most of the group would be on Snow’s side. Snow seems put out by the results, but the motion passes to no one’s surprise.

“Congratulations, Snow. You get your club. I look forward to seeing your plans by Friday morning.”

“Plans?”

Regina cocks an eyebrow. “Did you think I would hire someone else to do it?” she asks. “Your idea, your class.”

“What about my other class?”

“It is a club, Snow. As in after school. As in it should not interfere with your other responsibilities.”

“But-

“Friday morning. You can drop the folder off with my secretary. Miss Lucas, if you please,” Regina says, cutting off Snow’s protests.

Ruby pushes back from the table. She plugs in her flash drive. A few clicks later, Regina has to cough to keep herself from laughing out loud at the presentation’s opening screen. It’s a massive rainbow flag with an animated unicorn. Emmerson’s shoulders rise in silent laughter. Kathryn openly snickers.

“What is all this?” Snow exclaims.

Ruby clicks to the next slide with many Pride flags and the word ‘Euphoria’ in neon lettering. “I present to you Euphoria! A club for the alternative lifestyle community that’s sure to be a magical time.”

Emmerson gives Ruby a thumbs-down for the joke. Ruby pouts.

“I thought it was funny,” she says.

“Wait, when you say alternative lifestyle…?” David asks.

“Gay people,” Ruby deadpans. “Or, you know, lesbians, bisexuals, trans, non-binary, and the queers. We will gladly welcome allies too. Hook helped me with the idea.”

“I’m sorry, did you say Hook?” Kathryn asks.

“Yeah. We were talking about it last night when he stopped in for dinner. I told him I wanted to take advantage of that abandoned building near the docks. It’s a great location, and it works with the nautical vibe I want to have for it.”

“Were you sober during this meeting?” Emmerson asks.

“I plead the sixth.”

“Fifth,” Regina and Emmerson correct.

Michael stares at the screen with a thoughtful look.

“Why that name?” he asks.

“Because Euphoria is defined as a feeling or state of intense excitement and happiness. Being open and proud of who you are, being surrounded by people like you, and having somewhere to relax and let go is almost like a state of Euphoria! I originally picked ‘Gay Eden,’ but Hook told me it was too on the nose.”

“I’m not against the idea. I was only curious,” Michael says. “Plus, that means more space at the Rabbit Hole.”

“That’s your only reason?”

“None of my business who you sleep with. Long as you’re not a nuisance.”

“I prefer the heteronormative lifestyle myself,” Kathryn says.

Regina throws one-half of her pencil at Kathryn for the comment. The lawyer laughs and blows Regina a kiss. Emmerson glances between them in confusion while Ruby clicks to the next slide.

“Here’s what I want the inside to look like,” she says.

“There’s nothing there but blue walls and liquor,” Emmerson points out.

“Well. I was only able to get this far…”

“How about this? We schedule a meeting to hammer out the details. We can talk budget and your ideal timeline to open,” Regina says.

“Really?”

“Absolutely.”

“Wait! You aren’t going to put the idea to vote?” Snow asks.

“No,” Regina says. “I am taking a special interest in this. It benefits the entire town; therefore, I have the right to declare it a mayoral undertaking rather than give it to the committee.”

“But it’s a club!”

“Your point?”

Snow seems like she has more to add, but David puts his hand on her arm. She scowls and leans back in her seat. Ruby unplugs her flash drive and hurries back to her chair. Granny pats her on the hand in silent support.

“If there is nothing else?” Regina asks.

No one says anything or raises their hands.

“Very well. Meeting adjourned.”

* * *

After the meeting, Emmerson reluctantly follows Snow and David to the parking lot. They left their cruiser at the station to ride with David. Looking over their shoulder, they spot Regina speed-walking to her car. Emmerson wonders if Alia reached out about Isabella. Shaking off the thoughts, Emmerson’s pleased to see they’ve reached the truck without someone tracking them down.

“Your majesties!”

Spoke too soon. Snow and David turn around. Sighing, Emmerson leans on the hood of the truck as Leroy waddles their way. He removes his hat and bows. Snow smiles at the action. David preens. Emmerson rolls their eyes and looks back at the building. Ruby, Granny, Michael, and Kathryn head down the street. It’s such an odd group of people.

“I think the Evil Queen is seeing someone,” Leroy announces.

Emmerson blinks in surprise.

“What did you just say?”

“I said, I think the Evil Queen-

“Regina,” Emmerson corrects. “Her name is Regina.”

“I think… Regina… is seeing someone. I saw some of her text messages during the meeting. She was inviting someone over to her house for a drink tomorrow. They even said the ‘l’ word to each other.”

“Why is this our business?” Emmerson asks. “Actually, why were you even looking at her messages?”

“Because she had this weird smile on her face,” he huffs. “I figured she was up to something. She never smiles like that unless it’s something bad.”

“Wow. Excellent work there, Sherlock,” Emmerson drawls.

“Sherlock?” Leroy repeats.

“Look, this is all unnecessary. So Regina’s seeing someone. Who cares?”

Emmerson defiantly ignores the bitter taste in the back of their throat. Who cares, indeed.

“Regina doesn’t know how to love, Emma. Leroy’s right. She has to be up to something,” Snow says.

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I wonder who it is,” David says.

“Are you guys really taking the word of a man who needs two sets of glasses to read the menu at Granny’s? Who knows what he saw on Regina’s phone! Which, by the way, is still an invasion of privacy. I would arrest you for it if it was illegal.”

“Hey! The menu has tiny letters!” Leroy says defensively.

“Thank you for proving my point.”

“Emma, I know you think you know Regina, but she’s not the person you think she is. She’s evil and mean and wicked. Love doesn’t exist in her vocabulary, just manipulation. And fear. This person has to be under some kind of spell,” Snow says.

“I cannot believe we are having this discussion! And, again, we’re taking the word of Leroy, the same guy who gets wasted five days out of the week and spends the other two sleeping off a hangover at the station.”

“We should keep an eye on her, see who she’s hanging out with more than usual,” David suggests.

“For fuck’s sake! Are you even listening to me?”

“She’s the Evil Queen. Spying on her won’t be easy,” Leroy adds.

“I’m out of here,” Emmerson says.

“What? Why?” Snow asks.

“Because my fairytale tolerance has reached a new low today with all the bullshit I’ve had to put up with. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to the docks to see if Hook will spare a few shots of his special rum.”

“At this time of night?” David asks.

“I’m not sure I feel comfortable with you being alone with him this late,” Snow says.

“Wow. One moment, you’re pushing me into a wedding dress and dragging Hook down the aisle. Now it’s too late for me to be spending time with him? Make up your mind.”

“Emma, we just want you to be safe. Getting drunk on a pirate ship-

“Beats the hell out of playing ‘Guess Regina’s lover’ with you three by a long shot. And for the record, you two missed out on being my parents twenty-eight years ago. I’m an adult. If I want to get drunk with a pirate, I’m going to get drunk with a pirate. If only for the simple fact that’s the reality of my life right now.”

Emmerson walks off without waiting for a response.

* * *

That next afternoon, Emmerson stumbles into the diner and plops down at the counter.

“Long night?” Ruby asks.

“Hook,” they grumble.

“Ah. Gave you some of that special rum?”

“I never knew alcohol could be so-

“Harmful? Yeah. Who knew?”

“Fuck off. I need coffee. And sugar.”

“Got it. Glass of water and a salad.”

“Do I look like Regina Mills?”

“No. But I bet you- uh oh. Trouble in khakis, ten o’clock.”

Ruby hurries off to the kitchen. Emmerson twists around and finds Neal and Henry coming toward them. They groan inwardly but manage to smile at Henry.

“Morning, kid,” they say.

“You look like crap,” Henry points out.

“Thanks. Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Getting breakfast. Duh.”

“Why are you not at school?”

“Grandma said I can take the day off!”

“Not a chance. Don’t you have a test today in Math?”

“Oh, come on, Mom,” he whines.

“Absolutely not. You’re going to school.”

“Emma, come on. Give the kid a break. He already makes straight As,” Neal chimes in.

“This further proves you don’t help him with his homework because I’ve personally seen the sh- crap he turns in. The only reason he’s passing is because of his grandmother's ability to look the other way.”

Neal frowns and tells Henry to go find a booth. When he’s gone, Neal leans on the counter.

“What’s your deal? He’s ten.”

“And he’s also taken advantage of your lackadaisical attitude toward parenting. Regina will skin me alive if I show her half the shit Henry gives to his teachers.”

“Regina’s not his Mom,” Neal says dismissively.

“Yes, she is. She raised Henry from diaper to brief. She gave him everything he needed, and you give him nothing but cavities and a GPA below 2.5. I am working my ass off to teach him that life isn’t about Princesses and Princes who get to do whatever they want while the rest of the world serves them hand and feet. This isn’t the Enchanted Forest, and you can’t keep letting him run around like he’s Prince of the world. He’s not. He’s a ten-year-old boy who doesn’t know the difference between your and you’re.”

“If you were around more, maybe we could discuss a system-

“Do not use Henry as a way to get closer to me.”

“I’m just saying. Henry just wants his family back together. And so do I.”

Neal reaches for their hand. Emmerson scowls and moves it out of the way.

"Why can't you give us another chance?" he sighs.

"For many reasons. But mostly because his idea of a happy family is not my idea of a happy family. I know what I want, and it isn't you or what Snow- Look, what Henry wants is impossible to give him. I’m not going to bend over backward to satisfy his fantasies at the risk of my own happiness. That's not how this is going to work. For Christ's sake, he’s a child, Neal. He wants us to have a happy ending because that’s what Snow and David keep telling him." 

"But we're good together. We've always been good together. Hell, we made him," Neal argues.

"And he is the only reason I haven't punched you in the throat in front of all these people. We're not happening, and we're never happening again. I’ve moved on. Your role in my life is limited to being Henry's father. So start acting like it.”

“Emma-

“Here’s your to-go coffee and breakfast, Swan,” Ruby interrupts.

“Thanks, Rubes.” Emmerson tosses a few bills on the table and stands up. “Get Henry his food and take him to school. If I drive by later and he's not there, I’m calling Regina. Maybe you can tell her why Henry's teeth are quite literally rotting in his mouth from all the candy and sweets you let him eat. Or whatever his dentist said.”

Neal pales at the threat. Emmerson pats him on the shoulder, waves bye to Henry, and leaves the diner.

* * *

Regina paces in front of the town line. By the time she got the house ready, Isabella called from ten miles out. Regina reminded her about the line, telling her to stop at the tree with the broken branch and to wait until she sees the barrier fall. That was eight minutes ago, and Regina’s nerves are shot. She left her car at the house, not wanting anyone seeing her driving through town, and now she plays with the ring around her neck. What if Isabella changed her mind? What if she-

Regina spins around when she hears a truck approaching the boundary. A bright-red GMC Sierra Denali comes to a stop at the broken branch. Regina hurries to the far end of the barrier near the trees. She looks around out of habit before she puts her hands out front. The barrier shimmers, and the truck drives over the line. Once safely across, Regina lowers her hands, and the barrier solidifies again. She swallows as she steps onto the road. The truck idles for a moment before the door opens. Regina watches a pair of combat boots drop down to the concrete. Isabella rounds the corner in a pair of skinny jeans, a white long-sleeve t-shirt, and a backward baseball cap. The two stare at one another for a long time. Regina’s breath catches in her throat.

_“Gina!”_

_“There you are! Do not scare me like that! Where have you been?”_

_“I’m sorry. I found a snake in the woods, and I was trying to keep it from biting me.” Young Bella revealed a small red and black snake wrapped around her arm. “It’s a girl. I think. She won’t let me check,” she said._

_Regina grimaced and leaned away from the snake. She said, “Can you go put that back, please?”_

_“Awww, why?” Young Bella whined. “I like it!”_

_“One, you are not bringing a snake into my castle. Two, a snake that small is probably a baby, and you know what that means, right?”_

_“No?”_

_“It means it has a Mommy. And how do you think the Mommy is going to feel when she finds one of her children missing?”_

_“Oh no!”_

_Young Bella rushed back to the woods. She deposited the snake where she found it, and then ran back. She grabbed Regina’s hand and smiled up at her._

_“That’s my girl.”_

Regina blinks away the memory. She doesn’t even realize she’s moving until her arms go around Isabella’s neck. She breathes in the earthy smell that Isabella’s carried since she was born and bursts into tears.

“Mama,” Isabella murmurs into her ear.

“Hi, baby,” Regina cries out happily. “I have missed you so, so much!”

“I missed you too, and I’m not a baby anymore,” Isabella jokes, tears of her own flowing down her face.

Regina pulls back and says, “You will always be my baby. Always.”

Fresh tears come to Isabella’s eyes, and she hugs Regina again. Regina’s such an idiot. She holds her tighter and kisses the side of her head.

“I’m never letting you go again,” she promises. “Never.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look, a surprise update. How bizarre. 
> 
> Emmerson and Rosalie get to experience what happens when you're mated/bonded to the Evil Queen and her daughter.

Bella glances over at Regina. She seems uncomfortable as she stares out of the window. Bella’s tempted to pull the car over. Instead, she grabs her hand. Regina looks at her.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh. It’s silly.”

“Tell me.”

“You are… not the Isabella I remember. I am a little lost on how to treat you, how to talk to you, and interact with you.”

“Come on, Mom. I’m not that different. Yeah, I curse—a lot. I’m a bit of a hothead, and I’m pretty sure I’m an alcoholic. But I’m still just as likely to crawl in your lap and listen to your heartbeat when I go to sleep.”

“One of those things is not like the other.” 

Bella laughs and squeezes Regina’s hand before she returns it to the wheel. “My point is don’t overthink it. I’m still me, and I’m still your little Knight or whatever. The biggest difference is I can kill someone with my bare hands now.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“You already know I do boxing, but I didn’t start with it. So, as the story goes, when we lived in Boston, Charlie pushed me into self-defense and all that. We found a martial arts academy, and Charlie signed me up. The next thing I know, I’m participating in competitions across the state and winning. Even after we left Boston, I found places to train and continue to get better. I broke my ankle training for a new competition. Took me out of the game for a bit, and my teacher got me into boxing. I still do my workouts for Kung Fu sometimes, if only to keep limber.”

“What color did you get? Kung Fu is the one with belts, right?”

“Yes,” Bella laughs. “And purple. I was about to get my brown belt when I broke my ankle.”

“I am a little scared of you at the moment.”

“More than happy to teach you a few things.”

“Ask me again once I see you do it first.”

Bella snorts and picks up speed. 

“Slow down. The last thing I need is you being pulled over by the town’s law enforcement,” Regina says.

Bella rolls her eyes but lifts her foot off the gas pedal. “It’s not like I haven’t been in the backseat of a cruiser before,” she says.

“Excuse me?”

“Uh, never mind.”

Regina narrows her eyes. Bella’s shoulders slump.

“I’ve been arrested before,” she mutters.

“For what!”

“Assault.” Before Regina can respond, Bella adds, “It was at a costume party during my senior year. Some asshole asked me if I was a dyke, and that word bothers me more than I care to admit. I laid into him. By the time someone pulled me off, the dude was unconscious. The next day, cops show up and arrest me, drag me down to the station. Turns out the guy I sent to the hospital out was the nephew of Charlie’s boss. Charlie laid his badge on the line for me to get probation, but I kept the record. He got it sealed a few months later once the heat wore off. Nonetheless, I spent my winter break in jail. It would have been a lot worse had they found out I was trained in hand-to-hand combat. My hands could’ve been seen as weapons, yadda yadda yadda, and that would’ve prison time for me.”

They come to a stop at a light, and Bella risks looking over at her Mother. Regina seems torn between pride and disappointment.

“In my defense, I got my temper from you,” Bella says.

“You do not!”

“Point proven.”

“I do not have a temper.”

“No, of course not. You just have a very short leash on your anger.”

Regina smacks Bella on the arm and Bella yelps.

“Quit it!”

“Are you going to stop being a smart ass?”

“Probably not,” Bella jokes. “But I’ll try.”

Regina smacks her again and goes back to her side of the truck. Bella grins and looks out at the town.

“So. Who’s all here?”

“A broad question with an equally broad answer.”

“How about I name someone, and you give me the deets.”

“What are you, sixteen? Act your age.”

“You’re wearing shoulder pads.”

“And that means what, exactly?”

“I just feel you should be in something less… geriatric.”

Regina’s left eye twitches and Bella coughs to hide her laugh. She turns her head and points to the diner across the street.

“Granny’s? As in the Granny?”

“If you are referring to Ruby and her grandmother, yes.” 

“How’s the food?”

“Not better than mine, but better than most.”

“You cook? Since when? Charlie said he had to make most of your meals.”

“I had to learn,” she says vaguely.

“Why do I feel like there’s a story there?”

“I would prefer to have that conversation when you do not hold both of our lives in your hands.”

“Fair enough. What about the guards, your staff?”

“They have their own little town on the outskirts of Storybrooke called ‘Miller Heights.’ I have yet to get a clear answer on why they call it that, but anyone who worked for me or acted in my name set up a boundary of sorts around their homes and land. In other words, they all live in Miller Heights. I can take you there. Many of them would probably love to see you again.”

“I’m down. What about Snow? Charming? The whole good brigade?”

“Snow and Charming live in an apartment near downtown. Blue and the other fairies live in a convent near the woods. The dwarves have their own place somewhere close to Blue. I think. I rarely keep up with them.”

“Isn’t this your town?”

“There are many, many people who live here, Isabella, and I admit I lost track of most of them. Long as they mind their business and pay their dues, keep out of trouble, I let them live their life. I interact with only a small portion of the people daily. Some more than others, unfortunately.”

“Another conversation for when I’m not behind the wheel?”

“Indeed. We can wait until we are home.”

“Home?”

Regina grimaces and looks down. Bella knows an apology is coming, so she cuts her off by saying-

“I have a tattoo of you. Sort of.”

“Pardon?”

“Well, I have two now, but the one I’m talking about is on my neck.”

Regina pushes Bella’s hair to the side and gasps.

“When did you get this?” she asks, tracing the crowns.

“The night I got my memories back. It appeared after I took a shower the next morning.”

Regina freezes. Bella glances at her and frowns.

“You alright?”

Regina shakes off the trance and pulls her hand away.

“Add this to the list of things to talk about when we get to the house.” 

“Home,” Bella corrects. “When we get home, and this is getting to be a long list.”

“If only you knew,” Regina mutters. 

Bella chooses not to comment.

* * *

Regina hears Isabella moving around upstairs. She already knows one conversation will be about the little boy’s room near the stairs. The second will be about the last two weeks and how Regina knows Rosalie, and the last one will be the most uncomfortable of it all. She doesn’t know how to explain how her daughter can be one of her True Loves. Yes, love comes in different forms, and platonic/familial love can be just as powerful as romantic, but it’s still nerve-wracking. Regina places her palms flat on the island. Some part of her should feel guilty. She hasn’t thought of Henry this entire time, and now she’s about to explain to the child she gave up about the child that gave up on her.

“Fuck,” she sighs.

Regina places a hand on her ribs, nearly jumping when she felt bare skin before remembering she changed into a pair of shorts and a crop top. Mostly because her laundry schedule got whacked, and all that’s left are her workout clothes. When the kettle whistles, Regina removes it from the stove and pours hot water into two mugs. One chamomile, the other chai. Isabella is a tea snob like her, and she’s delighted her daughter takes after her in that regard. The other aspects not so much. Like the sarcasm. She really wishes Isabella inherited Charlie’s dry humor and neutral attitude.

“You okay, Mom?”

Regina blinks and looks up. Isabella wears one of her hoodies and a pair of her clean sweatpants. She sighs inwardly. She’ll definitely have to do laundry tonight. Then she remembers that Isabella didn’t have any actual luggage, just a small bag.

“Do you not have any clothes with you?”

“Not really. Other than what I had on and maybe another pair of jeans and a shirt, I kind of left a lot of stuff behind.”

“We can go shopping later. There’s a place in Miller Heights that I think you will like.”

“Sounds cool to me.”

Isabella settles on a stool at the island. Regina slides the chai tea across the top and picks up her own. She blows the liquid and waits. Isabella wraps her hands around her mug and shifts in her seat.

“You had another kid.”

“His name is Henry.”

Regina feels the whirlwind of emotions a lot clearer with Isabella sitting across from her. Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, Regina glances into the backyard. Even though she knew the conversation was coming, she still feels off-kilter and needs to handle this correctly. Self-doubt creeps in with the other emotions, and Regina’s head snaps back to Isabella.

“Do not go there,” she says. “Henry was by no means your replacement. No one can ever replace you. You are my firstborn, my daughter, and no matter who I adopt or take in, you will always come first.”

“Then why adopt him? Why not keep me?”

Regina sighs and puts down her tea. “When you were here, I watched you fall in love with this realm and all it had to offer. You told Charlie and me all about your plans, your dreams, and I knew if you stayed here then…”

“I would have never experienced it,” she finishes. “You sent me away-

“For your own happiness, yes. And to know you actually got to see those places tells me I made the right choice. No matter how painful it was.”

“When did Henry get in the picture?”

Regina ignores the jealousy seeping into the question and says, “I got lonely. I thought about getting a dog, but a part of me missed being a mother. Since I had no interest in getting a child the biblical way, I looked into other means. I was blessed to find a baby boy that I could adopt. I named him Henry after my father and gave him Daniel as a middle name. For ten years, it was great. You were admittedly easier to get to sleep, and I rarely had to bargain with you to eat your food. Unfortunately, unlike you, Henry grew up believing I was a normal mayor in a small town. Somehow he came across a storybook that told the truth about his reality. It was downhill from there.”

“Let me guess, he’s not a fan of the ‘Evil Queen?’”

“So much so that he took a bus to Boston and brought back with him his biological Mother, the firstborn of Snow White and Prince Charming. Side note, Emmerson, or Emma to a lot of people in town, is genderfluid. They prefer he/they pronouns.”

“Noted, but I’m confused. Are you saying Henry is Snow’s grandson?”

“I am.”

“How is that possible?”

“Snow and David put Emmerson into a wardrobe when they were an infant. It brought them to this realm.”

“Who did Snow and David send with them?”

“No one,” Regina murmurs, sipping her tea.

“Snow and David sent their child, their infant, alone into a world they’d never been in?”

“Yes.”

“Could someone not go with them?”

“The wardrobe was only built for one. Geppetto sent Pinocchio through without telling anyone, but I doubt Snow or David wanted to risk pushing the wardrobe’s limits.”

“Wow. That’s fucked up.”

“Do you remember the Imp I warned you about?”

“What about him?”

“He arranged my adopting Henry.”

“No fucking way! Why?”

Regina snorts and says, “To break the curse, spite me, be the all-seeing asshole that he is. Many reasons.”

“Oh. So Henry is the one who broke the curse?”

“Not quite. I nearly killed Henry trying to kill Emmerson. With an apple turnover, no less. While he was in the hospital, Emmerson gave him True Love’s kiss, and that is how the curse was broken.”

“I see why you waited until we got home.”

“Also, Henry’s birth father is the Imp’s son, Baelfire.”

“You’re fucking joking.”

“Oh how I wish I was,” Regina laughs. “I got screwed over in every possible way.”

“Clearly. But where is Henry now?”

Regina shrugs. “He no longer lives here,” she says quietly. “He ran to his grandparent’s apartment a few months ago and has yet to return.”

“Well. That’s stupid.” At Regina’s confusion, she adds, “Look, I don’t like the fact you… have another kid. I kind of liked being the only child. Regardless, it’s stupid that he abandoned you. I get it, he’s ten, but he throws the woman who raised him to the side over a book? Does it even tell the whole story?”

“No,” Regina says softly.

“My point. Yeah, you did nearly kill him. That’s something you’re going to have to live with for the rest of your life, but all of this feels very juvenile. I have to remember these are all fairytale creatures, and their world is black and white. Mine, however, is the color of charcoal. I don’t know. Doesn’t compute in my head.”

Regina shakes her head fondly. She lets the conversation fall off because Regina expects more to come. Especially once Isabella starts interacting with the townspeople, seeing all of the dynamics and factions.

“Ready to tell me about this friend of yours who knows Rosalie?”

“Emmerson,” she says wryly.

“You’re friends? How did that happen?”

“I ask myself that question almost every day. Emmerson’s the Sheriff here, honoring their role as the Savior without actually saying they’re the Savior-

“What’s this Savior business?” she interrupts.

“Remind me to procure the storybook from Emmerson. It will hopefully answer a few of your questions. Anyway, I had to tell them about you due to some unforeseen circumstances. They say you through the mirror while you were teaching your class. When they pointed out two vampires, I panicked. Emmerson called a friend who ended up being Rosalie’s cousin. I then figured out Rosalie was the blonde you were with that one night where you were quoting Dracula.”

“You saw that?”

“The joke was in poor taste now that I know.” 

“Whatever. Did you, uh, see anything else? With Rosalie and me?”

“No, but Emmerson did explain vampiric mating to me. How did you end up being Rosalie’s mate?” she asks.

“One moment, I’m walking through the parking lot. Next, I’m making eye contact with one of the most beautiful creatures in existence. Her eyes drew me in, and my world shifted. All I wanted was her. Emotionally, physically, mentally, and just… I wanted to be hers. These snowflakes on my neck represent her. I guess my magic wanted the entire world to know that we were bonded.”

“Aw. My little girl is growing up.”

Isabella groans and lays her head on the island. Regina comes around the island and sits beside her.

“Oh, honey. This is a good thing.”

“No, it’s not that. When I decided to come here, I focused on getting to you that I made a very impulsive decision that I regret. I left Rosalie a letter explaining everything that I could, and I left one of my phones. Charlie made me get two for emergencies, but like… I miss her so much. We made this agreement to give the mating thing a try right before all this shit went down. I’ve only spent a total of 36 hours with her, and I’m feeling lovesick.”

“You can definitely fall for someone in a small amount of time, even before you realize it.”

“Why does it sound like you’re speaking from experience?”

Regina tilts back and pulls up her shirt to reveal her tattoo. Isabella studies it and cocks her head.

“The orange eyes I get. But the lion? Is that for someone specific?” she asks.

Regina drops her shirt and looks down. She feels Isabella’s eyes on her. When Isabella wraps her arms around her, Regina knows that she figured it out.

“It’s Emmerson, isn’t it?”

“Part of me wants to ignore it,” she says. “But every time I see them, I fall a little more.”

Isabella brushes away the lone tear that slipped from Regina’s eye and ducks down to meet her gaze. “Whatever decision you make, I’ll be with you. If you want to ignore it, fine. I won’t bring it up. But if you want to go down this road and pursue what comes with it, I’ll be there. I might give Emmerson hell in the process, but I’ll support you.”

"Thank you." Regina kisses her forehead and then gets to her feet. “You mentioned another tattoo?” she asks.

“A black swan on my ribs. It has Charlie’s name underneath it with his birthday and… the day he died.”

“Can I see?”

“Sure.” Isabella stands up and lifts her shirt. “You know, it’s weird how you, me, and Rosalie have these permanent representations of the people we are bonded with. I wonder if Emmerson has one... too. Whoa. Why do you look so angry?"

“I need to make a call.”

* * *

Emmerson glares at the paperwork. Regina’s been hounding them about it for a week. As they reach for their phone, they groan and answer, “I’m doing the paperwork, okay?”

“You and I need to have a chat.”

“When?”

“Now.”

“Where are you?”

“Home.”

“Um, okay? I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

* * *

Regina paces the foyer with her hands on her hips. Bella reclines on the wall with her arms crossed. She feels some sort of weird obligation to hate this Emmerson person. Not for the Snow White thing, but until she knows they can protect her Mother, even die for her, Emmerson’s going to be in for a very rude wake-up call. The doorbell rings and Regina stalks over to the door. Bella eyes her Mom’s posture as she drags a blonde in a Sheriff’s uniform across the threshold. It’s clear they like each other. Bella fake gags and pushes off the wall.

“This is Emmerson?” she asks, unimpressed.

“Isabella,” Regina warns.

“Wait, Isabella?” Emmerson asks. “As in-

“My daughter, yes,” Regina finishes.

Bella sticks out her hand and forces a smile.

“Isabella Swan-Mills.”

“Your last name is Swan?”

“What of it?” 

“My last name is Swan too.”

Isabella scrunches her face and says, “I thought it would be Charming.”

“Not in this lifetime”

“Take it you’re not a fan of the family name?”

“Not much of a fan at all.”

“Interesting. Question, do you have a tattoo made of magic that looks suspiciously like something that could represent my Mother?”

Emmerson’s face pales, and their hands go to their waist. Regina notices, and her nostrils flare. Bella clicks her tongue against her teeth in annoyance.

“Already starting off on the wrong foot.”

“Isabella, enough.” To Emmerson, Regina says, “Show me.”

Emmerson sighs and unbuckles their belt. They untuck their shirt and pull down their waistband to reveal an apple with a crown inked on their hip. Regina’s eyes flash purple for a moment, and she glowers before she lifts her shirt, showing off the tattoo and nothing more. Emmerson’s breath catches, and they reach out to touch the ink. Bella glances at her Mother and the way she relaxes at Emmerson’s touch, and she already knows Emmerson’s going to be around for a long time. She briefly imagines Rosalie meeting Regina for the first time, and a strong sense of longing crashes into her heart. She steps closer to Emmerson, breaking up the staring contest.

“I’m sorry, but Emmerson, can you get in contact with Rosalie?” she asks.

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Hold on.”

Emmerson pulls out their phone and unlocks it before passing the phone to Bella.

“Mom, can I go into your study?” she asks.

“No. I think we should have an equal situation.”

The meaning clicks in Bella’s head. She turns red. Emmerson looks between them curiously.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes. Now call.”

Bella finds Rosalie’s number, hits the green button, and waits. 

* * *

Rosalie licks away the blood from around her mouth and settles against the tree to wait for Emmett and Alia. Her phone rings and the ringtone tells her it’s only one person.

“What could you possibly want this time, Swan?” she sighs.

“I’m not Emmerson.”

Rosalie automatically reaches for the ring around her neck.

“Isabella?”

“Hi.”

Rosalie hears shuffling in the background and wonders who all is listening on the call. She asks, “I take it you made it, then?”

“I have. And I’ve met your human pet. Not impressed.”

“Screw you.”

There’s a smack, then a yelp and Rosalie laughs.

“I take it Emmerson is nearby?”

“They are,” Isabella pauses, “and so is my Mother, who wants to speak to you.”

Rosalie holds her breath unnecessarily until she hears-

“Good afternoon, Rosalie. Or is it morning where you are?”

“L-late morning,” she stammers.

“And at what point will you be here?” Regina asks.

“If we keep the pace we’re driving, we should be there in two days.”

“Can vampires not fly on planes?”

Rosalie hears Emmett and Alia approaching. She gets to her feet and brushes off her jeans. “We try to avoid it if at all possible,” she says awkwardly.

“Pity. Guess we will make do until you arrive. How many am I expecting?”

“Three?”

“Wonderful. I look forward to meeting you.”

“Same.”

“Oh, and Rosalie?”

The call goes off speaker, and there’s a long beat of silence before-

“Let me make something exceptionally clear, I am not the watered-down Queen you grew up learning about. You do not wish to make an enemy of me. Understand if you harm my daughter in any way, I will personally see to it that you die a very slow and painful death.”

Rosalie actually feels a sliver of fear go down her spine. 

“I would die before I hurt her,” she finally answers.

“Something I will hold you to for the rest of your life. Now, Emmerson will send you the appropriate numbers to contact once you arrive in Portland, Maine. Have a wonderful day.”

Rosalie relaxes when the call ends. Alia and Emmett give her matching grimaces.

“Was that the Mom?”

“It was.”

“She sounded scary,” Emmett points out.

“Remember when I said Isabella has a past that I cannot talk about?” At their nods, she adds, “This falls under it. All I can say is Isabella’s Mom is the literal Evil Queen.”

“You mean the witch from Snow White? That woman isn’t real,” Alia says.

“In what world would I lie about something like this?”

Alia and Emmett’s mouths drop open at the realization. Then Emmett puts his hand on Rosalie’s shoulder and frowns sympathetically.

“You’re so fucking screwed.”

* * *

When Regina leaves the room, Bella grabs Emmerson by the arm. She twists it behind their back and kicks out their legs until they’re kneeling in front of her. She leans down until they’re eye-to-eye.

“If you fuck with my Mother, I promise the shit she did in the Enchanted Forest will be child’s play compared to what I’ll do. I’ll burn this goddamn town to the ground with you and your parents in it. You hurt her. I hurt you. You make her cry. I make you cry. You break a promise. I break a bone of my choosing. And trust me when I say I’m not an enemy you wish to have. You think the Evil Queen’s scary?”

Bella grabs Emmerson’s throat and squeezes.

“I’m much, much worse,” she whispers.

Bella lets go, and Emmerson gasps as they catch their breath. She moves to her side of the room just as Regina walks in. She sees Emmerson on the floor, then glares at Bella.

“I leave you alone for one minute!”

“Oh please, like you didn’t threaten Rosalie,” she scoffs.

“I am your Mother. I am allowed to threaten your girlfriends.”

“And I should be allowed to threaten your partners! Future or otherwise.” 

Regina glares at her again and helps Emmerson off the floor.

“Mom, he’s fine. I didn’t squeeze that hard.”

Emmerson and Regina’s heads snap to hers in shock, one more than the other. Bella makes a face.

“What? Did I use the wrong pronoun or something?”

“N-no, it’s… no one ever uses ‘he’ that often,” Emmerson wheezes.

“Do you ask them too?”

“No…”

“Then that’s why. Plus, I have no choice but to call you that.”

“Why?”

Bella grins evilly and says, “Because clearly, you’ll be my step-Daddy.”

“Isabella!” Regina shouts. “Upstairs!”

“Are we still going shopping?”

“Up. Stairs.”

“Fine. I’m going through your stuff while I’m up there, though.”

Regina twitches, and Bella quickly heads upstairs.

* * *

Emmerson hides laughter behind their coughing. Regina massages her temples and visibly takes a deep breath.

“Wow. Hard to believe you two lost contact for so long.”

“She takes after me more than I thought.”

Emmerson smiles, but it falls when they remember why they’re there in the first place. “So. We both have these… tattoos,” they say.

“Do not expect anything from me until I get a handle on my spawn upstairs.”

“Right. Of course.”

“However,” Regina hands over their phone and smiles, “I would not be against you coming over for dinner this Thursday evening. Your friends will be here by then, and I think it would be a nice reunion for everyone involved.”

“I’ll be here,” Emmerson promises.

“Wonderful. Fix your clothes before you leave.” Regina turns and throws out over her shoulder, “I would hate for people to get the wrong impression.”

Emmerson rakes their eyes over Regina as she walks away.

The wrong impression, indeed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this chapter comes off the way I want it to. I know there isn't much Rosalie in it, but I want to cement the main relationship which is Regina and Isabella with hints of Emmerson. Okay. That's all. Also, I'm not sorry for what happens.

Regina leans against the doorframe with her arms folded. Isabella sits on the window seat, head against the glass. Regina smiles and goes into the closet. She changes into a white sweater and searches for a pair of clean pants. She finds some, unfortunately, and wiggles her way into the leather pants Ruby bought her as a prank. When she walks out, she finds Isabella in the same spot, but her face is screwed in discomfort.

"You okay, Monkey?" she asks.

"There's something wrong with Emmerson."

"What do you mean?"

Isabella looks at her, almost frantic, and Regina knows that look. She crosses the room, mindful of the distance, and leans over a little.

"Hey, just walk me through it, okay?"

"Emmerson's dark," she murmurs. "He has this anger, this like rage. I think. It felt too dark. He's teetering over this edge. It wavered back and forth. I'm not sure it was very- like the way- he just-

"Hey, hey, breathe," Regina interrupts. "Breathe and focus on the anger. What did it remind you of?"

"Like the kind of anger left behind once the pain is gone. Emmerson's very…" she trails off and swings her feet to the floor.

Regina subtly takes a step back. She really hopes she can get through this without having Isabella resort to old habits.

"Emmerson has a lot of pain buried inside, but also fear. Guilt. I could see it in his eyes, but when I touched his face, I felt it. It overwhelmed me. There's hurt there like it is practically woven into his entire being. It was- fuck it."

Her eyes widen when Isabella reaches out her hand. She tries to move back but isn't fast enough. Isabella touches her chest, directly over her heart, and they both seize. Regina clenches her jaw so hard it locks and falls down, writhing in pain. Isabella falls beside her and arches off the floor, the muscles in her neck jumping beneath her skin. Regina digs her nails and fights through it, having experienced it too many times to count.

After a few minutes, she's able to unlock her jaw and roll to her side. If history has taught her anything, she knows she has to help Isabella. Her heart still stutters in her chest, taking a minute to find its rhythm again, but she attempts to pull herself upright. She has to stop as she wheezes from the effort, but when Isabella starts hyperventilating, Regina grabs her face. Isabella's eyes shoot open. The left eye is bloodshot, like a vessel burst, and the other is dilated.

"Shit." She leans over and tries to calm her own breathing. "Bella, blink if you can hear me."

Isabella whimpers, which is a good sign, and Regina gently smacks her face.

"Sweetheart, I know it hurts, I know, but I need you to focus on the sound of my voice. Okay? Focus on me, and I need you to blink if you can hear me."

Isabella blinks slowly. Regina brushes Isabella's hair from her face and smiles.

"Okay. Good. That's very good. Now, I need you to take really deep breaths, alright? Follow me. In. Out. In. Out." Regina takes deep, purposeful breaths, and Isabella eventually begins to calm down. "There we go. That's my girl," she whispers.

Isabella manages to breathe on her own after a few moments, and her eyes close as she falls asleep. Regina scoots back against the wall and pulls Isabella's head onto her lap. She has a flashback to the first time this happened. There are moments she questions her sanity for giving an empathic five-year-old a piece of her heart, but she should have known better this time. When Isabella was younger, and she struggled her emotions, she used physical contact to communicate. It should be no surprise she carried it into adulthood. Isabella wakes suddenly, her eyes opening, and she panics for a bit before spotting Regina. She groans and curls into Regina's stomach. She asks something, but it's muffled by Regina's sweater.

"You need to move back a little, Monkey," she says.

Isabella twists around and repeats her question, "What was that?"

"Before I explain, did Charlie tell you about the heart thing?" she asks.

"Yes. He told me the night we were kidnapped. Why?"

"Your father forgot to mention one crucial detail. Your empathic abilities developed when you were three, and you learned how to communicate through touch. After I split my heart, that could no longer happen. At least not with me, and we discovered that the hard way. One morning, you were upset and having a hard time explaining why. So you climbed in my lap and put your hand over my heart. All I remember was a lot of pain and crying. Charlie founds us, and we had to get you calm enough to breathe normally again."

"But why, though?"

"Simple. We share a heart. You cannot make it feel what it already feels. When you do that, it knocks the heart out of sync."

"Oh. I guess that's why you started teaching me how to talk it out," Isabella sighs. "I don't remember any of that."

"Why would you? You were unconscious for most of it, and you bounced back like nothing happened."

"It's so weird because I haven't done that in ages," she says. "And I'm sorry. If you felt even half of what I did, I know it hurt."

"Unfortunately, I have practice on how to fight through it. Plus, we can always talk about it later. Maybe with words instead." 

"You're just worried about your boyfriend," Isabella teases.

"It is hard to believe you are the same little girl who used to call me 'Geen-Bean.'"

"That was never a thing."

"Mhm. You would run up to me with the biggest smile and go, 'Hi, Geen-Bean, didya miss me?'"

Isabella scowls and turns red. "Least I'm not in love with Snow White's child! I can see the family dinners now. Hey, babe, can you pass the apple pie?"

"I would rather be bonded to the child of my former enemy than a vampire. Will you even have family dinners? What would you serve your guests? Deer blood and gristle?"

"Vampires can eat food! They just prefer blood."

Regina snorts and flicks Isabella on the nose.

"Can you believe we both ended up with blondes?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Isabella jokes. "Though, based on what little I know about Emmerson, our blondes are nothing alike personality-wise."

"True." Regina studies her for a moment and adds, "But you do act like them a little."

"I do not!"

"You do. Your comments, your mannerisms, and your innate ability to throw yourself headfirst into trouble under some misguided belief you need to protect me. Very Emmerson-like." 

"Look, Charlie and the guards taught me four things. One, always be on the offensive. Two, never underestimate your opponent. Three, keep your body moving and fluid. And four, protect your mother. One day, you may fall in love with Emmerson. I have to protect you from him-them. His-their bloodline makes me hesitate, and I don't want you getting heartbroken. Because then I'll have to kill him-them."

"Please pick one and stick with it. You are giving me a headache," Regina sighs. "And I can protect myself."

"That's not the point. I want this whole town to know you have someone behind you who will go to any length to keep you safe and happy. I'm going to help you have your disgustingly poetic happy ending. But I'm doing it my way."

"Yes, bloodshed and murder really scream poetic happy ending," Regina says dryly.

"Evil Queen who reigned in terror say what?"

"Touché."

"Look. I'm just saying you will be happy, even if I have to wade through blood and tears to make it happen."

"Having the royal guard start your training at the age of six was a mistake."

"Training is an exaggeration. I was the glorified mascot."

"Laurence told me you and Nathan were making progress with the bow and arrow."

"I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Regina snorts as she laughs and covers her nose. Isabella sits up and leans back against the window beside her. She lays her head on her shoulder.

"I missed you, Mom. I know it seems silly, but it feels like I'm learning how to be your daughter again."

"Oh, darling, I've missed you too, and it will take time for us to find our footing. You are an adult now. We have to pick up from a new point."

"Yeah, I know. It's just… these last couple of hours I've felt like a kid again. All I want to do is hang out with you and do the things we didn't get to do when I was growing up."

"That will be a little hard as there is no prom to prepare you for and no graduation to attend. There is no first crush, first heartbreak, and first time. It sucks, really, but that is my fault and my fault alone."

"Oh! Duh!"

Isabella stands and runs from the room. Regina takes that opportunity to get to her feet. Her body locks momentarily, and she hunches over. She forgot that little detail as well.

"Hey, I- Mom!" Isabella runs over and wraps her arms around her waist. She leads her to the bed and kneels in front of her. "What happened?" she asks.

Regina laughs and flexes her fingers. She says, "Just some stiffness. I promise."

"You sure? I can run and get you some water or-

"Stop." Regina cups her cheeks and smiles. "I'm fine. I only need to move around. Now, what is that in your hand?"

"If you're sure," she says, handing her the device. "It's Dad's hard-drive. It has pictures of me from my eighth-grade dance, the father-daughter dance, my competitions, prom, and every other event you missed."

Regina takes it and frowns. "Are you giving this to me?" she asks.

"Of course. I was there for all of it. We can go through the pictures later if you want."

Regina hugs Isabella and says, "Thank you."

"I think subconsciously, Dad took all the pictures for you to have in the future anyway."

Regina kisses her cheek and gets to her feet. She hides the hard-drive in her jewelry box and asks, "Are you ready to go shopping? I would like to get there and get back before it gets too late."

"Sure. I hope you don't have a Target here though. I've been banned for life."

"You are starting to sound more and more like a delinquent." Regina realizes what she said and adds, "Or more like Emmerson."

"Please stop comparing us before I start calling him Daddy."

Regina smiles wickedly.

"No, darling. That would be my job," she says.

"You're disgusting."

"Does not make it any less true."

"Whatever. Where are we going?"

* * *

Bella looks out of the window as they stop at a makeshift gate and a massive 'No Trespassing' sign. She's wary as the gate swings open. The Mercedes drives forward, and Bella stops herself from shouting in surprise. Instead of more trees, Bella finds herself staring at a new town. Off the bat, the place is the opposite of Storybrooke. While the main town is idyllic, cute, this town is modern, artsy. Most of the buildings have Pride flags hanging from the windows or the Jolly Roger. There are coffee shops, a tattoo parlor, a bar called 'Apples to Apples,' and an art studio. It's like a liberal's wet dream with hints of the Enchanted Forest.

"This is Miller Heights?" she exclaims.

"Indeed."

"Holy shit. This place is awesome! How many people live here?"

"When we first got here, forty. Now? Close to a hundred. There is a spell at the entrance to hide them in plain sight. Other than deliveries from Storybrooke, the town is completely self-sufficient. Once they got the internet, I stepped back and let them run things." 

"It's great! And it reminds me of Austin."

"Who?"

"It's a town in Texas. I went there with an ex to meet her parents. She was nice. Little quirky for my taste, but great hips."

"What?"

"Hips. I like grabbing them, pulling women to me, and holding them close."

"I am too sober to have this conversation with you."

"Sorry," she says. "Dad and I had a no run-around rule. We said things openly for healthier communication."

Regina stops at a red light and looks at her. Bella smiles sheepishly.

"I made us go to therapy," she explains.

"Got it." Regina turns left at the light. "How many girlfriends have you had?"

"Eight."

"Wow, really? When did you start dating?"

"Eighteen. My last and longest relationship was ten months and ended a week before I left for Forks. Three of my ex-girlfriends said I was too clingy. Two said I was emotionally stunted. The last three told me that my personality wasn't conducive to healthy and long-lasting relationships. When you add the whole magic thing and my temper, it was a rocky path. Rosalie is a pleasant and welcome surprise."

"You are definitely my child."

"What gave it away? The shitty relationship track record?"

"That and then some."

Bella grins and shifts to face her. "Also, Dad told me the story about how I got the heart. I didn't say it earlier, but thank you," she says. "Even if you did die a little."

"I am your mother. I will die a million times over if it means the same result. Plus, did you not say you would do the same thing?"

"That's different. You actually did it and- and you could've been gone."

"You are my child, Isabella. I could not let you die. Not like that."

"No, I get it. And if there's anyone I have to share a heart with, you are second on the list."

"Who is the first?" Regina exclaims.

"Rosalie."

"How can you possibly-" Regina spots the look on her face and scowls, "That is not funny."

"It so was. And it was payback for the Daddy comment."

Regina lifts an eyebrow and says, "Fair enough. But whenever I get together with Emmerson, I can assure you I will be calling him-

Bella clamps her hands over her ears.

"No!" she shouts.

Regina laughs and sticks out her tongue. Bella glares at her the rest of the way.

* * *

Emmerson whistles under their breath as they wait outside of the school. When the bell rings, they look up, fully expecting Henry to be the first one out. Instead-

"Ma!"

They turn to find Henry sprinting up the street from the opposite direction. He stops in front of them and bends over, panting.

"Where are you coming from?" they ask.

"I was with Dad, remember?"

"Didn't I tell you to go to school?"

"He said as long as I got back in time before the bell, you wouldn't notice. But Pongo got loose, and I had to help Archie catch him."

Emmerson twitches. Fucking Neal. Anger spikes in their chest and they bury it.

"Guess what me and Dad heard! Regina has another kid!" he says.

Thankfully, no one else is paying any attention. Emmerson leans down and says, "If you aren't going to call her Mom, you will call her Mayor Mills or Madam Mayor. Second, what are you talking about?"

"Dad and I overheard Blue talking to Grandpa," he says. "She said she's close to finding Regina's daughter and husband!"

"Stop calling her that," Emmerson snaps. "She is still your mother."

"Not for long. Blue said she knows how to-to- avoid the adoption. I could be yours officially!"

Emmerson knows he meant 'void,' and they feel ice creep down their spine. Another spike of anger makes them pause long enough to push it down and gather themselves.

"Get in the car," they say.

"But I-

"Get. In. The. Car."

Henry huffs and gets in the car. Emmerson jumps inside and speeds toward the station. They pull into the parking lot and turn off the engine before looking at Henry through the rearview mirror.

"You get out of this car for any reason other than a life or death emergency, and I will take every last video game and donate them. Do you understand me? Not only did you skip school, but you also skipped a test. That math exam was worth fifteen percent of your grade."

"We won't even need grades in the Enchanted Forest, though," he argues. "Plus, I'll be a Prince, which means I'll have the best teachers! And I can learn other stuff too!"

Emmerson clenches and unclenches their jaw.

"I wasn't joking about the games. Stay in the car."

Henry glares at the floor. Emmerson gets out and enters the station. David looks up, but his smile falls when he notices the look on their face.

"Uh, hey. What's-

Emmerson slams their palms down on the table and seethe, "Why the fuck are you and Blue discussing Regina having another family?"

"How did you know about that?" he sighs.

"Your grandson and preferred son-in-law overheard you! Like what the fuck!" Emmerson throws their hands in the air. "A secret family? Really, David? First, a secret lover. Now, a secret family? At what point do you stop and realize your obsession with Regina is borderline psychotic?"

"How did Henry and Neal even hear that?"

"That isn't the point! You and Snow and almost everyone in this fucking town enable his toxic behavior by bad-mouthing his mother whenever you get the chance. Think about how this affects Regina." 

David stands and exclaims, "Who cares about her feelings? She terrorized an entire realm for years! And she is not Henry's mother. You are. You and Neal are his parents."

"Regina is his mother!" Emmerson shouts. "I gave birth to him, and then I gave him up for adoption. She signed those fucking papers. She raised him. She protected him, and you are not going to take that away from her just because of some fucking decade-old grudge. Also, quit fucking humoring him about going back to the Enchanted Forest."

"We aren't humoring him. Snow and I want to have our family together in our realm, our home, and we will make that happen by any means necessary. We belong there, not here."

"No, you put me in a goddamn tree, remember? That means I grew up here. I got broken and bruised and-" Emmerson stops and takes a deep breath. "You know what? I'm not doing this anymore. I'm moving out."

"You can't! What about Henry?"

"Even if I move him out, he'll still find a way to go over there. Why not cut out the middleman and just let him stay there full time? I'm tired, David. Tired of all the arguments and the bargaining. I need space. And I'm not going to get it there."

"Emma-

"Oh, and a little word of warning. I highly suggest you and your wife quit acting like the goddamn monarchs of Storybrooke before you piss off the wrong person."

Emmerson runs a hand through their hair as they leave. Neither they nor David sees the black veins pulsing in their neck.

* * *

Bella sprints down the driveway with a wide smile on her face.

"Renny!" she shouts.

She crashes into Laurence, and he spins her around before he puts her back on the ground.

"Hello there, Little one! We have missed you dearly."

"We?" she repeats.

Laurence turns her around. Bella blushes as all of the former guards come out to the front yard. She sees Nathan, his once short hair now down his back. There's Vincent, his beard twisted into an elaborate braid, and lastly, Jax. She remembers him being the youngest of the bunch, but he seems to have grown nearly three feet and gained a hundred pounds. Bella's confusion must've shown on her face because Laurence chuckles and claps her on the shoulder.

"Her Majesty called late last night and told us you were coming," he says.

"Of course, she did. Is it only guards here?" she asks.

"In this neighborhood, yes. We felt it best to stay together. Good thing too because it made it easier for us to do something special for our Princess."

Bella shakes her head. "Renny, no. Seeing you guys is enough. You don't have to do anything more," she says.

"Of course, we do. You are like another daughter to many of us. You were our sunshine on a lot of dark days. This is something we are proud to do."

Bella's blush deepens, and she pouts at Regina, who has finally made her way up the driveway. Even without her crown, the guard stands at attention in the presence of her majesty.

"Stop pouting, darling," Regina says. "It was either this or an actual coronation."

"Why do I have to do this anyway?"

"Because you are my daughter. You would have done it when you were sixteen, regardless. And," Regina reaches out and brushes lint off her clothes, "I helped plan this. So do it. For me?"

"Fine. But I am not wearing a dress or heels."

"Wouldn't think of it," Jax teases.

Bella sticks out her tongue at him. Jax's face falls a moment as he looks at something over her shoulder.

"Rumors are you're some kind of fighter now. Can't really see it though."

Bella stiffens and looks behind her. Maurice folds his arms as he stares her down. Bella coughs into her hand.

"Are you still mad about the whole 'I hate you' thing?" she asks.

Maurice says nothing. Then he smiles and opens his arms. Bella sighs and falls into his embrace. He breaks the hug, and Regina replaces him with a secret smile.

"You should know that I talked them out of a crown," she says softly. "But not the actual acknowledgment and introduction. And I heard there is a gift for us. I have not seen it, but I was told we would love it." 

"A gift? What- whoa!"

Bella flails for a bit as she rises. Vincent and Jax hold her on their shoulders. Maurice escorts Regina up the stairs. At the top, she clasps her hands in front of her stomach. Bella smiles at the change. This is the Queen.

"Today, we celebrate not only the return of my daughter but to honor the life of a man who lived openly, honestly, and proudly." Regina lifts her fist in the air. "To Charles Benjamin Cygnus, may he rest in eternal peace."

The guards lift their fists in the air and bow their heads. They repeat Regina's statement and a moment of silence is held. Afterward, Regina clears her throat and winks at Bella.

"Now. After twelve long years, I gladly re-introduce to you my daughter, the greatest thing that has ever happened to me, Princess Isabella Cygnus-Mills," she says.

All of the men cheer, and Bella turns red. Maurice escorts Regina back down. She comes up to Bella, and the unthinkable happens. She curtsies. The rest of the men bow in response. Bella can't stop smiling. Jax and Vincent carry her out to the street, where she sees all of the guards' families have lined up on the sidewalk. They explode into cheers once they see her. Bella's tears flow freely, and she laughs as the kids fall over each other, bowing and curtsying. Eventually, they come to a lone building near the trees. Jax and Vincent put her down. Jax leads her forward, keeping her back to the building. She notices Maurice doing the same to Regina. Nathan, Vincent, and Laurence hang back.

"You two ready to see your gift?" Jax asks.

Regina and Bella both nod. Jax and Maurice turn them around. Bella freezes in shock. Covering the entire side of the building, with the paint dripping in some areas, is a mural of her family- her whole family. Bella has a purple line splitting her down the middle. She stands proud with orange eyes and a wicked smile. On her left, she wears a Knight uniform with a black sword in hand, pointed at the ground. Regina stands beside her as the Queen. On her right, Bella wears all-black with her fist clenched and Charlie behind her wearing his Forks police uniform, his hand on his holster. In the background are the guards with the Dark Palace in the distance. Her mouth opens and closes.

"What- when did you have time do this?" Regina asks, her voice shaky. "I just called you all last night!"

"Once you told us about her, where she was, and about Charlie, we got together and put this up. Started at two this morning, ended at noon. But me and my boys handled it," Jax says. "We wanted to honor all of you, and I mean, put a little twist in the background."

Bella stares at Charlie's image. A sob escapes her lips, and she quickly muffles it with her arm. She doesn't hear Maurice or Jax leave. All she feels is Regina holding her and kissing the side of her head.

* * *

Later that night, Emmerson sits alone in the ship's cabin. They know something's wrong. They can feel it, but they don't know what it is.

"You alright, mate? You look a bit pale."

Emmerson looks up when Hook enters. The motion makes them dizzy.

"My head hurts," they murmur.

"Okay. Here, let me clean the cot. You can lie down, sleep it off."

Hook tosses papers and books to the side. Emmerson tries to get to their feet. They waver and collapse into the table. Hook catches them and helps them sit back down.

"Sit for now. I'll get you some water."

Hook rushes off. Emmerson feels nauseous the longer they sit there. The boat isn't even moving. A weird pain shoots across their head. Emmerson then feels something drip down from their ears and nose. They reach up, feel something wet, and look down. Hook returns at that moment, but he drops the glass. It shatters to the floor.

"Mm… s'my blood's 'posed to be… black?" they slur.

Hook runs over to them with a phone in hand, but his words are muffled and distant. Emmerson falls sideways to the floor. Hook gets down beside them.

"Stay with me, Swan. Alright? Help is..."

Emmerson tunes out the rest. The world starts to shift, and they close their eyes. Cold hands bring them back to focus, and Isabella leans over them. At least, they think it's Isabella. The hair is different. Shorter. Redder.

"Hair," they whisper.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, I need you to take a deep breath and hold it so my Mom can stop panicking and beating up Hook."

Emmerson manages to do as told. Isabella puts her hands on their face, and for a moment, Emmerson feels like they're drowning in mud before it all goes dark.


End file.
